Hermione's Project
by havelock
Summary: HGSS, AU after Half Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows never happened. Hermione must complete a project, Severus Snape has been tasked to assist her. Working together can they save a familiar face.
1. The truth

A HGSS story

Disclaimer: I own lots of stuff but not these characters they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

However the story is mine. This is a repost of an old story, it was originally posted two years ago but written five years ago. I wrote it just after Half Blood Prince came out so story is now AU. I hope to post chapters every couple of days.

**Chapter 1: **The truth

The war was over. Voldemort was defeated. Over the summer after sixth year Harry, Ron and Hermione had found and destroyed the Horcruxes and the final battle had commenced.

The Order and the Death Eaters had fought a bloody battle on the mountainside below Hogwarts; both sides had known that the war would end one way or the other that day, culminating with a single duel.

After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Lily's sacrifice no longer afforded Harry any protection and with the destruction of each Horcrux Voldemort had slowly lost his snake-like appearance turning back into the mortal Tom Riddle. Now as the two wizards squared off against each other they looked eerily similar. Both tall, thin men with black hair. The difference between them was on the inside; one man feared love above all else, the other embraced it.

Curses flew through the air. Each man ducking and diving. Each waiting for the other to make a fatal mistake.

It came. His foot caught on a stone and Harry fell to the floor. A cold grin spread across Voldemort's face as he raised his wand and cursed "Avada Kedavra".

The world went into slow motion as Harry watched the green light approach him and in that moment he heard music; it was the song of a phoenix; it was Fawkes. But if he could hear Fawkes then Dumbledore was nearby, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Harry smiled as the curse struck him, he felt it pass into his body and in his head he heard Fawkes sing, louder and louder. The scar on his forehead tore open, phoenix song filled the air as the curse rebounded off Harry and flew back to Voldemort wiping the life from Tom Riddle's body for good.

The 'Boy Who Lived' had lived again.

In the office that had once been Dumbledore's Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts sat weeping for the friends she had lost. There was a knock on the door and Harry walked in.

"Professor?" McGonagall dried her eyes quickly and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Harry how are you?"

"Numb. I can't believe it's all over; just like that. I don't understand. Why didn't he kill me, Voldemort got past my Mum's protection years ago, it should have worked."

"Harry your parents weren't the only ones to die for you. Think, what did you hear as the curse was cast?"

"Phoenix song, I heard Fawkes," realisation spread through Harry, "Dumbledore! He died to save me?"

"Yes Harry, I did" Harry started as Dumbledore's portrait spoke "and I can see from you sitting here that my plan worked."

Bitterness filled Harry as he said "I bet Snape wasn't expecting that."

"On the contrary Harry, Severus knew exactly what he was doing. It was me who told him to do it."

Both Harry and Professor McGonagall stared at shock at the portrait. Dumbledore sighed, "Minerva, my dear, I think you ought to fetch the pensieve."

She did and as she and Harry looked into it they fell through and landed in the Forbidden Forest. They witnessed Professor Snape and Dumbledore's last conversation. It was clear that Snape was trying to talk Dumbledore out of making him go through with the unbreakable vow; however Dumbledore was insistent.

As Harry and McGonagall reappeared in the office a feeling of deep nausea spread through Harry. As much as he loathed the idea there was no doubt; Severus Snape was innocent


	2. Those who can

Disclaimer: They're not mine, if they were this would be available in hardback in _Waterstone's_

This story will be HGSS given time and a few chapters.

**Chapter 2:** Those Who Can't; Teach.

In a dark, dank hole; in a far-flung corner of the British Isles Severus Snape sat shivering with cold. The warming charm he'd put on himself had worn off hours ago but he didn't have the energy to move to the other side of the cave to retrieve his wand from where he'd dropped it earlier.

Grief had consumed him. With the death of Tom Riddle the final grasp of dark magic had fled his body and the dark Mark had melted from his arm. The time alone had led him to reflect on his life. The world thought him a murderer, he thought himself a murderer. It didn't matter that he had been acting on Dumbledore's own orders he had killed his only true friend.

The screech of an owl broke his contemplation and he looked up to see her swoop into the cave and drop two letters on his lap. One was from the Ministry of Magic and the other one bore the crest of Hogwarts above his address.

Prof. S. Snape,

The Depths of Self Pity,

Miserable Cave,

Furthest Reaches of Great Britain.

Bloody Hogwarts! Always able to find anybody. He flung the letters aside and debated whether or not to burn them. After three hours his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the Hogwarts letter.

_ Dear Severus,_

_ Did you really think we wouldn't find out! Your actions took courage beyond measure. To do what Albus asked of you would have been beyond me._

_ Without it the war would surely have been lost. Forgive us all for blindness; we should have known Albus had something like this up his sleeve._

_ The position of Potions Master remains open to you should you wish to return to it. The Ministry is granting you an unconditional pardon._

_ Please come back to Hogwarts Severus, the school is not the same without you here._

_ Your friend always,_

_ Minerva McGonagall._

Dazed, Snape reached for the other letter.

_ Mr S. Snape,_

_ Upon evidence provided posthumously by Prof. A. Dumbledore this court finds you Not Guilty of the murder of Prof. A. Dumbledore and exonerates you of all crimes and charges brought against you during the period of war. You are hereby granted an Unconditional Pardon by the Ministry of Magic and further more; for your actions during the recent war are granted the Order of Merlin (1__st__ Class)_

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minister for Magic,_

_ Mr K. Shacklebolt (O.M 1__st__ Class)_

He was pardoned. Hailed a hero. Welcome at Hogwarts. Severus Snape couldn't believe it. Then realisation dawned; in the space of three minutes all his dreams had come true. This was literally too good to be true, he must have snapped, gone mad; the exhaustion must have caught up with him causing him to hallucinate. He needed sleep; hopefully once he was rested he would be well again. He lay down and let his body sleep.

The following morning Snape woke up from the first undisturbed night of sleep in as long as he could remember. As he stretched his muscles out and turned over his face rolled onto two pieces of parchment. Shock gripped him; it hadn't been a dream or a delusion! He was a free man.

He shuffled to the other side of the cave and picked up his wand. He cast a warming charm and as he felt the effects spread through him he considered his options.

He could go back to the school, back to the place filled with memories where everyone knew what he had done, face Potter and his friends, face the staff or…

He knew it before he'd even started reasoning, there was no "or"! Hogwarts was all he'd known since he was eleven and as much as he hated the thought of facing it he couldn't imagine life anywhere else.

He transfigured a stick and a puddle into a quill and ink, the quill was a bit wooden and the ink a little pale and thin but he'd gotten a little out of practice with what he called foolish wand waving. He wrote his reply on the bottom of McGonagall's letter.

_ Minerva,_

_ I will return in about three days. I trust you can find a suitable stand in until then._

_ With gratitude,_

_ Severus._

As he wondered how on earth he was going to get the letter to Hogwarts the owl flew into the cave, she had evidently been waiting for a reply. Snape attached it to her leg and watched her soar into the distance. Then he packed his possessions together and started his journey home.


	3. Appointments

Disclaimer: One day, when I rule the world, they will be mine. Until then they remain the trademarked property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 3: **Appointments

By the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room sat a girl with her nose in a book, her trademark bushy hair tamed into a plait. Nearby two boys sat at a table playing wizarding chess, one tall and lanky with bright red hair and freckles, the other shorter and stockier with dark, unruly hair and glasses, a dressing over his forehead.

All turned when the portrait swung open admitting someone to the common room.

Professor McGonagall stepped in through the door. "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, how are you this evening?"

"Fine Professor" all three answered.

"Miss Granger could I have a word please?" With a look at the other two than clearly meant "alone." Taking the hint Harry and Ron retreated to the dormitories.

"Miss Granger, as you have no doubt been notified by Mr Potter, Professor Snape is innocent." Hermione nodded. Harry had told both her and Ron about his conversation in McGonagall's office as soon as he'd arrived back at the common room "Yes well I have received Professor Snape's reply and he will be returning to us as soon as possible, however until then we are short of a potions teacher" Hermione was confused, what did that have to do with her? "Hermione you are not unaware of your considerable skill in this subject" She nodded again, panic gripping her as she started to follow McGonagall's train of thought. "I realise this is highly unconventional but Professor Slughorn has refused at the last moment to come back as well and there really is no other option, until Professor Snape returns I am asking you to fill in, I could find no one else at such short notice. It should only be for three or four days; requiring you to take only first, second, third and fourth years, your own seventh year class will be postponed until Professor Snape is back with us"

Hermione was flabbergasted and slightly petrified at the idea of teaching, "Professor are you sure? I mean what will Professor Snape say when he returns?"

"Miss Granger I would not be asking you if I doubted your abilities and I will talk to Severus myself when he is home, he shall not be allowed to punish you for this."

Hermione considered the headmistress' offer and made her decision "In that case Professor, I would be delighted."

"Excellent it shall be announced tomorrow at the start of term feast" She went to exit but turned as she remembered "Oh Miss Granger I nearly forgot. The staff and I have decided you shall be head girl, your badge and letter should arrive shortly"

"Who is head boy?"

A slight wince passed over McGonagall's face as she replied "Draco Malfoy"

She left quickly before Hermione had a chance to respond. Hermione stared into the fire, Malfoy! She had to share responsibility with that ferret, bloody fantastic!

"Hermione?" Harry Poked his head round the staircase door "Can we come in yet?"

"Yes she's gone"

Harry and Ron walked back into the common room "So what did Professor McGonagall want?" As ever Ron got straight to the point.

"I'm head girl"

"Wahey!"

"Brilliant!"

"Well done Mione!" the boys slapped her on the back and congratulated her. Harry noticed she didn't look too happy about it

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Draco's head boy"

"Ohh" both boys knew what was up now. Despite leaving the Death eaters after that night on the astronomy tower Draco was still a git.

"Professor McGonagall wants me to stand in for Professor Snape and teach potions until he gets back as well"

"THEY'VE LET THAT GREASY BAT STILL TEACH!!!"

"Ron he's innocent! Why shouldn't he teach" placated Hermione

"He still killed Dumbledore"

"On Dumbledore's orders Ron" Harry insisted

"I still hate him!"

"So how long are you teaching Professor Granger?" Joked Harry to change the conversation. Hermione punched his arm.

"Just a few days, I think"

"So you'll teach us then?" 

"No. Seventh year class is cancelled until Professor Snape gets back"

"Excellent. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, eh?" said Ron as an owl fluttered in the window.

"That'll be my head girl badge" Hermione opened the envelope and pinned the badge to her jumper before reading the letter"

_ Dear Miss Granger,_

_ As the head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you are now entitled to award and deduct house points from students. Congratulations on your appointment_

_ Yours Faithfully,_

_ Professor M. McGonagall (Headmistress)_

"Yes I can take house points from Slytherin" Hermione danced round the room while Harry and Ron read the letter.

"So if McGonagall's headmistress who's going to be head of Gryffindor?" Harry asked

"Lord knows! They're going to have to fill the DADA post as well as transfiguration so probably one of them" reasoned Ron.

"Well we'll find out at the feast tomorrow" said Hermione.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts since the final battle two weeks previously. So on the first evening of term they made their way down to the great hall and joined the students from the train for the feast.

They watched the first years get sorted, and then Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your attention please. As Headmistress of Hogwarts I have some announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest remains as ever forbidden and all new items added to Mr Filch's list of banned objects are available to view in his office. Now on to more important things. This term I would like to welcome your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, back by your parents' request, Professor Remus Lupin."

All tables applauded as Remus made his way down the great hall to the staff table; the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood on the bench and yelled their applause.

"Thank you one and all" Spoke Remus "This position means a great deal to me and I'll do my best to stay longer than a year" the older students laughed at the reference to the curse which Professor Lupin was breaking.

McGonagall continued "As I am now headmistress Professor Lupin has also consented to be head of Gryffindor House" at this the Gryffindor table went mental. Harry grinned up at the only member of 'family' he had left, Remus returned the grin twofold.

"Now, now Gryffindor table settle down. I will no longer be able to teach transfiguration either, this position has been filled by Professor William Weasley.

"The git!!" Yelled Ron over the cheers "I knew there was something Mum wasn't telling me" Bill Weasley walked by and ruffled his younger brother's hair on the way to the top table.

"Now lastly the position of Potions Master" Hermione glanced round, she could see the students mentally and some physically crossing their fingers and wondered how they were going to take the news. "As you all know, Professor Snape has been cleared of all charges. He was acting on Professor Dumbledore's orders. By dying he passed on protection to Harry Potter enabling Mr Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort. This was a hard order to follow and took immense courage" Hermione could see some of the sixth and seventh years wincing as they grasped where this was heading. "Professor Snape will retain his position as Potions Master" Groans went round the hall. "And anybody mentioning any of the previous revelations to Professor Snape will automatically lose 200 house points" The students gasped and were silent "Until Professor Snape returns later in the week his classes will be taken by Miss Hermione Granger who is also your new head girl." Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to stand up. Three out of four tables applauded and Hermione sat down. "This year your head boy is Mr Draco Malfoy" The remaining table applauded. "This concludes the announcements. Let the Feast begin!!" At her clap the food appeared on the plates and the students began to eat.

"So Ron" shouted Seamus "How does it feel to have both your brother and your best friend teaching?" Hermione looked up; Ron could take this either way. Luckily the food was putting him in a good mood

"Bloody Fantastic! Good grades a cert in potions and transfiguration" at that the table laughed and eating commenced.


	4. A place to work

Disclaimer: The world is now mine, so are the characters MWA, HA, HA, HA… Oh… Wait… That was a dream; sorry they're still JK Rowling's.

**Chapter 4: **A place to work

Nervously Hermione stood up from the desk as her first ever class walked into the potions classroom. It didn't feel right being stood on the platform behind the desk, she felt as if Snape was going to jump out from behind her. Of course he didn't.

Silence fell as the first year students regarded Hermione, she cleared her throat and nervously began

"Welcome to potions, as you were told, Professor Snape won't be back until next week so until then you're stuck with me." Plagiarising the opening speech he used with her class she continued "Potions is a precise and complex art, some of you will be gifted and find it easy, for others it will take patience and practice. If you persevere it is possible to learn to brew fame, bottle glory and to even put a stopper in death" she was amazed how quickly Snape's words came back to her. The students looked at her in awe, and she smiled as she settled into the role getting the students started on the first potion in their text books 'this could be fun' she thought as she watched excited faces gathered round their first ever potions.

By that evening Hermione was starting to change her mind. As she sat in the common room trying to write her own transfiguration essay first and second years kept coming up to her pestering her for the answers to the homework she had set them.

With a final exasperated sigh she stood, gathered her things and exited the common room, but where to go? The library was shutting at any moment, an idea came into her head. She was teaching potions therefore she should be allowed to use the potions teacher's office. Her mind was made up. She confidently marched down to Snape's classroom and over to the office door, her step faltered as she turned the handle. Mentally she shook herself 'Hermione Granger don't be so silly! It's not as if he's in there.' With a bold shake of her head she opened the door and went into the room.

As she passed through the doorway the torches on the walls flamed into life casting a warm glow round the room. The warmth however was just an illusion.

"Incendio" She sent the fire spell into the grate and the logs burst into flames.

With heat and light taken care of Hermione surveyed her surroundings. She had always imagined that Snape's office would be something akin to Filch's; dark and miserable. Harry had told her about the pickled potions ingredients on shelves, looking like the remains of wrongdoers.

However she was wrong. Two dark green armchairs flanked the fireplace and the walls were covered in shelves, up to the level of the torches, which now held more books than Hermione could dream of. At the other end of the room from the fire stood a desk, it was dark wood and covered in neat stacks of parchment except for a small space in front of the chair. Professor Slughorn had obviously moved Snape's 'collection' while he used the office. As he'd left all the books behind she presumed they must belong to Snape and the school.

The sight of the desk shook her from her reverie and she remembered her essay. She sat down, moved some parchment piles aside and got on with her work, promising herself a read of Snape's books once she was finished.

Her transfiguration work done she moved onto the lesson plans for the following day. This brought the image of her potions master to her mind. He was innocent. She was glad he was innocent. She'd felt sick to the stomach when she found out he'd killed Dumbledore, all the times she'd defended him to Harry and Ron had flooded to mind. As she'd been told that he was acting on Dumbledore's orders her belief that Dumbledore's trust had not been misplaced had returned. He was a bastard but at least he wasn't evil.

Hermione completed the list of potion ingredients she'd need for tomorrows fourth years, set the work aside and moved across to the bookshelves. As she scanned the titles she gasped in wonder, there were books here that she doubted the restricted section would stock. One caught her eye, its cover was dark red velvet and it had no writing on the spine, she lifted it off the shelf and carefully opened it. Written in ink on the first page were the words

_A journal of Dark Objects, from the travels of Rogelius Lounds _

It was a personal journal. She stared to take it across to the chair by the fire.

BANG!!! The door to the study flew open and Hermione froze halfway across the room, 'shit' she thought Snape must be back early and he was about to catch her with one of his own books.

To her relief Harry uncovered himself from under the invisibility cloak.

"Merlin! Harry you scared me to death! How did you know I was here? I thought you were Professor Snape"

"Sorry Hermione" he held up the Marauder's Map "Anyway what are you doing in Snape's office"

"Working, I couldn't do it with all the kids smothering me in the common room, so I thought I'd do it in here and I was doing the lesson plans for tomorrow."

"Remus has invited us for hot chocolate" Hermione's face lit up

"Great I'll just put this back"

"What is it?"

"Oh just a book. I thought I'd take advantage of Professor Snape not being here and read some of his books." Harry shook his head, un-punishable access to Snape's private office and all Hermione wanted to search through was his book collection. If it'd been him he'd have gone through the desk drawers at least.

"Come on then" insisted Hermione interrupting Harry's train of thought. He threw the cloak around the both of them.

"Ron's already there" he said as a reply "I dropped him off first, you'd never get the three of us under the cloak these days. So how was teaching?"

Hermione answered him as they walked off down the corridor towards Lupin's rooms.

While Hermione and Harry were carefully making their way around the castle Severus Snape was almost dragging his weary body across Hogwarts' grounds. He'd been travelling for two days, too tired to concentrate enough to apparate without splinching himself.

He pulled himself up the front steps and into the entrance hall. At that point his legs decided they were too exhausted to continue and he collapsed onto the tiled floor. His vision still sharp he spotted a small figure across the hall and realised. This was probably the first time anyone had been glad to see Mrs Norris.

"So what are you doing for your projects?" Remus Lupin questioned the three students in front of him.

"Projects?" Hermione almost squeaked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it before" said an ashamed Harry. "Professor McGonagall came into Transfiguration and announced it this afternoon. We all have to think of a project for independent research based on one of the N.E.W.T.s we're taking."

"And you forgot to mention this how?"

"I got distracted at dinner and you'd disappeared by the time I remembered."

"Oh"

"So Ron," Remus broke the tension "any ideas for yours yet?"

"I was thinking of concentrating on the charms on broomsticks."

"Excellent idea! Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch will be delighted. Harry?"

"I'm going to look into curse scars and how the Avada Kedavra curse can be beaten."

"Well so far you're the only person who's beaten it once, let alone twice."

"I know, but there's one way and since we know what that is it may lead us to others."

"Well as that project falls under Defence Against the Dark Arts I'll be happy to help you any time."

"Thanks Remus."

"What about you Hermione, any ideas jump to mind?"

"Something around Potions I think."

"POTIONS!!!" Shouted Harry and Ron.

"But how can you even consider doing extra work with that evil bat!"

"RON! He's not evil; as much as I hate it he saved us all. But still Hermione he's a nasty git. Why do you want to work with him?"

"I don't. Not particularly. But despite that I love Potions as a field, I've been reading more about it in my spare time. Having seen Professor Snape's old text book last year and the way that he'd experimented; it made me realise that maybe the textbooks don't have all the answers, that if I try I can go beyond them and I want to do something about that. I think having seen the way that potions were developed it's given me some pointers on where to start."

"It's good Hermione" spoke Remus "that you can see past personal grievances but you'll have to prepare yourself in case Severus cannot. Goodness Me! Look at the time, it's ten minutes past the curfew. Harry and Ron you go first under the cloak. Hermione will be okay, the curfew doesn't apply to the head girl."

Ron and Harry left Remus' quarters and Hermione turned to go.

"Hermione."

"Yes Remus?"

"If Severus makes things difficult just remember, that's his way of doing things, he thinks it gets better results and looking at his grades it does seem to work."

"If only he wasn't so unfair; always favouring his own house."

"Well he had to. He was supposed to be a Death Eater; he could hardly favour Gryffindor, could he? No don't look at me like that. He couldn't be fair either. His fellow Death Eaters had children in Slytherin."

"So you think he'll change?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Old habits will die hard and he has a reputation to keep. I'm just telling you so that you might understand a bit better. Be patient with him Hermione. He's the greatest potions mind around and if you can get past the snarky bastard façade you could learn a lot. You never know, under the cover of being a git he might only be an arse."

"Yes, you're right. And it's certainly going to be interesting when he finds out that a know-it-all Gryffindor's been teaching his subject."

"Now that's something I'd pay to watch."

They both laughed and Hermione hugged Lupin "Goodbye Remus and thank you." She turned and left, hurrying down the corridors to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh Bugger!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached the portrait. She'd forgotten to put out the potion ingredients for the following days classes. With a sigh she turned on her heel and sped off to the dungeons.

As she left the corridor Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey rounded the corner levitating an unconscious Professor Snape between them.

"Oh Poppy, do you think he'll be alright?"

"Minerva I'm sure he'll be fine, he's come back in far worse states than this before. I think he's just exhausted. A good night's sleep and he'll be right back to terrorising students."

The two witches walked with Snape into the infirmary and drifted him down onto a bed. Casting spells to remove his cloak and robes Madame Pomfrey pulled the sheets up around Snape's body.

"Minerva can you fetch me the Dreamless Sleep potion?"

McGonagall walked to the medicine cupboard, pulled out a bottle of purple potion and a goblet and took them back to Poppy.

"He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks."

"I've got a potion that'll deal with that. If he remains asleep long enough for me to give it to him he should be up in a couple of days."

"Right then" she handed over the potion "I'll be off to bed. And Poppy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him leave the infirmary with out speaking to me first. The last thing we need is him finding Miss Granger in his classroom without knowing why."

"I'll try but you know what he's like when he's conscious."

Laughing quietly Minerva went on her way.

"Now Severus be a good boy and drink this" she tipped the cup of Dreamless Sleep to his lips and he drank it straight down. "Ah you're so nice when you're unconscious"

"Compliments will get you everywhere"

Madame Pomfrey was startled enough at the weak, cracking voice to drop the bottle she was carrying.

"Evanesco, Scourgify. Merlin Severus, don't do that to me, be a good boy and go to sleep."

He sniggered slightly and drifted off. She walked over to the cupboard and removed a tiny bottle of green potion. Using the stopper she let two drops fall into his mouth.

"That'll take care of the malnutrition. Sleep well Severus" Madame Pomfrey left the infirmary for her own quarters.


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: They're not mine and never will be… well not unless that dream I had about dimension swapping comes true. Any way on with the story.

**Chapter 5:** Discoveries

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny Weasley was bent over Hermione shaking her out of sleep.

"Urgh, Ginny stop it I'm up."

"You're gonna be late for breakfast if you're not careful."

At the mention of being late Hermione snapped to it and leapt out of bed, rushing round the room grabbing her stuff together.

"What time did you get in last night, Harry was worried. He said he left you with Remus.

"I left _Professor _Lupin" Her emphasis was on the word professor as Ginny was looking far too suspicious "just after Harry and Ron, I'd forgotten to get out the potion ingredients for today's classes."

Ginny looked almost disappointed.

"Ginevra Weasley!! There is nothing and never will be anything between me and Remus Lupin!"

"But you'd be sweet together"

"Ginny he's a teacher. I see him more like another Dad than like that, and aren't you forgetting Tonks?"

"Are you sure? He's quite good looking for a professor."

"I can't believe we're talking about this. Ginny if you think he's so hot you go for him."

"As if I would with Harry"

"Come on lets go to breakfast."

As they sat eating breakfast Hermione considered Ginny's words. Her eyes wandered up to the top table. Professor Lupin was in the middle of an animated conversation with Professors McGonagall and Sprout. His sandy hair flopped into his eyes and he flicked in out with his hand. Realisation hit Hermione. Teachers were human!

He was quite good looking actually, the moustache was a bit dodgy but each to his own she supposed. Could Ginny be right? No. Even if he wasn't bad looking she didn't fancy him, it'd be like fancying her uncle. Her mind now at rest she turned back to her food.

Remus Lupin looked across at Hermione and sighed; he had seen her watching him and hoped she was only concerned with his welfare. Tonks would not be happy if she thought she had competition. Not to mention he'd have no idea how to deal with Hermione if it was more; for the millionth time he wished Sirius was still here. Sirius would know exactly what to do; he always did when it came to women.

Hermione sat at Snape's desk in the potions classroom, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth years worked quietly on their potions. She had to admit Snape had them well trained.

As she graded the first year essays Hermione allowed her mind to wander over her new perspective of the staff. They were human beings, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madame Hooch; they were women with thoughts and feelings and Professors Lupin, Flitwick and Binns? They were men. Well maybe not Binns, but Snape was. She wondered if he'd ever had a girlfriend and burst out laughing at the sudden image of her bat of a potions professor holding flowers and a box of chocolates. The class looked up shocked, laughter in a potions lesson wasn't something they were used to.

"Sorry, private joke, please continue with work." Hermione looked a bit pink, embarrassed at her interruption of the lesson and continued with her marking.

She needed a boyfriend; if she was thinking about her teachers like that then she definitely needed a boyfriend, but whom? Throughout her life she'd only ever liked four guys; Gilderoy Lockheart, she shuddered at the memory; Viktor Krum. That had ended after he'd gone back to Bulgaria; slowly the letters had petered out to nothing. Then there was Ron, she'd always quite liked him and for a time they had both thought something might happen, but kissing him had been a disaster, it was like kissing her brother. Luckily he had agreed. Lastly there had been Sirius, he had been gorgeous once he'd washed the muck from Azkaban off, but now he was dead. 'What a history' she thought 'an arse, a Durmstrang, a brother and a corpse. Fantastic! I really need to get out more.'

Spotting the time she announced to the class "Right, five minutes 'til the bell. Bottle your potions and clean up. Now Miss Kane it doesn't matter if you're not finished, bottle the potion and put it on the desk."

After the pupils had traipsed out of the room Hermione picked up the work and moved to the office. The fourth years had been the final lesson and she had a couple of hours before dinner.

She sat down at the desk and raced through the essays. If she could finish these she could have a really good look at the books. Snape would be back soon and there was no way he'd let her look at them. Perhaps she would get an idea for her project she thought as she settled down to the marking.

Once done she moved over to the shelves and found the book she was going to read the previous night. A shiver slipped through her as she took the book over to the armchairs, she always felt nervous when doing something without permission, even after all these years of rule breaking with Harry and Ron.

She sat down and flipped through the pages to get a feel for what the book was about.

As the title had said it was a hand written journal with writing on one side and pictures on the other, they were diagrams and descriptions of dark objects. On one page was a possessed book like the one Lucius Malfoy had given Ginny; on another was the mummified hand Harry had seen in Knockturn Alley.

She turned the page again and her breath stopped. Her heart beat increased three fold and her hands shook. There on the page in front of her was 'the veil'. The picture was drawn clearly. It was the same object which had removed Sirius from their lives.

Swallowing nervously she started to read the tiny copperplate handwriting.

'_The veil is a wonder of ancient wizardry; many believe it to be a doorway to death, instantly killing whoever walks through it. However during my extensive research I have discovered otherwise. It is a gateway to a dimension of nothingness. Anything may pass through the veil and remain unharmed but nothing living may return, as long as they still breathe and hearts beat in their bodies they will remain trapped. The inhabitants can hear through the veil as we can hear them. It is a cruel existence destined to stay there for the rest of their natural lives. If only the dead could walk their torment could end.'_

"He's Alive!!!!" Hermione shouted and burst out into happy laughter "He's bloody alive!!!" Grinning she read on.

'_The inmates of the veil don't even have the luxury of dying of dehydration or starvation. These needs are magically taken care of to the minimum level required to keep them alive. They will be constantly hungry and thirsty but will not die of it.'_

"Poor Sirius, I have to get him out of there. That's it! This can be my project. I'll rescue Sirius."

She put the book aside summoned a quill and ink and started to think the problem through. She stared with what she knew, the living could only pass one way but the dead could travel both ways. Hang on how had Lounds discovered this? She picked up the book again and skim read the paragraphs on the gate.

'_I discovered the properties of this gate when trying to rid myself of a vampire who was trying to suck me dry. I pushed him through the veil and was most disconcerted when he walked back through to continue his attack. I tried again and used the pause to pick up a stake I had dropped earlier. I approached the veil and heard the unmistakable sound of fighting on the other side, soon after the vampire flew back through the veil and I was able to pin him to the floor and question him before driving the stake through his un-beating heart._

"That's it! You don't have to be dead, you just can't be alive. Vampires, the living dead, can pass through both ways with no problems. Hang on. Living dead? That sparks something… of course the draft of living death" Hermione jumped up and flew to the bookshelves. Picking up professor Snape's copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' she flicked through to find the Living Death entry. As she read she frowned, the potion would render a person effectively dead for twenty four hours as described in, it's most famous entry in literature, Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately it rendered the taker as sprightly as an average corpse, something that would be useless for her plan.

If only she could isolate the ingredient responsible she might be able to exchange it for another that would allow movement. That's if a potion for this didn't already exist and she was in the ideal place to discover it if it did.

A horrible thought came to her. 'Had Snape already seen this? Was he withholding the information as revenge on Sirius for all the times he was bullied as a child? No I won't think about that now.' With that Hermione continued to pull books off the shelves, piling them on the rug by the fire to look at. All thoughts of time and dinner forgotten.

It was highly unfortunate that Hermione wasn't at dinner that night. As Harry and Ron looked around for her in the great hall Remus came up behind them

"Good evening boys"

"Good evening Remus" said Harry

"Have you lost something?" He had noticed Ron searching the crowd entering the hall.

"Hermione" answered Harry "We haven't seen her since lunch"

"Have you checked the map?"

"No I left in the dormitory; I thought she'd be in here."

"Well you boys know Hermione she's probably curled up in the library."

Harry's mind jumped back to Hermione the previous night with Snape's books but he didn't like to mention it "Yeah you're right we'll just make sure she picks something up from the kitchens."

"As your teacher I didn't hear a word you just said, as your friend, take care of her."

Remus walked on up to the staff table as Professor McGonagall stood and called for silence. "Take your seats please. I have an announcement to make. Professor Snape is back with us and will be returning to his lessons tomorrow." There was an audible low groan which Professor McGonagall chose to ignore.

Harry had blanched at the thought of Hermione being caught with Snape's books and was about to make a run for it when McGonagall continued.

"Tonight he remains in the infirmary but despite that he will be back tomorrow."

Harry relaxed. If Snape was in the infirmary then he'd been back a while and Hermione would surely have been told. Even if she was in his office she wouldn't be discovered.

After dinner Harry took a look at the map, Hermione was in the office and a dot labelled Severus Snape was lying still in the infirmary. Harry went down to the kitchens, opening the portrait.

"Harry Potter sir, you have come to visit Dobby"

"Hello Dobby how are you doing?"

"Dobby is doing well sir. Dobby is very sad that Professor Dumbledore is not here but Professor McGonagall is saying that Dobby is still welcome."

"That's great Dobby. Could you do me a favour? Hermione is working in Professor Snape's office and she's not had any dinner"

"Dobby will take her something himself sir."

"Thank you Dobby, I'll see you soon"

"Goodbye Mr Harry Potter sir, Dobby will take care of sir's friend"

Smiling Harry turned and left.

Hermione jumped as the flames of the fire turned green. Dobby stepped out of the fireplace with a tray.

"Mr Harry Potter says you've had no dinner Miss."

"Thank you Dobby this looks great."

"Goodnight Miss"

"Goodnight Dobby"

He disappeared back through the fire; Hermione looked over the plate of sandwiches, selected a chicken one and returned to her research.

Harry gazed at the map. He'd seen Dobby go to Hermione and then return to the kitchens. His eyes turned to the infirmary. He saw Snape still in bed, pointed his wand at the map, murmured "Mischief managed" and turned away.

If he hadn't he might have noticed, before the lines faded away, the dot labelled Severus Snape cross the infirmary to the door.

Poppy Pomfrey walked in from her office. "Now Severus I've flooed Minerva and she's on…" she trailed off as she saw the empty bed and a note.

_Poppy, _

_ If Minerva wishes to speak to me she can do so in my own rooms._

_ Severus._

"Oh Hell! Stubborn man."

"Poppy where is he?" Professor McGonagall had come up behind Madame Pomfrey. Dejectedly she handed across the note.

"Oh No! Hermione, one of the house elves told me she's studying in his office"

Immediately both witches turned and fled towards the dungeons.

Severus Snape let himself into his quarters through the door on the corridor. He was tired, not exhausted anymore, just tired. He'd woken up that afternoon and Poppy had tried to keep him in bed by telling him Minerva wanted to speak to him. By that evening he'd realised it was just a feeble excuse to make him rest. Goddamn it he had work to do, there were lesson plans and potion ingredients to prepare for tomorrow. Lord knew what idiot had been teaching the last few days and for the previous year it's been Horace Slughorn in charge. The thought of the mess of planning he was about to face made his mind spin.

He threw his cloak down on the sofa in his living room and walked towards his office. He stopped halfway there; there was a light coming from under the door. He approached it quietly, using the stealth movements he had learnt as a spy. He listened through the door; he heard the quiet scratching of a quill on parchment.

With infinite care he opened the door. What he saw amazed him. He was used to students trying to break into his rooms to steal ingredients but he was not used to this.

There in front of him was a student sat with her back to him hastily taking notes from a myriad of books, which were spread out around her on the rug, and eating from a plate of sandwiches. As he looked at his desk he saw more pieces of parchment, most were students' essays but some were in a style of handwriting that looked familiar but that he could not place.

'How best to catch her?' he wondered. He silently shut the door behind him and blended into the shadows, waiting until he could identify her. She looked familiar; from the shape of her she was a sixth or seventh year and had long brown hair. Damn his tiredness! His brain was clearly trying to scream something at him. Someone had snuck into his office to study? Who would sneak around to study? This time his brain came up with the goods. Seventh year, brown hair, studying and sneaking around.

"Miss Granger!" The girl leapt up and span around, her eyes dilating with shock. "Would you be good enough to explain your presence in this room?"

'Oh Hell' she thought 'he's being quiet and polite. A quiet Snape is the most dangerous.'

"I am waiting Miss Granger" his tone growing more insistent as his patience wore thin. He crossed the room to her. "Miss Granger I advise you to answer now before my patience wears out complete…" he paused mid word as he looked down and spotted that the books were his. As he looked up again his eyes filled with new levels of fury "Are those my books" as she nodded, he completely lost it.

"Your levels of impudence continue to amaze me. Not only do break into my office knowing that I've returned to the castle you do it to snoop through my personal effects. I take it you'd finished with the contents of my desk drawers. And not only that but you have the nerve to have dinner brought to you here."

"Do you recognise all the books?" The colour had left her face but Hermione's eyes glittered as dangerously as his own.

"I know the contents of my library intimately." As he almost spat the words at her Hermione lost control of her own temper and flew at him.

"You Bastard!! You knew then. You knew he was alive and you let him rot!!"

He got a hold of her hands which she had wrapped round his neck. He spun her around and slammed her against the bookshelves. Hermione kicked and squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

"You did it to get your petty revenge; you're evil, sick and twisted." She kicked out and he nearly lost his grip, he regained it and drove her back against the shelf.

"SEVERUS!!!" McGonagall screamed. Snape released Hermione and stepped back. At the shock of him letting go Hermione slumped to the floor and burst into tears.

"Severus, explain yourself at once!"

"This _student_" He seemed to get infinite amounts of malice into that word alone "broke into my rooms and has been going through my personal things"

"And you thought that reason enough to attack her? A woman and a student. That's low Severus."

"She attacked me. Flew at me like a screaming banshee"

Confused McGonagall turned to Hermione. "Hermione would you like to explain why you thought it reasonable to attack Professor Snape?"

"Sirius is alive. And he knew it. He's known all along and he let him stay there in that hell."

The last ounce of colour drained from McGonagall's face as she pleaded with Snape.

"Severus please tell me she's wrong"

"Of course she's wrong, Black's dead and good riddance."

"He's not dead he's alive, you know he is you just told me."

"I told you no such thing!"

"You told me you knew the contents of your books intimately" Hermione's voice was dripping with enough malice to rival Snape's "If that's true, and you had no reason to lie to me, then you would know that Sirius is alive and trapped."

Severus was floored and it showed as he struggled for the words to tell the truth "I do know all my books"

"No it can't be true" Poppy almost whispered.

"Except the ones on that shelf" he pointed to the shelf where Hermione had found the red velvet book. Registering that fact Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"Lucius gave them to me for safe keeping. I hid them amongst the others. I hadn't had time to look at them before… I had no idea what they contained. I… I lied to Miss Granger."

"In that case believing what she did I think Miss Granger's actions were justified."

"No Professor Snape is right, I unjustly attacked him and I was going through his books. But I swear Professor I touched nothing in your desk, only the books."

"Not to mention breaking in."

"She didn't break in." The voice of the late headmaster spoke from the picture hung over the fire.

Snape felt deeply ashamed, not only had he attacked a student but Dumbledore had witnessed him do it.

"If you had waited for Minerva to speak to you after dinner you would have been informed that the substitute Potions teacher was using your office."

"Yes but that doesn't explain why Miss Gran…" Snape's mind flew back to the parchment covered in Hermione's handwriting and he realised.

"Miss Granger you have been teaching my classes?"

"She has been covering your lessons as well as completing her own studies. She was given access to your office and your personal stores in order to prepare lessons. You can imagine what it would have been like if she'd had to do this in the common room. Do you not agree that the opportunity to look through your books was a most reasonable reward?"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Miss Granger?

"With respect sir, Professor Snape didn't know this. My actions were inexcusable; he had every right to be angry."

'Bloody self-sacrificing Gryffindors!' Snape though to himself. "No Miss Granger" hell he hated apologising "for probably the first time in your life you are wrong."

"Severus" Professor McGonagall's voice held a warning note which Snape ignored.

"Your presence in this office is perfectly understandable, as were your actions. Even though going through my books was wrong, if I had discovered there what you did my own behaviour would have been no different."

The effort of the apology had taken more energy than the fight and Snape collapsed into an armchair. Shaking Hermione rose from the floor and crossed the room to Snape. Quietly she said,

"Sir I accept your apology and I hope you will accept mine." She offered he hand.

"Accepted" he mumbled and quickly shook her hand. "Now if you don't mind clear up and go."

"Well if this is sorted we'll be off to bed, Hermione come to my office in the morning, first thing and explain why you think Sirius is alive. Come on Poppy." Both women exited the office and Snape turned his attention back to Hermione who was carefully replacing his books in the right place. She picked up the red velvet journal and hesitated.

"Miss Granger is something wrong?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to see this." She opened the book at the right page and passed it to Snape. "It's how I know Sirius is still alive."

As he began to read she started to clear up her notes, sorting the pieces of parchment into the right order.

"The draft of living death."

She looked up at his words "Yes sir that's what I was researching. If there's a way to modify it to allow movement I could go in and get him."

For a fraction of a second he looked impressed before his usual demeanour took over.

"And how far into this research have you got?"

"I'd found the recipe and was researching the properties of each component to try to isolate the one responsible for paralysis."

"Hmm, leave your notes with me and I'll look them over."

"Thank you," she handed them to him "Sir?"

"Yes?" a note of impatience infecting his voice

"I was hoping this could be my seventh year project"

"I will consider it this evening based on how thorough your current research is."

"Yes Professor, thank you."

Hermione picked up her bag and left the office. As she walked down the corridor Harry ran into her.

"Oh God Hermione I saw on the map, I didn't warn you he was back."

It's alright Harry, he was angry but nothing happened" She realised she couldn't tell Harry the truth in case they couldn't rescue Sirius; it wouldn't do to raise his hopes.

"Come on" she said "lets go back to the common room I'm exhausted."

Back in his office Severus Snape was pulling the very books Hermione had off his shelves and delving into them. He couldn't believe it. It was a long shot but they might be able to do it. He might be able to save Sirius Black's life. God that would really piss him off.


	6. Alive

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are owned by JK Rowling. I've just borrowed them. I promise I'll put them back when I've finished.

**Chapter 6: **Alive?

The following morning after Hermione had rushed down to breakfast she stood up.

"Hermione where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Yeah Snape's back already" added Harry.

"I've got a meeting with Professor McGonagall about my project"

"Already?"

"Yes already. It shouldn't take too long I should be back during first period"

"Okay, we'll see you in defence after then."

"Yeah cheers, will you tell Remus I'll be along soon?"

"Course, bye Mione."

A couple of minute later Hermione arrived at the headmistress' office, Professor McGonagall was waiting outside.

"Ah Miss Granger, come on up."

They both climbed the stairs up to the office; Minerva went round the desk and motioned for Hermione to sit down.

"Now Miss Granger, no more will be said about that incident last night."

"Thank you Professor."

"But Hermione what makes you think Sirius Black is alive?"

"It's in one of the books Lucius Malfoy gave Professor Snape. It's a journal with lots of information about dark objects and the veil is in there. It describes how it works and what happens when a person travels through"

At that point a knock interrupted Hermione's description.

"Come in." Severus Snape walked through the door carrying the very book Hermione had been talking about and also her notes. "Good morning Severus, can I help you?"

"I thought Miss Granger might require her notes to explain."

"And why do you have her notes?"

"Professor Snape was good enough to examine my theories"

"Ah, and what do think of them Severus?"

"They have some promise." He sneered. Hermione looked downcast at the outcome.

Once again a familiar voice filled the room, "Don't be so disappointed Miss Granger. From Severus that's high praise."

"Albus can you not keep out of anything?"

"My dear Minerva in life I made it my business to know everything that happened in this castle, I see no reason for that to change."

"Hmph. Severus is Miss Granger right? Could Sirius Black still be alive?"

"He is almost certainly so, the problem is whether or not it is possible to rescue him."

"Professors, please let this be my project, I need to do this."

"Miss Granger this is beyond your level of potions, I admit that it would be even testing the limit of mine."

"Well then why don't you work together?" suggested Dumbledore.

"Albus after the events of last night I hardly think that's a good idea."

"Professor if it saves Sirius I'm willing to try."

"If Miss Granger and I can come to a mutual agreement not to manhandle each other it might be possible."

"That's the spirit my boy, Minerva if they are willing to give it a go they should, just think how happy Harry will be if he gets his godfather back."

"On second thoughts."

"Severus you are not backing out now. As headmistress of this school it is my decision and I am officially commissioning the both of you to work together on this project."

"Thank you Professor…" McGonagall held up her hand.

"You will be working as equals."

"You can't be serious!"

"I assure you Severus I am perfectly serious. This is Miss Granger's final year project. It can not be done under tutelage, the rules are clear. However, as you feel it is beyond her, she can be assigned a research partner."

"I have never yet and never intend to take a research partner."

Dumbledore interjected again, "This project could save an innocent man from suffering indefinitely, Severus I know you and Sirius have had your differences but this is no reason to dig your heels in, you have to leave personal feelings out of this."

"This is nothing to do with personal feelings."

"Then you will help Miss Granger or you are every bit as guilty as she suspected you to be last night."

"As you wish Headmaster, Headmistress. Miss Granger I shall be busy until dinner with schoolwork. Afterwards I shall be free to discuss this." He handed Hermione the notes he still held.

"I shall be busy myself until half seven, would that be convenient?"

"Perfectly, I shall see you then." After that Snape swept out of the office, robes billowing in his trademark fashion.

"Hermione are you sure you'll be alright working with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, thank you Headmistress, I'll be fine. If we can actually get down to some serious research without a blazing row then we might get something done."

"I worry about you dear. Severus is not used to working with anybody and he's such a private man. His temper flares so easily as well."

"Minerva it will do the boy some good to have someone willing to contradict him, Miss Granger you must stand up to him, shake him up a bit. He's been too private for far too long.

Of course during the was this made sense but that reason has gone. Severus is a free man and he needs to start acting like it. Do you reckon you can do that Miss Granger? Give the boy a challenge?"

"I'd like to professor but it's hard when he's taking house points off for every word I say."

"Well then" a smiling Minerva said "that's easily rectified. I'm not having Gryffindor lose all its House points through one of your schemes Albus. No, for the time being Professor Snape will not be able to deduct points from you Miss Granger, and to make it fair he won't be able to award them either." At that McGonagall was definitely smiling. In his entire career at Hogwarts Professor Snape had never once awarded points to Gryffindor.

"I'm sure that privilege will be a particular loss to him." Quipped Hermione.

"I'm sure. More seriously, what have you told Harry?"

"I haven't told him anything. I figured that it wouldn't be fair if we couldn't save Sirius."

"A wise choice Miss Granger, I recommend you tell Harry as little as possible about this project, but I want you to tell Professor Lupin, he might be able to help you when you need to go to the ministry."

"But there's not guarantee we'll get there, I don't want to get Remus' hopes up either."

"I know he's been through a lot but I really think it would help him to be a part of this."

"Very well, I'll see him after class."

"Good luck for this evening."

"Thank you Professor and goodbye, goodbye Professor Dumbledore."

"Don't take any of his nonsense Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled at the portrait and left.

"Albus I hope you know what you're doing."

"Minerva it'll be fine, they're more like each other than they know."

"That's what I'm worried about. They both know the perfect way to wind the other up the most, and Severus is going to be furious when he finds out she can't be punished."

"Now that was your idea."

"Well what else could I do? Otherwise Gryffindor is going to end up with minus figures of points."

"I'll keep an eye on them."

"You do that. Oh if only it works. I can't bear to think of Sirius trapped alive, the poor boy."

"Hermione will do everything in her power to save him and to make sure Severus does too."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am you know."

Elsewhere in the castle Hermione let herself into the DADA classroom. Lupin was finishing up his lesson as Hermione slid herself into her chair.

"Mione where have you been?" whispered Ron.

"I told you I've been to see Professor McGonagall about my project."

"So have you got it sorted then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah but I can't talk about it yet. I need to see Remus after the lesson."

"And that's that for today. I need you to research counter methods to the Cruciatus curse for next lesson and Miss Granger can I have a word please?"

The class filed out of the room and Hermione stopped at the front desk.

"Harry said you'd gone to see Professor McGonagall about your project. Is everything okay?"

"Yes it's fine but I need to talk to you about it."

"What about it?"

"Not here, are you free now?"

"Yes I've got a free period; we can go through to my office. Hermione are you sure everything's alright?"

"I'm fine I promise, but could we go to your office please?"

"Certainly, come on up." Remus led Hermione up the stairs to his rooms, sat them both down on arm chairs, conjured some tea and passed a cup to Hermione.

"Now what's the problem?"

"There's no problem as such, it's more like news."

"Well?"

"Well, last night I was doing some research in Professor Snape's office and I came across a book Lucius Malfoy had given him for safekeeping. I started to read it and I found something out." At this Hermione scrabbled around in her bag to get the book, she flicked to the right page and handed it to Lupin.

"He's still alive Remus! Sirius is still alive!"

Lupin stared down at the book in shock. As he read life seemed to flow back into him, he looked up at Hermione, light shining from behind his grey eyes.

"How do we get him out?"

"Professor Snape and I are researching it, we think we might be able to find a way to modify the draft of living death so we can walk in and bring him out"

"You'll do it, if anyone can it's you and Severus, he's a genius with potions you know?"

"I know."

"Does he know it's his book you found the information in?"

"Yes he caught me with it, you see…" Hermione related the events of the night before to Remus.

"He did what?!!!!." Remus was angry, Hermione had never seen him like this and she was almost scared.

"Remus it's alright, he apologised and it wasn't his fault. I tried to strangle him."

"Hermione I want you to promise me. If he tries to hurt you again in any way, you'll come straight to me."

"Okay." She agreed hesitantly "I will but you've got to promise me you won't do anything stupid, you can't risk your job for this."

"Alright I promise. Hmm, Snape being strangled by a girl, that'll make a good story to tell Sirius."

"Just don't tell Harry, he couldn't take it if it didn't work."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Professor McGonagall thinks we'll need your help if we get to the department of mysteries."

"I'll speak to Kingsley; I can't see him standing in the way. When do you and Severus start work?"

"Tonight. We've got to figure out a way to allow a person to seem dead and still walk."

"A difficult task."

"Yes. I just hope it's possible. Any way, I'd better be off I've got to get my work done before dinner tonight."

"Goodbye Hermione and thank you, you've given me back hope."

Hermione turned around and hugged Remus who held her tightly in return.

"I have complete faith in you, you know that?"

"I'll try Remus; I'll give it everything I've got."

"I know. Just take care with Severus."

"I will."

Remus let go and Hermione walked out and away to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Research

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Harry Potter _et al._ Then I would shock the world and get Hermione and Severus together in the 7th book. Mwa Ha Ha Ha!!

**Chapter 7: **Research

At twenty past seven that evening Severus Snape paced the potions classroom trying to calm down. 'An even footing!' He thought, 'Me! A Potions Master on an even footing with a bloody student. I've never worked on an even footing with anyone.'

It wasn't working. He needed to be calm when Miss Granger arrived.

'The good points, I need to think about her good points. Okay… She's never brewed a potion wrong… she knew the answer to every question I've ever asked her… she's well acquainted with books so the research won't phase her…'

A knock sounded at the door; reflexively he looked up at the clock. Seven, twenty nine and thirty seconds.

'She's punctual' He added to the list and crossed the classroom to let Hermione in. As he reached the door a deciding point seeped into his head 'She's not Potter! This situation could have been a lot worse.' He opened the door.

"Miss Granger you're late" He saw her eyes flash with anger and smirked inwardly at his victory, he wasn't expecting an answer.

"No. I was early. You just took five minutes to open the bloody door."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence" His inner smirk died a death, something was wrong. He had taken points from her house and she was smiling.

"It won't work Sir; Professor McGonagall's removed your ability to take pints from me"

"WHAT?!!"

'Oh God,' she thought 'this isn't going well, thirty seconds in and we're already rowing again' In a much quieter tone she elaborated.

"Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore thought it wouldn't be easy for us to work as equals if you could deduct house points from me"

Dumbledore! He might have realised that the old coot had something to do with it

"Just tell me it's only you and not the whole of Gryffindor"

"It's just me Sir."

"Thank heavens for small mercies." He drawled sarcastically and pinched between his eyes.

"Why do we do this Professor?"

He dropped the sarcasm from his voice, and the hand from his face, in surprise "Do what Miss Granger?"

"Start arguing the minute we lay eyes on each other. We're both intelligent adults" a look in her eyes dared him to contradict that, "we should be able to behave in a civilized manner."

He was speechless. If he said anything it would either start another argument or sound like an apology. In the end, taking his silence for an admittance of defeat, Hermione changed the subject.

"What did you think of my research?"

Snape regarded the proffered 'olive branch' with a raised eyebrow and took it.

"I agree with your approach, the replacement of the ingredient responsible for paralysis is just what I would do, however, although your research is invaluable for your own knowledge, it does little to advance the project. And before you protest. I am not saying that to be cruel, I am saying it because I already know the properties of the ingredients which make up this potion and I know which one is responsible for paralysis"

Hermione had been about to object, her temper had flared when he had pronounced her notes useless, but on hearing why she was suitably chastised.

"Which is it?" She asked

"It's the Bezoar stone"

"Oh No!"

"Yes indeed" He was impressed she understood the implications, but he'd never show it. "The Bezoar stone while a restorative on its own in the draft of living death it not only paralyses the body but the heart and lungs preventing them being damaged irreparably by rest of the potion . The other ingredients take care of the body's needs while its organs are out of use but without the bezoar you would be poisoned instantly."

"So we need to find other ingredients to stop the heart and the lungs?"

"Exactly. There have been other potions over the ages that worked similarly to Living Death but weren't as effective."

"So if we could take parts of those and blend them together safely?"

"Then we may have a chance to save Black."

Hermione broke out into a huge grin, Snape scowled at her.

"Why are you so keen to save him anyway?"

To Hermione's horror she felt herself blush. Oh God! She was blushing and in front of Snape. She turned her head away quickly.

"It… It's for Harry and for Remus, they need Sirius back."

"_Really_" He drawled and Hermione turned to look at him. His eyebrow was raised and a smirk played on his lips. "I never understood how Black and Potter did that."

"Did what?"

"Got the girls crowding round them. In all the years I knew them only one girl ever said no to Sirius Black and she married James Potter"

"Sirius asked Lily out?"

"There wasn't a girl in sixth or seventh year that Black hadn't asked out. All he did was smile and he had them wrapped round his little finger" He looked pointedly at Hermione "It's sickening."

Hermione flushed again and walked into Snape's office. He followed her in and watched her pull books off his shelves, levitating them into a pile on the corner of his desk.

"What is so good about Black anyway?"

At this Hermione cracked. Snape had been jabbing at the same sore spot for the whole conversation.

"Okay!! I get it. I have really lousy taste in blokes, my record is abysmal. Do you really have to bring it up?"

"Miss Granger there is no need to lose your temper. Your love life is of no interest to me." On the outside his face was stone. Inwardly he smirked with triumph. If he couldn't take house points from her he was going to keep a running score of how long it took her to flare up at him. That one had taken four and a half minutes, he was aiming for two.

Hermione sent him a carbon copy of his own withering glare and carried the pile of books back to the classroom.

"So do you know the names of the other potions?" She asked.

"Look for McGlown's Draft first. It was developed as an alternative during a shortage of Bezoar stones in the mid-seventeen hundreds."

"Would that not make a better base potion then?"

"No it was unstable. It's only effective in seven out of ten cases. However it was reliable at stopping the lungs."

"Alright. Would there be anything to stop the heart in books on medical potions?"

"These days mediwitches use a charm but there might be something from before that." He retreated to the office and came back with a huge tome labelled _Master Polikins Mediwizard Companion – St Mungo's training guide 1859-61. _Snape sat back down and started to flick through it. Hermione started to look through the books in front of her, skim reading for any mention of McGlown's Draft or anything else that seemed useful.

After a while she spotted something and gave a small squeak. Snape looked up.

"I assume you've found it?"

"No but I've spotted this." She turned the book round so he could see it "It'll stop the digestive system."

He considered the potion if front of him. "The banshee hair would react unfavourably with Living Death but that could easily be replaced with mandrake root." He pointed his wand at the book and the recipe appeared on the black board behind him.

"You might have more luck if you look in the 1743 edition of _Moste Potente Potions_ McGlown's Draft should be in that."

Hermione searched through the pile of books in front of her but it wasn't there. She went back to the office and heard Snape's voice follow through the doorway.

"Shelves on the left, top shelf closest to the fireplace."

Hermione looked where Snape had directed and pulled the book off the shelf very carefully. It was very fragile. With infinite care she carried the book back through to the classroom and set it down next to Snape.

"Are you sure you're okay with me looking through this book Sir?"

"Yes. Just be very careful turning the pages, that book's been passed down through my family for generations."

Thank you Professor. I will be." Hermione gently opened the book and began to turn the pages, lifting each one slowly by the corner. She was confused by him. One moment he was insulting her and trying to wind her up, the next he was letting her handle priceless Prince family heirlooms.

A couple of pages later she came to the Draft of Living Death, next to it were two other recipes, McGlown's Draft and another alternative Lynam's Draft. Neither of which involve the use of Bezoar stones.

"Found them."

"Them?"

"Yes. McGlown's and also one other, Lynam's."

"Oh yes Lynam's, marginally more effective than a knock on the head"

"So it won't be of use?"

"Lynam's was reasonable at shutting down most organs. The recipients had a habit of breathing again after five minutes though"

"So we might be able to use some parts I conjunction with McGlown's and some others?"

"Yes just find the ingredients with which it differs from Living Death. Then start looking for ways to shut down other organs."

Several trips to the office for more texts later Hermione moved round the table to fetch more parchment, glanced up at the clock and gasped at the time.

Snape followed her line of sight. It was a quarter to midnight.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" He sneered. He might as well have one last go at winding her up before she scuttled back off to Potter and Weasley.

Hermione was muddled. Should she point out the time? Or would that let him question her dedication? She felt sure he had seen the clock. Was this another attempt at starting a row or was he genuinely unaware of the time?

Her pride told her to go on until he called it a night. Her brain told her not to be so bloody stupid; going up against Snape wasn't something to be done lightly. As well as that she'd be exhausted tomorrow. Meh! Tomorrow was Saturday, she could lie in. Let's try and beat him at his own game.

"No. No problem Sir." For a fraction of a split second she was sure she'd seen surprise on his face 'Brilliant he is playing games' she thought 'well it won't work! I refuse to call an end first.'

'Bugger' He thought 'I should have known given the chance to study late she would' He glanced at her looking through a book. An unmistakable smirk turning up the corners of her mouth 'Bloody Gryffindor know-it-all she's figured out the plan too. Well if she wants to study late, we'll study late.'

So they studied. Each sifting through potions recipes cross checking ingredients to check for adverse reactions. The list of possible potions grew steadily longer.

As Hermione reached the final, vital ingredient for the parts of McGlown's Draft she wanted she cursed out loud. Snape looked up shocked.

"Miss Granger just because I can't remove house points from you there is no reason to resort to foul language"

"Oh shut up! There is plenty of reason to resort to even fouler language than I used."

"Miss Granger you forget yourself"

"Bollocks! If I'd forgotten myself I'd be calling you Severus. I'm just pissed off. All that research and it comes to nothing."

"Firstly you shall continue to address me as Professor. Secondly what on earth leads you to such drastic conclusions? Gryffindor dramatics no doubt."

"Must you sneer incessantly? I am not prone to dramatics and yes the conclusion is drastic unless you happen to have a spare Philosopher's Stone lying around?"

"A Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes. Both alternatives need the Elixir of Life and as Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel destroyed the last stone in existence I can't see us getting our hands on any, any time soon. Can you?"

"As you said. bollocks!!" He stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the office. "Come with me."

"I don't seem to have a choice."

He glared at her and pulled her through the door to his own quarters.

"Nobody is to know about this, you hear? Only Dumbledore knew about this."

"What's here?"

Hermione was dragged into Snape's living room and up to a portrait frame.

"Potter's an idiot" he said by way of a password and the portrait swung forwards. It was Hermione's turn to glare.

Snape missed it entirely as he was busy opening a tiny cabinet. From it he produced a bottle.

"The last bottle of Elixir of Life in existence."

Hermione stared at the bottle, her eyes alight. "We can do it then"

"Typical isn't it? The most precious substance in the whole world and I have to use it to help Potter."

"It serves you right for the password."

Snape had been about to administer another scathing remark when the clock on the mantelpiece struck the hour. This time there was no ignoring it.

"Miss Granger are you prone to insomnia?"

"No Sir"

"Well in that case I suggest you get to bed. Four o'clock is sufficiently late enough."

"Very well Sir. When are you next free?"

"I have work to do tomorrow morning but I should be free after lunch if you can spare your friends for an afternoon."

"In that case I will see you tomorrow Sir." Hermione walked with Snape back through his rooms to the potions classroom.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

An evil thought flashed through her head as she left the room and she called over her shoulder "Sleep well Severus." Laughing she ran up the stairs and out of the dungeons.


	8. Busted

Disclaimer: Not mine, Hers… Now on with the story.

**Chapter 8:** Busted

Once out of the dungeons Hermione quietened down and crept carefully back to Gryffindor common room.

Severus Snape stared at the classroom door and let a smirk slip on to his face. He had to give her credit. She'd stuck it out 'til four in the morning, they'd probably still be working now if the clock hadn't chimed. He'd have to lay down some guide lines next time though. She'd used his first name twice. It wouldn't do to be friendly with a Gryffindor. Especially not the know-it-all friend of Harry Potter. Besides there were also teacher/student boundaries to maintain.

As Hermione entered Gryffindor's common room she jumped in surprise. Harry and Ron were sat by the fire, the marauders map between them. As they looked at her fury showed clearly on both their faces.

Harry did attempt to hide his as he asked "Hermione where have you been?"

"I've been with Professor Snape in the dungeons as you've no doubt seen." She looked pointedly at the map and Harry had the grace to look ashamed.

"We were worried, you weren't back by two so we looked at the map and you're with him."

Hermione realised how bad it must look to be with Snape at that time. Knowing how clichéd it was going to sound she offered her reason. "We were working on my project."

"Until four in the morning?" Ron sneered in disbelief.

"What else would we be doing Ronald?" Hermione's control snapped and she continued melodramatically, "Oh yes that's it. Ron I have to tell you, I'm having a torrid affair with Severus Snape, we're deeply in love and we're going to elope." Harry started to smile. Ron scowled as she continued. "It's the way his robes billow out behind him, it makes my heart flutter. And the way he insults me, my heart races. And the way he looks, his hair, his nose…" At this point Harry burst out laughing, bent double on the sofa. Ron however pouted and stormed off. Harry's laughter was infectious and Hermione started to giggle.

Once they'd calmed down Harry became serious again. "Hermione how come you were there so long?"

"I told you we were working on…"

"I know" Harry interrupted, "but why so late?"

"We were making progress, I was going to call a halt earlier but he looked at me as if he was daring me to call time first, like it would be a bad thing. So I decided to let him call it first and stuck it out."

"Did you win?"

Hermione grinned. "Of course I did."

"You got one over on Snape?" Harry stared in awe.

"Well it was a sheer fluke but yes. The lock on his mantel struck the time at four and he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard it."

"Clock on the mantel? Where's that then?"

Oh Bugger! This wasn't going to look good. Never mind… "In his living room."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "In his private quarters! Snape took you to his private quarters at four in the morning?"

"Quiet Harry. People will hear. It wasn't like that; he had some potion texts he wanted to show me"

"I'll bet."

"For God's sake Harry, you sound like Ron. Think about what you're saying. This is Snape we're talking about."

Harry tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Hermione, just try to come back earlier, we worry about you is all."

"Unbelievable. The man risks life, limb and his freedom to help you defeat Voldemort and you still think he's evil. Professor Snape has proved time and time again that he can be trusted and your opinion of him is as low as ever."

"Hermione don't be like that, I know he's a good guy, I know what he's been through and I even admit I'd trust him with my life. I just don't trust him with you."

"Harry he's a teacher!"

"Hermione he's a man! Like any other so for Merlin's sake take care!"

"Don't worry about me I can give as good as I get. Now I believe it's time for bed. Good night Harry." She walked off up the steps to her room. She heard Harry call after her.

"Something doesn't add up Hermione and I'm going to find out what."

'Oh Hell' she thought as she climbed under the covers. She shouldn't have lost her temper. The last thing she needed to do was make Harry suspicious. Tomorrow she would apologise and explain.

Hermione's alarm went off at half eight. 'Four hours bloody sleep!' she thought. She was about to turn over and go back to sleep when she remembered the DADA essay she had to do, not to mention explaining to Harry and Ron, and all this before lunch.

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and down to the great hall. Only a handful of people were up that early, most came down at nine thirty.

Only two were sat at the staff table, Remus and Professor Snape. Both looked up as she entered, she smiled at them. Remus grinned, Snape scowled and stared at his food, this made Hermione grin even more as she sat down and helped herself to sausage, bacon, beans and toast.

Halfway through her meal someone sat down next to her, she looked up, it was Remus.

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Asleep probably, I didn't get back 'til late. They'd waited up for me; they didn't understand why I was down there."

"What didn't they understand?"

"Ron thinks… and Harry thought that… well… there could only be one reason… they accused me…" Hermione's face gradually turned crimson.

Lupin guessed and filled in the blanks with amazement that Harry and Ron could ever think that. "They believe you and Severus are having an affair."

Blushing madly she nodded, "I told them they were insane but Ron doesn't believe that we could just be studying and even Harry's convinced Professor Snape is only after one thing."

"I always thought your friends were stupid Miss Granger but this plumbs entirely new depths" Snape was stood behind them. Hermione was mortified. She turned as Snape leant over to speak to her without the other tables hearing and collided with his chest.

"I will see you after lunch and we will continue where we left off. And Miss Granger if you ever use my first name again without my permission you'll be begging me to remove points." Smirking he walked off taking the toast from Hermione's plate with him.

"I don't know about your behaviour but his will certainly raise comment."

She looked at Remus, confusion on her face. "Oh come on Hermione that was almost a joke for Severus. Not to mention he ate food from the Gryffindor table, the Slytherins look appalled."

She looked over to the Slytherin table, sure enough a bunch of second years were staring in shock.

"It wasn't as if he was friendly."

"For Severus that was what passes for friendly"

"It's only because he can't take house points from me."

"What?" Remus grinned in surprise, smiling back Hermione explained.

"Well I never. I wish I could have seen his face when he found out."

"It was a picture" They laughed.

They were still joking together when Harry and Ron walked in.

"Morning Remus"

"Morning Harry." Remus noticed how the two boys ignored Hermione and sighed. The smile had gone from her face. With a gulp he swallowed his anger.

"Harry, Ron I want to see you both in my office straight after breakfast. Good day Hermione." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked out. A couple of minutes later Hermione got up and walked out as well.

"Harry what was all that about?"

"No idea Ron but we'd better hurry up, Remus didn't look happy."

"I've never seen him angry."

"I have, once in third year, I just hope it's not directed at us. It's worse than facing Snape"

Ron looked nervously at his scrambled eggs. "I can't eat now, we'd better go."

Harry and Ron got and walked to the DADA classroom. They crossed the stairs and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in." They heard Remus shout. Harry opened the door and walked in, Ron followed.

With restrained anger Remus asked "Would you boys like to explain your behaviour towards Hermione?"

Ron and Harry were speechless.

"She has been nothing but a friend to you two, she has stood by you through the worst of times and you treat her like this. It's disgraceful! I'm ashamed of you both."

"But she's hiding something from us" declared Ron.

"Ron Weasley, use the brains you were born with. Has Hermione ever hidden anything from you without good reason?"

"She's never hidden anything from us before except her relationship with Krum; I don't see why she can't trust us unless there's something going on with Snape."

"If you gave the woman a chance to explain you'd find out why. But no, she gets in after dealing with Severus until four in the morning, that's nine continuous hours. And you two jump straight down her throat spouting slanderous rubbish. About her and Severus for pity's sake, Harry you remember learning occlumency from him, you really believe that _that _man, after being back at the castle for a grand total of forty eight hours has convinced Miss Granger to have a romantic affair?

"You present that as a serious argument for consideration?"

Ron looked down cast, Harry was red with shame. "Professor Lupin?" He asked "Do you know why Hermione feels she can't trust us?"

"I do but it's not my place to tell you. You should ask Hermione. But I wouldn't expect much of a response back, not without some serious grovelling on your part."

"We will. I guess we acted a bit unreasonably last night." admitted Ron "We were scared, we didn't expect her to be in the dungeons with Snape at that time of the morning, I guess we might have jumped to conclusions."

"Severus is aiding Hermione with her project. The pair of them are irredeemable workaholics, put them together and you can expect them to work insane hours. Now boys I suggest you find Hermione and endeavour to make it up to her."

"Yes Sir."

Remus sighed and smiled, "Go on get out of here."

Relief flooded through Harry and he smiled back. "See you later Remus."

The boys left the office leaving Remus alone with his thoughts. 'They're so like James and Sirius, acting before engaging their brains. Oh Padfoot, I hope you're home soon.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ron entered Gryffindor common room. They spotted Hermione in a corner, at a table, surrounded by books and writing her DADA essay.

"Mione?" Asked Ron humbly "Can we talk to you?"

Hermione put her pen down slowly and turned to face them.

"We are unbelievably and completely sorry" Said Harry.

"Please forgive us Mione." Added Ron.

Hermione stared at them. "That's it? You accuse me of jumping into bed with one of my teachers, three days into the term and you expect me to do what when you say sorry? Grin and say 'That's okay'? It's not just that you invaded my privacy by following me on the map. You truly believed that I'm the sort of girl who'd sleep with him, that he's the sort of man who'd sleep with a student. It staggers me that you know me so little."

"That's pretty much what Remus said." Said Harry. "In our defence we were worried and we jumped to conclusions, our concern impaired our judgement."

"_Impaired_? Blinded I'd say"

"Fair comment, it blinded our judgement and we came up with the most ridiculous, ludicrous explanation of what must be happening possible. Our minds are clearly deeply disturbed for us to have thought of such an explanation and we humbly beg your forgiveness."

The boys jointly fell to there knees.

"Please Hermione" pleaded Ron "forgive us; we need your friendship, and possibly counselling. We can't be left on our own. You've just seen what happens when we are"

"We're so, so, so, so sorry."

Hermione looked at their faces, contorted with puppy dog begging looks and couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, Alright I'll forgive you. This time! If you _ever_ pull anything like that ever again you will lose my friendship."

"Yes Mione" agreed the boys.

"Right now that's done" Harry started "could you please explain what project could be so thrilling that you and Snape could work happily 'til four in the morning?"

"Oh Harry I'm not sure how much I can tell you, it's a secret you see. I'm not allowed to give details."

"Is it for the ministry?"

"Sort of."

"Oh right. Well what can you say?"

"Well me and Professor Snape have to work together. We have to produce a new variant of an old potion. It's very complicated; it's for a purpose which has not been tested yet. It's not something I could ever hope to complete on my own so I need help but the rules don't allow support from a teacher but they do allow joint projects so Professor Snape has been told to work with me. At the moment we're researching possible ingredients. And it's going to take a lot of my time up all of which will have to spent down in the dungeons with him so if you can't find me that's probably where I'm going to be. Professor Snape was making it extra hard because he doesn't usually work with a partner like this and I wanted to prove I could keep up with him."

They fell silent as Harry and Ron considered what they'd been told.

"Well rather you than me." Said Ron.

"How come Remus knows about it?" asked Harry.

"We might need his help with the practical application if we can produce the potion. He has friends at the ministry we'll need if we ever get it the testing stage"

"Well me and Ron are right behind you if Snape does anything out of line."

"Remus has already offered to sort him out if necessary."

"Yes he's very defensive of you. Me and Harry just got a right bollocking, not that we didn't need it but it's not like Remus to get that worked up. It's the first time I've seen him get really mad."

"Along with you two he's one of my best friends."

With regret in his voice Harry spoke "I think he's lonely. I know he's got Tonks but all his friends are dead. If only Sirius was here."

"Harry you have got to stop blaming yourself for that."

"I know but it's not easy."

"Well" said Hermione, changing the subject. "Have you two done Remus' essay yet?" Both looked away sheepish. "If you want help you're going to have to do it now. I'm going back down to the dungeons after lunch and I can't say what time I'll be back."

"Don't wear yourself out for that bat."

"I'm not."

"Hmm" Said Harry disbelievingly, but he thought better of continuing and went to get his school bag.


	9. Baiting

Disclaimer: Ha I have created a dimension jumping device and all the characters are now mine… What do you mean it's just a box with stop and go buttons? That's highly sophisticated technology!

- Sorry, characters courtesy of JK Rowling, disclaimer courtesy of Red Dwarf (Season 2 Episode 6)

**Chapter 9:** Baiting

Three DADA essays later Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating lunch. She was thinking about that afternoon. Would he mention Harry and Ron's accusations? Would he be angry? Would he try and wind her up again? Would he take revenge for her impertinence? What was it he'd said? "You'll be begging me to take points". She shivered, the courage Professor Dumbledore had given her to face him as an equal rapidly dwindling.

She glanced up at the staff table catching the tail end of a smirk on Snape's face at her obvious discomfort. A flash of annoyance surged through her and her spine straightened.

She was a Gryffindor and a seventh year, with the specific backing of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Now was not the time to turn into a wet blanket. Infact if she thought about it they were really at a score of one all. The question now was how to keep the upper hand?

'There has to be something I can do.'

Snape was sure to try and wind her up again in fact from the way he kept checking his watch she thought he might be timing how long it took. 'That's it' she thought, a plan forming in her mind 'I won't get angry.' Hermione was determined, she would make no nasty comments, she would rise above his petty malice and be nice. She would be friendly and polite at all times. Her sudden change in behaviour ought to scare him silly.

A grin of triumph spread across Hermione's face making her eyes light up and startling Ron and Harry.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry, I've just thought of a way to deal with Professor Snape."

"For Merlin's sake Hermione be careful. He might be a good guy but he's still dangerous."

"Speak of the Devil" interrupted Ron. Harry turned, Snape was heading towards them.

Hermione gobbled down the last of her dinner and reached for her drink. She knocked it over as Snape put his hands on her shoulders. He reached for his wand, "Evanesco" he cleared up the mess.

"Miss Granger if you're ready." He straightened up and took his hands from her shoulders.

Almost shaking with shock she picked up her bag and walked with Snape to the doors. She glanced back to see Harry looking shocked, Ron looking appalled and Remus laughing his head off at the whole Slytherin table who were wearing expressions to match Ron's.

'Bollocks! What the hell was that? Was it revenge for Harry and Ron? Well it didn't go too well I wonder if he noticed the Slytherins?' But should she keep to her plan? 'Yes' she thought 'Under present circumstances it ought to make him paranoid.' She would drive him insane in no time.

Severus Snape stared at Hermione as she worked. Something was up, she was being nice to him. Not annoyingly saccharine sweet, just quietly patient and polite. It didn't make a difference how many biting, snide comments he made she didn't even flinch, she just looked up, smiled graciously, then got on with her work. Snape examined the possibilities.

'One, She thinks I was serious and that I really like her, but that would mean she likes me back.' that idea was too preposterous for Snape to take seriously. 'Two, Someone's hit her with a cheering charm' most of the signs were there but she wasn't giggling. 'So it must be three, She's plotting something. Oh Bloody Hell! That's brilliant Severus. You get your nose put out of joint by a seventh year expressing distaste at the thought of having an affair with you, lose it and exact petty revenge that wasn't even deserved. Hell, she's eighteen of course she's going to think having an affair with you is ridiculous, why would you want it any other way? And now, when we could be making some serious head way, she's using half her brain power to think how to get her own back. Well it's your own fault, so this time just take it and get on with the work.'

Determined he sat down to the books. Ten minutes later he stood up again and paced the room, what could she be plotting?

'Anything' answered his brain unhelpfully

'Great answer!' He replied to himself.

'Well she's so bloody clever, if anyone can get something past us it's her'

'Are you going to offer anything helpful to this discussion?'

'Probably not but forewarned is forearmed and all that.'

'Excellent so we can expect revenge in any form at any time.'

'Well she won't physically attack us. We can be almost sure of that.'

'Emphasis on the almost.'

'We should probably start drinking from a hip flask like Moody though.'

'Constant vigilance!' He heard the ex-auror say in his head.

'Oh God!' thought Snape.

Unbeknown to him Hermione had been watching the play of emotions across his face. Confusion, fear, anger and lastly defeat. She smiled in victory. At that point Snape looked up and defeat was replaced with dawning realisation. She spun around in her seat and buried her nose in her work.

'Paranoia! Snape you idiot there was no bloody plot. She was scaring you, winding you up. Right that's it how do I get revenge?'

'Erm' the *helpful* part of his brain piped up. 'what happened to "I'll take it and get on with the work"?'

'That was then. Now I'll appear to take it, we'll get on with the work and then when she least expects it she's going down! Now it's war.'

'I have a horrible feeling we're going to get our arse kicked'

Snape ignored this and went back to the table.

"Found anything?" He asked her.

"A couple of things, I've marked the pages." She handed him the books. Outwardly Hermione appeared calm but Snape could read blind panic in her eyes. Smirking he read over the pieces she'd selected.

"What do you think?" As he read his passion for research took over and revenge was temporarily forgotten.

"This one's good" He added it to the board. "But I'm not sure about this, I think I read about something more useful in here." He searched for a book, found it and flicked through to find a page. He put it down in front of Hermione and pointed. "You see this one doesn't contain wormswort, therefore cutting down on the chance of a negative reaction."

"Yes" she said. Her eyes lighting up in excitement as she furiously flicked through her notes. "That means we could use essence of nightshade which means this potion would work." She handed him the description of a potion designed to disguise brain activity.

"that's it" He said "That's the final piece of the puzzle." He fired the recipe over to the board which was now covered in tiny chalked text. "Now the serious work starts. We have to refine these ideas into a single recipe which doesn't obviously appear to kill anybody."

"Something in your voice tells me that's easier said than done." She quipped. "Don't bother glaring. Save your face muscles."

With a growl Snape got up and stalked into the office.

'Oh dear' She thought. 'Have I pushed him too far? Bollocks! Now I'll have to go and apologise. Why do I keep trying to wind him up? We were finally getting somewhere.' Hermione walked over to the office ready to eat humble pie.

"Professor Snape?" she called as she walked in. he was sat by the fire with a glass of something that looked stronger than butterbeer. She walked over to him.

"Professor I'm sorry" she said touching his shoulder. He turned his head to face her and held up his glass.

"Gods woman! Look what you drive me to."

"I drive you to drink?" She asked incredulously.

"I promised Minerva I'd keep my hands off you. The firewhisky is to stop me from throttling you."

She couldn't help it, she giggled. "If firewhisky stops throttling can I have some too?"

He sent her a glare but conjured a glass with half the amount of firewhisky he had.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Miss Granger I need it more than you do."

"Bollocks you do. You just think I'll get pissed."

"Language!"

"Sod off!"

Gripping the glass nearly tight enough to break it Snape tossed the drink back.

"Do you purposely try to infuriate me?" he asked with mounting frustration.

"Most of the time. Why?" She admitted.

Her honesty floored him. He conjured another drink, downed it and went back to the classroom.

"Oh well, back to the grind." Hermione followed suit with the drink and exited the office.

In a frame on the wall in the gloom at the back of the office the portrait of a familiar old wizard chuckled to himself. "Brava Miss Granger" He said and disappeared.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Albus is she alright?" Asked Minerva McGonagall as soon as Dumbledore's portrait reappeared in her office.

"Miss Granger is coping admirably, which is more than I can say for Severus, she infuriates him more than anyone else in his whole life. She challenges him, contradicts him and insults him. Then disarms him by either apologising or impressing him. He doesn't know what to do. Severus can't predict her and it's driving him mad after only two meetings. The poor boy has finally met his match."

"You are the only person in the whole world who refers to Severus Snape as a 'poor boy'."

"You must agree Minerva. In this situation he is definitely to be pitied. At best he can hope to draw even, but he is almost certain to lose."

"I thought they were getting on well. I heard reports off Slytherins that he was seen being civil to her in the dining hall."

"A whim Minerva. He was trying to embarrass her in front of her friends."

"Well that backfired."

"I'm not so sure. Remus tells me Harry and Ron have got it into their heads that something more clandestine was going on."

"So what are you saying Severus was doing? Trying to encourage those rumours? Well if so I'm going to have a serious word with him on the nature of the student/teacher relationship."

"Calm down Minerva, Hermione has already dealt with it herself. Remus has spoken to Harry and Ron and is keeping an eye out for Hermione. No harm will come to her."

"Albus this situation is getting more complicated and twisted than is safe. I know we want Sirius back but it's getting out of control."

"Minerva! Will you refrain from panicking. I assure you the situation is very well in hand. I will speak to Severus myself."

"On your head be it Albus."


	10. Progress and Christmas

**Chapter 10:** Progress and Christmas

Dumbledore spoke to both Snape and Hermione; both felt they were being chastised like naughty children. This grated on both of them for different reasons; Snape, because he was an adult and Hermione because she was only acting on Dumbledore's orders. She said as much to him.

"I remember what I said Miss Granger. However Minerva is panicking. Lay off Severus for a while; see how much progress you can make when you behave like civilized adults."

So a ceasefire was called. Admittedly one with all the stability off a house of cards, but it was a truce none the less. Both had agreed to leave their differences behind and concentrate on the work.

In the strained atmosphere a grudging respect grew on both sides. They had settled into a routine when working together. They would work on separate sections, then swap notes and check them; stopping to discuss points of interest or possible mistakes. Snape refrained from making snide comments at Hermione's mistakes and she refrained from gloating over his. Both were intelligent, meticulous workers and the project progressed slowly but steadily.

Christmas came and Hermione remained at the castle while Harry and Ron went to the burrow. They weren't happy at leaving her behind but they had got used to her dedication to her potions project and knew she wouldn't be happy prised away from her work for two weeks.

"Hermione just promise us you'll have some rest over the holidays." Harry insisted on the last day. "Remus wants you to join him Christmas day, so promise you will."

"Okay Harry I will, I promise. It will be lovely to spend it with Remus. And Tonks is coming as well. I haven't seen her in ages."

On Christmas morning Hermione awoke to an empty dormitory. As she sat up she spotted the pile of presents at the end of her bed. She crawled across the duvet and picked up the first one, unwrapping it she found a woollen jumper from Mrs Weasley. It was green with a bottle of potion on the front. There was a note with it.

_ Hermione,_

_ Merry Christmas love. Kingsley told us about your work with Severus, _

_Arthur will go you into the Department of Mysteries any time you need. Good luck with the project and with Severus._

_ All our love,_

_ Molly and Arthur._

_ P.S. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry send their love._

Next was Harry's present, a new copy of _Moste Potente Potions. _As she flicked through it she noticed Harry had written over and around some of the recipes.

_Hermione, I got rid of the book at the end of last year as I'd promised, however I copied down some of the changes Snape had made to the recipes. I've rewritten them into the book for you. Maybe another time you can get Snape to fill in the bits that are missing._

_Harry._

Ron sent her a box of canary creams.

_ See if you can slip the old bat one if he winds you up._

He wrote. She laughed as she imagined Snape spontaneously turning into a yellow bird.

Her parents sent her a smart set of silk robes in an unfortunate shade of green. She couldn't blame them they knew nothing of the colour's Slytherin significance, only that the colour suited her.

'Oh well, it'll give Snape a surprise at breakfast' she thought and scrambled off the bed to put them on. They were a good fit and a nice style. Not as fancy as dress robes but elegant and suitable for day time special occasions like Christmas.

Turning back to the bed she spotted another package in plain brown paper.

Carefully she opened it. It was a stack of old parchment with a note on top.

_Miss Granger,_

_The headmistress suggested I get you a Christmas present. This was all I could think of. It is just a loan; please return it when you have read it. It is the unedited manuscript for _Hogwarts, a History_. Enjoy your break._

_ S.S._

Hermione was gobsmacked. The note had been terse and as snarky as the man ever was. But the present! Granted it was only a loan but the fact he trusted her with something so precious from his own collection. Wow!

Looking at her watch she saw she had twenty minutes until breakfast. She dived under the bed and pulled out a green box with a sliver ribbon. Two weeks ago she had bought Severus a Christmas present but Hermione had chickened out of sending it. She would give it him in person, at breakfast, instead.

Looking at her watch she scrambled to get her hair into some semblance of order and rushed down to the great hall with the present.

"Hermione!" She turned just in time to see Tonks envelop her in a hug. "Oh thank you. You've cheered Remus up so much. You've given him hope. You'll have to tell us how it's going, how's working with Severus?"

"Occasionally hell, sometimes fun, constantly challenging, totally maddening and the best thing I've ever done."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know Snape can be an arse hole, and most of the time he is, but he's so clever. I'm constantly learning from him and he keeps surprising me. Like today; he sends me a present."

"Severus Snape sent a Christmas present?"

"I know! He says in the note that Professor McGonagall made him send one, but it's not just a new book or some chocolates. He's lent me the original draft of _Hogwarts, a History_."

"Bloody Hell!"

"I know."

"So is that why the Gryffindor head girl is wearing Slytherin green robes?"

"No. these were a present from my parents. I've got him this though." She held up the present. "Have you seen Professor Snape this morning?"

"No I haven't, so what have you got him?"

She was prevented from answering as Remus bounded up to Tonks, kissed her and swung her round in the air. He then hugged Hermione and swung her round too.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Remus." Said Hermione, laughing.

They sat down at breakfast all on one table, after eating Remus spoke to Hermione.

"Now you're coming back with me and Tonks, we're going for a walk in the snow before lunch."

"I've just got to go down to the dungeons…"

"No I promised Harry." Interrupted Remus. "No work today."

"I'm not going to work." Slightly embarrassed she elaborated. "I'm going to give Professor Snape his Christmas present."

"You got Severus a present?"

"He gave her one." Said Tonks.

"Really?"

"Yes he's lent her a manuscript…" Tonks explained the present and motioned with her hand for Hermione to go. She needed no further encouragement and snuck off to the dungeons.

Nerves welled up as she reached the door to his private quarters. She'd already checked the classroom and Snape's office. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That morning, when Snape had woken up, there were two presents at the bottom of his bed. A bar of Honeydukes' chocolate from Remus and a pair of socks from Albus. The man was just a painting but he was still sending socks. It was a pitiful haul. Dobby the house elf would have received more presents. Severus decided to stay in his rooms until lunch and wallow in self pity.

Two hours later, as he was drinking coffee and reviewing the notes he and Hermione had made the day before, he heard a knock at the door.

'Minerva.' He thought. 'Here to enquire why I didn't attend breakfast.' Needless to say he was quite surprised to see Hermione Granger dressed up to the nines in his own house colours.

He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised Minerva let you out wearing that colour."

Hermione blushed. "My parents bought me them, they don't understand what connotations this colour has."

"Indeed."

"May I come in?"

Reluctantly he stepped back and allowed her access.

"I wanted to thank you for the present. It's the most interesting gift I've ever received."

"Minerva said I ought…"

"I know but you didn't have to. So thank you." She held out her present for him. "This is for you."

"Miss Granger there was no need to get me something merely because I lent you a manuscript."

"Does the box look like I jus grabbed something of my own to give you?" She asked exasperated. "I got this especially for you." She shoved it at him.

Awkwardly he took it from her and unwrapped it. She smiled, he looked nervous.

He noticed and mentally shook himself. 'For Heaven's sake, get a grip of your self it's only a bloody present.' Sliding the box out of its paper he removed the lid. Involuntarily he gasped. Inside was a quill; a dark green feather, with silver filigree down the cartilage spine, the nib was solid silver and the underside was engraved with a message.

_For happiness and success. Merry Christmas Severus, from Hermione._

"Miss Granger." He said looking up at her. She was staring at the floor looking really nervous.

"I'm sorry I used your first name but it didn't seem right not to on a Christmas present." She burst out in a torrent of speech.

"Miss Granger." She looked up. "This is one of the nicest gifts I have ever received." He seemed to have difficulty saying the next words. "Thank you."

She beamed at him. "You're welcome." She thought about something. "I'm going on a walk in the grounds with Remus and Tonks, would you join us?"

He almost seemed to smile at her. "No, thank you. I'm going to review yesterday's progress." He gestured to the notes. "But I will join you after lunch; I want us both to update Minerva and Remus."

She smiled again. "Okay I'll see you at lunch." She hesitated then shrugged. 'What the hell, it's Christmas.' She thought. Hermione closed the two steps between her and Severus and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Severus." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Severus Snape stood there in shock staring at the door. A girl had shown him affection and given him a Christmas present which she had bough specifically for him. This had never happened before and the situation wasn't quite sinking in.

Unobserved in the shadows at the back of the room a portrait of an old man with blue eyes started to get ideas.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That afternoon, after dinner in the great hall, Hermione sat in Remus' sitting room with Tonks, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore (Who was visiting the landscape over the fireplace.) Kingsley Shacklebolt and Molly and Arthur Weasley who had flooed in from the Burrow.

She was sat on a wooden chair opposite the others, nervously her feet. An empty chair was next to her waiting for Severus Snape to show up.

'Will he come?' She thought. Her mind panicking. 'Did I overstep the mark again? Maybe I really embarrassed him.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the man in question sweeping through the doorway.

"Good afternoon Severus." Greeted Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon Minerva." He replied, then looking at the others. "Remus, Nymphadora, Molly, Arthur, Albus, Hermione."

Hermione blushed under his gaze. Something Minerva didn't spot as she was too slapping Remus on the back. He had choked on his eggnog at the sound of Snape using a student's fist name.

"Good afternoon Severus." Hermione replied, looking him straight in the eye and trying not to grin. "Shall we get on?"

"Certainly. If everyone is ready?" He glared round the room as everyone stopped whispering and settled down.

"Severus do you want to explain your theories?" Asked Dumbledore seeing if Snape would address Hermione by her first name again or whether it was just a fluke. The manipulation worked.

"I think Hermione should explain. She found the evidence."

Hermione went on to explain the book and the information she found in it. Snape explained how they proposed to get Sirius out and the problems with the present potions. Then haltingly, finding it difficult to explain in terms everyone would understand, they described how far they had got with the recipe.

"So you see," finished off Hermione, "we're still only halfway through writing the formula. Once it's finished it needs to be made and we need to devise some way of testing it. Even then it is highly unlikely we will succeed first time and we will need to refine it. I couldn't possibly predict how long that will take."

"Is there no way you could spend more time on it?" Asked Molly Weasley.

"Absolutely not!" Said Minerva sharply. "Both of them are already spending every spare waking hour, and many that should be spent sleeping, working on this. It took the combined efforts of both Harry and Remus to prise Hermione out of the dungeons for today."

"The students already think they're living together."

"Thank you Remus. I'm sure Severus and Hermione are well acquainted with the rumours."

Snape and Hermione's faces told a different story.

"Oh, well, we thought you knew. Erm… Okay… Well, members of Slytherin have spied Miss Granger leaving your quarters at all hours and they naturally assumed…"

Severus looked at Hermione. Her face was a deeper shade of red than he had ever seen it.

"I shall endeavour to correct them." He said coldly and swept out of the room carrying a pile of notes.

"Well he didn't seem too bothered about that." Piped up Tonks.

"Are you joking?" Asked Hermione. The others turned to look at her, their expressions questioning how she could tell what he had been thinking. "He forgot the book." She motioned to the journal he had brought with him. "Severus wouldn't forget this if he wasn't upset." She picked it up and stood. "I'll take it back to the dungeons."

Hermione exited. As the door closed behind her the others heard her curse. "Bloody Slytherins!"

"Okay." Molly nearly shouted. "What in the name of Merlin is going on between those two? Minerva McGonagall are you condoning a teacher/student relationship?"

"Molly!" Called Dumbledore from his picture frame. "Minerva would do nothing of the sort. There is no inappropriate relationship between Hermione and Severus. In fact as of now I doubt there is an appropriate one either. They have to work together as equals; with that amount of time spent together it would be understandable if they became closer."

"Albus Dumbledore your eyes are twinkling. That's a sure sign you're plotting something and I demand to know what."

"Very well. I feel Hermione is the perfect person to shake Severus up a bit. He's been wallowing in self pity recently and I don't like it."

"And how is Hermione meant to achieve this?"

"Minerva has removed his right to deduct house points."

"And what difference does that make?"

"Molly," Minerva explained, "for the first time in Severus' life someone as smart as he is has come along and is answering back, Hermione can match him sarcastic comment for sarcastic comment. If that doesn't shake some life back into him I don't know what will."

Thinking it through Molly began to grin. "Hermione will certainly give him a run for his money."

"Just what the boy needs." Smiled Dumbledore.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

For the second time that day Hermione stood at the door to Snape's rooms. She knocked and after a short delay he answered.

"You forgot the book."

"Oh." He reached out, took it and moved to close the door.

"Severus are you okay?"

"I am quite well Miss Granger." She looked at him like he had struck her. "It would seem our informal behaviour is making us a point of ridicule in the school. Continuing it would only resort in more gossip."

With tears of hurt stinging her eyes she looked up at him. "If I had to name any member of staff who I thought would adjust his behaviour due to idle gossip, yours would have been the last name I would ever have thought of. Have a Merry Christmas _Professor_ Snape."

She managed to cram all the icy formality she could muster into the three syllables of 'Professor'. Hermione then turned and walked regally out of the dungeons, her head held high. Once out of the stairway she burst into tears and ran sobbing to the dormitory.

At the end of Gryffindor corridor Remus spotted her rush past him and in fury retraced her steps.

He blasted the wards off Severus' door and entered; his wand pointing at Severus' chest.

"What did you do to her? Tell me or so help me God I'll finish the job Sirius started."

Severus scooted backwards up to the wall. Putting as much distance between him and Remus as possible. In anger Lupin's eyes had turned the yellow of the wolf and Snape had no doubt he was referring to the incident at school with the tunnel to the shrieking shack. With his wand on the other side of the room Severus was scared.

"Nothing. I didn't touch her, I won't touch her. I told her we would have to be more formal what with the students gossiping."

Remus knew Snape was not lying and lowered his wand. His eyes turning back to their usual colour.

"Severus you're a bloody idiot. For once fate throws you a good deal, a lifeline and you throw it back over tittle tattle you could stop with one of your trademark glares. I was starting to think Sirius was wrong about you, now I'm not so sure."

"There are strict guidelines governing the behaviour between teachers and students."

"Bollocks! You're just scared she might actually like you."

"Why the hell should she like me?"

"Right now I have no idea. But I saw her running into Gryffindor sobbing her heart out."

"Well it's best she doesn't get the wrong idea."

Remus turned to leave, seeing he was getting nowhere. "You're a cold man Severus. I hope you get Sirius back soon, maybe he'll cheer Hermione up." With that he left.

Severus was left staring at the door yet again.

"Bollocks!" He yelled. He picked up the bar of chocolate from Remus and flung it at the door.


	11. A Flight

**Chapter 11: **A Flight

For the next seven weeks Snape and Hermione kept to icy politeness. Work still progressed steadily but every sentence uttered to each other was punctuated by the formally correct number of 'Sir's or 'Miss Granger's.

Snape had given Slytherin house the biggest rollicking they had ever received and deducted an unprecedented three hundred points. This fired the rumours even more although the students were more careful not to let the staff hear.

One evening when they were close to finishing the formula Hermione knocked on the classroom door and entered.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Greeted Hermione. She waited for his usual reply of 'Miss Granger'. From then they would work as silently as was possible without jeopardising the work.

Tonight, however, was different. Snape barely glanced up. His hair was tied back, the top buttons of his robes were undone and there were books and parchment spread haphazardly all over the tabletops.

"Come in girl. Quickly!" He said, excitement in his voice overcoming the usual ice.

Hermione, who had been staring at the unusual sight before her, hurriedly crossed the room to him. He stood and gathered some parchment into order.

"Read these. Check for mistakes." He ordered.

Puzzled she sat down at the table and methodically started to go through them. While she was doing that he started to pace back and forth behind her. A couple of pages in she started to understand his excitement. This was it. This was the final part of the formula.

'Okay,' she thought, 'I need to calm down. I have to check this thoroughly. If I get carried away I'll miss something' Hermione took a deep breath and continued checking. It wasn't easy to remain calm though especially with Snape behaving like that.

"Severus! Will you calm down and stop pacing."

"Don't you realise how important this is. Hermione this is the last section."

"I'm not a complete dunderhead you know. But how am I supposed to be objective with you here, your enthusiasm is infectious."

"Right, okay, you check I'll be back in a bit." He walked into his office. She could here him pacing in there.

With the first smile Hermione had had in the dungeons since Christmas she continued.

Half an hour later Hermione entered the office. Snape was stood by the fireplace gazing into the flames, a tumbler of whisky in his hand. He looked up at her expectantly. She let the worried, sad gaze she had imposed over her face fall and her grin lit up her face.

"We've got it Severus, we've bloody got it." For the first time ever she hears Severus Snape give a whoop of triumph. He put his glass down on the fireplace, strode over to her, picked her up and swung Hermione round in a circle.

"Are you drunk?" At that he calmed down and released her.

"Believe it or not I am capable of happiness." He said dryly.

"No. don't go getting snarky now. This is a time for celebration." He looked slightly put out at that but Hermione just smiled back. "That last piece was bloody genius. Severus you amaze me sometimes." She blushed.

He smirked and conjured her a drink. "You're not so easy to predict yourself," He paused slightly, "Hermione."

He handed her the drink. "To success." He toasted.

"To friendship." she replied. "No matter what anyone else thinks."

He stilled, considering her words. "Friendship." He answered finally. Clinking their glasses and downing his drink. Hermione followed suit.

"God that was horrible."

"That was Ogden's finest Firewhisky."

"Not the whisky. The last seven weeks." He looked startled. "I hated not speaking to you properly, we weren't even arguing. I missed it."

"You're as twisted as I am."

"Probably. Anyway bollocks to propriety, there are no school rules stopping a teacher and student being friends. I know I looked it up."

"Know-it-all."

"Bat."

"You're drunk."

"To quote your own words against you 'I am capable of happiness.'"

"Well if you're capable of walking in a straight line too, we need to inventory my stock cupboard."

She gave him a carbon copy of his own raised eyebrow look.

"Lead on kind sir."

"I'm never giving you alcohol again."

She giggled and they both exited the office.

As Hermione entered the potions store behind Snape she immediately sobered, there was a time and place to be giddy and among some of the worlds most expensive ingredients wasn't it.

Severus waved his wand at the black board on the wall and the list of ingredients they would need appeared.

"No doubt you have been in here before."

"Only once."

"Once?"

"Yes in second year, we made polyjuice in Myrtle's bathroom."

"But the fourth year, gillyweed."

"Not me. I was unconscious under the lake; the only thing I've ever stolen from you was boomslang skin."

"Are you telling me Potter had the brains to work it out for himself?"

"No. But if I tell you who, you can't punish them."

"Alright who?"

"Dobby."

"The house elf?"

"Neville gave him the idea."

"That's embarrassing, outsmarted by Longbottom and a house elf."

"Not the sort of thing you want to admit to by removing house points?"

He glared and changed the subject. "Do you remember how the potions are organised?"

"No Sir."

He described his system and set her to work gathering ingredients together.

"Err, Severus do we have any more nightshade anywhere?"

"No Professor Sprout is about to grow some more but that will take another month."

"A month? It's already nearly March. We can't afford to lose a month."

"We'll have to gather it from the wild." He looked at his watch. "Half seven, we've got time. Go and get warm clothes on, tie your hair back and wear a cloak. Meet me by the quidditch pitch, by the broom store."

He rushed out of the room. Hermione ran back to her dormitory and took off her uniform. She put on trousers and several layers, including the jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted her. She put on socks and her warm boots and slipped her cloak over the top. She dragged her hair into a plait, pocketed her wand and ran down to the quidditch pitch.

She stood by the broom shed and looked up. The Slytherin team were practicing for their forthcoming match against Gryffindor. As she waited a figure on a broomstick landed behind her, she swivelled round.

"Professor Snape?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our mudblood head girl."

"Shouldn't you be practicing Malfoy? Or have you completely given up trying to catch the snitch when Harry's around?"

"So still Gryffindor? There we were thinking you'd turned Slytherin."

"Have you been hit by a bludger or were you born that concussed?"

"Testy. Dumped you has he? Probably scared of contaminating himself with mudblood. Woke up and saw the light."

"Why? Were you thinking of getting Daddy to write a letter? Or isn't he allowed to send post from Azkaban?"

Malfoy stepped towards her and drew his wand as Severus rounded the side of the shed carrying his broom. "Mr Malfoy if you are to have a chance of defeating Potter for the first time since you took the position of seeker I suggest you practice."

Draco stalked away to the edge of the pitch but kept his gaze on Severus and Hermione.

"Have you brought your broom?"

Hermione panicked. "I don't have one."

"You'll have to borrow one of the school's."

"Erm… Severus?"

"Yes?" Noticing her behaviour. "What's wrong?"

"I can't fly."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard."

"Are you telling me that there was a class at which you didn't excel?"

"Shut up." She mumbled.

Severus stopped to think. "Fine." He said. A plan formed. "Come here." She walked over to him. "You can sit in front of me." She looked up shocked. "Don't look at me like that. It's the only way. It's too far to walk and it's under the anti apparition wards so we have to fly. It is not my fault if you're too much of an idiot to control a broomstick."

With a glare at him she swung her leg over the handle; he mounted the broom behind her and set to take off.

As Hermione looked around she saw Draco in the shadows.

"Hold on tight." Snape commanded.

The part of her brain that dealt in quickly thought up evil plans came up with the goods. As they took off Hermione turned her body, wrapped an arm round Severus and put her head on his shoulder. This slightly unbalanced the broom and he had to put his arm round her waist to steady them.

Down on the ground Hermione saw Draco's jaw drop.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Hissed Snape. "When I said hold on tight I meant to the broom not me. You nearly tipped us off."

"I know. I'm sorry but you deserved it. You called me stupid. That and it was worth it to see the look on Malfoy's face."

"What? We were seen by Malfoy?" A note of panic creeping into his voice.

"What happened to 'no matter what anyone thinks'?"

"That was friendship. Me whisking you off on my broom in the middle of the night holding you in my arms does not look like friendship."

"Shit! I ruin this every time don't I?"

"Never mind. We'll deal with it when we get back." He looked down at the girl who was still gripping him tightly, her eyes screwed shut. "You can open your eyes you know and you're not making it easy for me to control the broom twisted round with your arm round my waist."

Very carefully Hermione pulled her hand away from his waist slid it up to his shoulder allowing her to turn round slightly. Resting the back of her head against his chest.

Severus gulped. It made it easier to fly the broom but to his horror it didn't help his concentration. 'Student Severus! She's a student. Oh crap!' shouted his conscience.

"Hermione open your eyes it's safe I'm not going to let you fall."

Slowly she complied. What she saw took her breath away.

They were flying above low wispy clouds. Above them a crescent moon shone. Every star in the heavens was there for her to see.

"I need to learn to fly."

"I used to come up here a lot when I was younger, everything is still, it's calming."

"It's breath taking."

"Literally, you haven't breathed for the last thirty seconds."

As Severus made the broom hover Hermione turned round, let go of his shoulder and held on to the arms around her waist instead.

'This should be romantic.' She thought. In a way it was slightly, although if anyone had told her, even the day before, that she would be flying in a moonlit sky and stargazing with Snape's arms round her she'd have choked and hexed them into next week. Never the less here she was and to her astonishment, and slight apprehension, it wasn't unpleasant to be so.

Severus' thoughts were similarly engaged. He was going to hex Malfoy when he got back for putting him in this situation. A very small part of his brain suggested he thanked him instead. After all for the first time in twenty years he had a witch voluntarily in his arms.

'Bugger! That won't do. She's a student.'

'She's eighteen, that's of age in both wizarding and muggle world.' Severus tried to suppress the depraved part of his mind but with Hermione where she was he found it almost impossible. 'Sod it, just this once enjoy it while you can, deal with the consequences later.'

"Hold on tight again, we're going to speed up. We need to get to the other side of the forest."

Severus tipped them forwards as he took hold of the broom handle in front of Hermione with one hand. With the other he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione felt a shiver pass through her as he tugged her back to him.

'Oh Merlin no!' She thought. "No Way! Not possible. Don't tell me I am actually that stupid.' But she was. Hermione Granger, the golden girl of Gryffindor, actually fancied her greasy bat of a potions professor, Severus Snape. How, where or when it had started she wasn't sure and as for why? She had absolutely no clue. All she did know was that it was a terrifically bad idea that was guaranteed to cause her embarrassment at every possible occasion.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

In Hermione's disturbed state of mind he seemed to almost purr it into her ear. 'Hermione calm down.' She chastised herself. 'He's not doing it on purpose.'

Actually he was. He'd felt her tremor as he pulled her close and had decided to have some fun.

"Are you cold? You shivered." With his face next to hers he saw the heat in her face as she blushed and smirked. Taking his hand from her waist he picked up the edge of his cloak and wrapped it, and his arm, back round her.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Going down." He tipped the angle of the broom forwards and headed for the edge of the forest. They landed badly and both toppled off the broom.

"Good landing" commented Hermione sarcastically as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Landing's much tougher when you've got a woman clinging to you."

"Even in the dim moonlight he saw her blush again and turned away with a smirk which was dangerously close to an actual grin spread across his face.

"Are we going to gather nightshade or are we just going to stand here?" Hermione asked.

Snape glared and they set to work. Once they had gathered enough to fill the bag Snape had brought with him they went back to the broom.

"Do you want me to hold on to the broom this time considering you object to me 'clinging' to you?"

Severus was stumped, by all rights he should tell her to hold on to the broom, but he didn't want to. Not that he could tell her that though. Then inspiration struck.

"As little as I need a female wrapped around me…" Hermione snorted. In her opinion if there was anything he needed it was probably that. It might take away some of his frustration and grumpiness. He glared at her giving his most evil stare. Hermione gazed back innocently.

"I didn't say a thing."

"Hmm. Any way as I was trying to say. As your flying ability is clearly nil, if you grip the broom we will most likely topple to our deaths so I suggest you hold on to me."

Jokingly she said. "That's the flimsiest excuse I've heard in years"

When she received no biting reply she was confused.

"You'll find it easier on your back if you sit sideways on the broom."

He mounted and pulled her down sideways on the broom so she was riding side saddle.

"Comfortable?"

Fine if he was going to be snarky, she was going to make him uncomfortable. She scooted closer to him along the broom and draped both her legs over one of his. She placed her arms over his shoulders and laid her head down, her face turned into his neck.

"Now I am."

She grinned evilly as she saw his Adam's apple bob in a gulp. 'Victory!' she thought.

"Very well. Off we go."

They flew like that for twenty minutes then Severus felt Hermione's face touch his neck.

"Oh God. What's she doing?"

He turned to look. Her eyes were closed, her mouth smiling. Hermione had fallen asleep. He wrapped an arm round her again lest she fall off and sped up.

He landed the broom at the top of the astronomy tower and tried to wake her. However Hermione was a deep sleeper and just shook her head and swiped at him with her hands.

Groaning he picked her up. If he got caught like this he was a dead man. Severus carried Hermione towards Gryffindor common room but realised he didn't know the password and doubled back to Lupin's rooms.

Remus saw the unconscious girl in Snape's arms and panicked. "What happened? Is it a potion? Shall I call Poppy?"

"For pity's sake man calm down. She's asleep. She tired herself out and doesn't want to wake up."

Remus calmed.

"I was taking her back to her common room but I don't know the password."

"Oh right, well bring her along. I'd take her myself but it's not been long since the full moon."

"Very well. I only hope Potter and Weasley are in bed, carrying the girl makes it pretty difficult to deflect curses."

"Harry and Ron will not curse you."

"Hmm." Said Snape disbelievingly."

"Not with their friend in your arms, you might drop her."

Severus snorted. Unfortunately this disturbed Hermione and she slid her arms round his neck.

"Severus." She said I her sleep. "I do like flying, hold me tighter."

Doubly unfortunately Remus heard her say this. He rounded on Severus.

"We're going to drop her off at Gryffindor tower then I want that explained!"

Snape didn't argue but after Remus' back was turned, in defiance, he complied with Hermione's wishes.

"Solarium." Said Remus to the fat lady.

"Indeed." She replied and swung forwards to admit them. Both men stepped into the common room.

It was eleven o'clock on a Sunday night. The younger students had trotted off to bed; a few of the older ones were spread round in groups. They all stopped and stared at the sight of the head of Slytherin carrying the head girl.

Remus led them to the dormitory stairs. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the steps. "Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin." A stone gargoyle at the end of the banister came to life.

"Admittance to the female dormitories is prohibited. State your business."

"We are delivering Miss Granger to her room."

"Very well you may pass."

As they climbed the stairs most of the boys stared at them, no fair they'd been trying to get up those stairs for years.

Remus led Severus up to the top of the tower and after knocking opened a door.

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny squeaked in surprise, she was in a nighty, and jumped into bed. "Forgive the intrusion. Severus is just dropping Miss Granger off." He gestured for Severus to pass him.

Snape carried Hermione into the room and deposited her on the bed. He reached behind his neck and tried to untangle he arms.

"No, want to fly." She protested in her sleep.

"We'll go again soon. Sleep now."

"Sleep now." She repeated and relinquished her grasp. Severus stood up straight and left the room.

Ginny sat in the semi darkness astounded. She had heard Ron's mad ramblings but hadn't credited them with an ounce of integrity. She was now questioning that decision. Come the morning she and Hermione would be having a serious talk. One that would probably be much like the one Remus was about to have with Snape.


	12. Lectures and Announcements

**Chapter 12: **Lectures and Announcements

"My rooms, now!" Ordered Remus the minute the fat lady had shut behind them.

Once they were both inside Lupin's office Severus swung his bag down on the table.

"Nightshade" He announced.

"What?" Asked Remus puzzled.

"We went to collect nightshade. Pomona's out of it. We need it for the potion. We didn't want to wait a month."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why were you carrying her?"

"She fell asleep."

Remus bent to pick up a note which had been pushed under his door. "Severus don't be obtuse. She clearly thought you were still flying. Why were you both on one broomstick?" He paused to read the note. "Although reading this it seems Mr Malfoy has some suggestions. I just want the truth."

Bollocks he'd forgotten about Malfoy, bloody ferret. "Lupin, Miss Granger is incapable of flying her own broom, I was merely holding her on."

"Oh don't go getting all formal again, clearly something happened to thaw the ice between you and it's for the best. Just exercise some bloody caution. Hermione is intellectually superior to any student in this school and certain members of staff. She is bound to be on the look out for someone who can challenge her. Try and remember you promised to keep your hands off her. That counts for all circumstances."

Severus was angry, more at his own lapse in behaviour than anything else; Remus' words had struck a cord.

"Are you trying to suggest that I am so morally bankrupt that I would consider trying to seduce a student?"

"No. I am advising you to take care not to fall for a woman, who spends the majority of her time as your equal, until after she has graduated."

"And what about your behaviour? Losing your famously kept control over a student, threatening me with your curse at every turn."

"Hermione is the same age as my best friend's son. She is like a daughter to me as Harry is a son, they are family and I would do anything to protect them. Tell me Severus what is she to you?"

"She is a friend."

With that he swept out of the office back down to the dungeons.

"Right you 'fess up." Ginny jumped on to Hermione's bed. Hermione groaned and turned over.

"Don't know… what talk… about…" She mumbled.

"Oh. So you have no idea why Snape carried you to bed last night?"

That got her attention, spinning round Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. "He did what? How'd he get up the staircase?"

"How should I know? All I can tell you is that at eleven o'clock last night Professor Lupin knocks on the door and lets Snape through. He put you down on the bed but you wouldn't let go of him. You mumbled something about flying, he said he'd take you again and you rolled over. Then he and Lupin left."

"Oh hell. He took me flying to get some nightshade for our project."

"I didn't think you could fly."

"I can't."

"Then how?"

Hermione paused. This wasn't going to sound good. "He took me on his broom."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Hermione realised that she wasn't going to get to breakfast without giving a full explanation.

She told Ginny about Christmas, the atmosphere since, finishing the recipe and sorting the ingredients. She told her about the argument with Draco and the look on his face as they'd taken off on the broom. Then after taking a deep breath she told Ginny about the flight and the slight possibility that she fancied Snape.

Through it all Ginny sat there listening. When Hermione had finished her outpouring she thought about it and delivered her verdict.

"Well it all makes sense really."

Hermione, expecting any reaction but that, was dumfounded. "How? How the hell does it make sense?"

"Well he's so smart, and you are too. You're both mad workaholics who've been cooped up in a dungeon together for six months. Something like this was bound to happen."

"You're mad Ginevra Weasley. As stark raving mad as your brother."

Ignoring this Ginny asked, "What are you going to do about it then?"

"Do? There's nothing I can do. He is a teacher, not to mention which teacher. To do anything would mean ridicule and possibly permanent injury. We'll just get on with the work and I'll pretend last night never happened."

"Good luck with that. I just hope Malfoy's as keen to forget."

"You think Draco would seriously take on Professor Snape?"

"No but I do reckon he'd try to get to you if he finds you alone in the dungeons."

"Well I'll be careful, if only I could figure out how to turn him into a ferret."

Laughing the two girls dressed and went down to breakfast.

As Hermione sat at the table chatting with Ron, Harry and Ginny about trashing Slytherin at quidditch that Friday the post swooped in and dropped the letters. One landed in front of Hermione. She opened it.

_ Hermione,_

_As you fell asleep on me last night we didn't have time to arrange tonight. When is convenient for you? _

_Severus._

_ P.S. Send the reply with an owl down to my office._

She wasn't having any of this, sneaking around, sending covert notes, it was entirely too Slytherin.

"Harry can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure." The bright white owl hopped over to her. Hermione gave Hedwig the rest of her bacon while she penned a reply.

_Severus, _

_ You're really not getting the 'friends no matter what anyone thinks' are you. I know we have to be cautious so as to avoid idle gossip but we are arranging a time to work. Me receiving daily letters will only increase suspicion and the number of things I have to lie about. If you want to talk to me come over here and do so. That way people can't make up their own version of events._

_ Hermione._

She rolled up the note and attached it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take that to Severus at the high table please."

Other students gaped as the distinctive owl flew up to the staff table. Hermione watched Snape glare at them when the owl landed. He took the note off and read it, his eyes widening slightly. She saw Remus laugh as he read it over Snape's shoulder.

Severus folded the note and pocketed it. He gave Hedwig a bit of sausage and she flew out of the hall. He stood and walked over to Gryffindor table. The hall quietened as he reached Hermione. Even the staff stopped eating and watched.

"Good morning Professor Snape."

"Indeed Miss Granger. Potter, Weasley, five points each from Gryffindor for gawping."

"Would straight after dinner be convenient for our meeting?"

"That will suit me fine. Good day Miss Granger."

"Professor."

He continued out of the hall. Students turned back to their breakfasts disappointed. There had been nothing remarkable in their behaviour at all; obviously the Slytherins were speaking bollocks as usual.

The Slytherins however were turning to look at Draco.

"I saw them. I swear I did."

"You Know Malfoy, I reckon that's bull." Accused Blaize Zabini. "You're just using it as an excuse as to why the snitch was able to bounce twice on your head before you caught it." Slytherin table burst into laughter.

Embarrassed and angry Malfoy stood up and shouted over them. "I don't care what you think, I saw them! Professor Snape with that mudblood in his arms, flying off together. You can believe what you like but I know what I saw, Snape is shagging her; the filthy blood traitor."

"Mister Malfoy…"

The room, which had fallen deathly silent at Draco's rant, turned to the doors. Halfway across the entrance hall Snape had heard Malfoy and had turned back.

"… If you have anything to say to me you will say it to my face."

Draco's face drained of its angry colour and turned paler than Snape's

"If my father were here…"

"If your father was here Mr Malfoy he would be closely followed by twenty aurors who would promptly drag him back to rot in Azkaban." Draco wisely shut up and sat down.

"It seems," Snape continued, "that it is necessary to clarify the nature of the time myself and Miss Granger spend together." He walked over to Gryffindor table. "Miss Granger would you join me to explain?" He held out his hand, she took it and walked with him to the front of the hall. All eyes were upon them as he dropped her hand.

"Miss Granger and myself have been commissioned by the Ministry and the Headmistress to complete a project. As this is counting towards Miss Granger's final grade we must take equal responsibility. This project is top secret and is of great importance. That is why we must spend so much of our time on it."

In the silence you could have heard a pin drop. So Snape quite clearly heard Draco's mumble. "Weren't working last night though."

"On the contrary Mister Malfoy." Snape's voice dropping low and quiet, a sure sign that Draco was on thin ice. "We were working, we went to gather ingredients. Miss Granger perhaps you could terminate the gossip and explain why it was necessary for us both to be on the same broom."

She wanted to kill him. In order to stem the flow of malicious rumours she had to embarrass herself in front of the whole school. She knew that if she hadn't clung to him her and Severus wouldn't be in this mess but that didn't stop her throwing him a mutinous look before answering.

"I can't fly a broom." Several people giggled. "Anything with a book I'm fine but I have no sense of balance. If Professor Snape hadn't taken me on his broom I would have fallen and killed myself." Several people were now quietly laughing, including Harry and Ron.

"I do not expect to have to justify my actions to students again. Our work is vital and every second wasted dealing with petty rumours is precious. Mr Malfoy you will report to Mr Filch's office for detention every night 'til the end of term. All your Hogsmeade privileges are suspended until further notice. Fifty points from Slytherin."

The students who had been commenting and sniggering at Draco's punishments fell silent once more. Snape had removed points from his own house. In the silence Snape turned and took Hermione's arm.

"Miss Granger. Shall we?"

She let him lead her out of the hall, as they passed Gryffindor table he summoned her bag and they let the doors close behind them.

Even through the thick oak they could hear the barrage of talk that erupted once they'd gone.

"Malfoy is a git!" He said.

"I'm sorry I put us in that position with Draco."

"No. He would have found another excuse at some point to have a go. I'm only glad I was in earshot."

"I'd like to think that's the last of it but somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Just be careful alone in corridors."

"That's what Ginny said."

"It's good to see Miss Weasley isn't as stupid as her brother."

She glared at him. "I'd better get to class, see you later Severus."

"Hermione." He turned and went across the entrance hall to the dungeon stairs.


	13. Firewhisky

A/N I have had a couple of messages from some people who think I have copied this story from someone else because they have read it before. I refer them to the author's note at the beginning of the story. This is an edited repost of my old story that I decided to update after a couple of years. I have taken it down from the "completed" list and am reposting as i edit.

**Chapter 13:** Firewhisky

For the next five weeks Snape and Hermione worked gathering ingredients. They needed enough for around ten batches of the potion so they could experiment with variations. Ten would have to be enough, otherwise they would run out of the elixir of life and the whole project would have been for nothing.

It took them so long as some ingredients had to be ordered, others specially prepared. Those weeks Hermione and Severus cured, pickled, soaked and chopped with infinite care; getting ready for brewing.

The tension in the air was palatable, neither spoke much, afraid of breaking the other's concentration.

Brewing the potion would take two weeks which they had scheduled for the Easter holidays so that they could be with the potions constantly. Hermione and Snape were going to take it in four hour shifts. Severus moved a cot into his private lab so one could sleep while the other worked.

Two days before the start of the holidays they were nearly ready. Hermione cleared up her desk and turned to watch Snape work.

He frowned in concentration as he carefully sliced the ingredient in front of him and added it to a cauldron of boiling vinegar.

"I am not a side show Miss Granger."

Hermione turned pink, he'd caught he staring. She couldn't help giving a cheeky reply though.

"See yourself more as the main event do you?"

He raised an eyebrow and finished up his work. "Hermione if we are to spend two weeks solidly in each other's company it would be wise not to wind me up."

"Oh but it's fun." He ignored her so she changed the subject. "So what are you doing with your free evening tomorrow?"

"If you have no other plans I thought we could go and inform Minerva and Remus what we're up to."

"Okay I haven't seen Remus for ages."

"Didn't you have DADA yesterday?"

"I meant outside class."

Hermione's stomach rumbled audibly.

"When did you last eat?" Snape asked.

"Same as you, lunchtime we worked through dinner."

"I have some chocolate Remus gave me if you want some."

"Why don't we go to the kitchens and get something?"

"You know where the kitchens are?"

Hermione stared in shock. "Are you telling me you don't? The mighty potions master of Hogwarts can't find the kitchen?" She laughed.

Snape turned. Years of bullying from James and Sirius meant he didn't take teasing well.

"Severus?" Hermione asked concerned. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you." She touched his arm. He pulled out of her grasp and stalked into the office.

She followed. He was sat in front of the fire in an armchair. Hermione approached and sat on the arm. He ignored her completely. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Severus I meant it. I am sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. Especially when I'm so bad at taking it myself. I was bullied too much in the Muggle School I went to. I know Sirius Black and James Potter bullied you, Sirius told me. And I know Harry saw something in your pensieve." He flinched at that. "But I don't know what. Harry said it was not for him to say and that he'd been an arse intruding like that." After a pause she continued. "And now you're working every spare hour to save a man who made your life hell. I should have thought about it earlier. Severus I'm sorry if I reminded you of them."

He continued to stare at the flames, back ramrod straight, muscles tensed.

"Severus! Will you bloody well talk to me?"

He turned to face her. His face devoid of any emotion.

"Miss Granger you are free to go." He said as if dismissing her from a detention.

She got up. He looked confused; he hadn't expected victory to be that easy.

It wasn't. Hermione didn't leave; she located his decanter of firewhisky, poured two glasses and handed one to him. Snape took it and drained it.

"I told you to go."

There was a pause as she downed her own glass coughing and spluttering at the burn of the spirit in her throat.

"No you didn't, you said I was free to go." She said, a bit hoarse from the strong alcohol "That's nothing new; I'm not here under coercion."

"Fine have it your way. Get out!"

"Ah, that's different." She paused as if thinking. "No."

"What?"

"No."

He summoned the decanter and refilled the glass, emptying it immediately.

"Miss Granger leave my office this instant."

"Or what? You'll glare at me? Severus I am going nowhere until this is sorted." She pulled the decanter from him and drank another glass. The cough this time reduced to wince and a slightly strangled breath.

"You'll get drunk." He commented.

"Possibly. Care to join me?"

"I'm not getting rid of you am I?"

"Not a chance!"

He leant back into the chair and turned his gaze back to the flames. Hermione refilled both their glasses and placed the decanter on the hearth. She knocked back her third measure and stared at the fire. After ten minutes she felt the alcohol flow through her legs. Unable to stand any longer she tried to sit on the arm of the chair. Having drunk on an empty stomach, the alcohol had gone straight to her head, stripping her of any ability to balance and she fell sideways with a squeak on to Severus' lap.

"Bugger." She exclaimed and wriggled trying to get up.

"Hermione for god's sake keep still!" He nearly shouted. He meant it so that he could lift her back up on to the arm of the chair but the strong liquor was in full swing. Hermione, who was becoming increasingly hammered, nestled against him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Miss Granger would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my lap"

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? You're… erm…" Severus knew there were plenty of good reasons. He registered that it was a very bad idea to drink so much of such a strong spirit on only one piece of toast for the whole day. All the reasons why Hermione should be shoved forcefully onto the floor were fading in his mind like a font too small to read.

"Just like flying." She murmured into Snape's shoulder.

He sagged in defeat cursing his own weakness, blaming the alcohol and pushing away the voice that said that that wasn't exactly true. Summoning the decanter back he swigged straight from the crystal bottle.

"Why don't you talk to me?" She asked as she felt him relax beneath her.

"Because I don't want to talk."

"Oh, okay. That's fair enough but why aren't you still my friend?"

His alcohol disabled judgement let him reply.

"Do you really think I'd let you sit on my lap and down my best whisky if I wasn't your friend?"

"Then why were you so mean?"

"I wanted to be alone."

She thought about his response. "Nah you just needed whisky."

"It's a reasonable alternative." He compromised pouring more down his own throat.

"More please?" She asked holding out her glass.

Severus ignored the glass and raised the decanter to her lips.

Hermione glugged. "You said you'd take me flying again."

"We've been too busy."

"We're not busy now."

"No but we are pissed. We'd get done for drunk flying. Then Minerva would disembowel me for taking advantage of a student and leading her astray.

She giggled.

"What's the joke?" He asked.

"The thought of McGonagall's face if she saw me now."

He grinned evilly at the idea. In his mind's eye he could picture Minerva stood at the door as she took in the sight of him with a very drunk Gryffindor head girl in his lap.

Hermione look at his face. "You see it too."

"Yes it would be hilarious, until she regained the power of speech and started hexing my limbs off."

She giggled again.

"Malfoy's reaction would be good as well." He reasoned. "Better in fact as he wouldn't try to kill me."

Hermione imagined Draco's face twisted in disgust and laughed.

"Harry and Ron?" She suggested. Instead of smiling his face lit up.

"Now that would be worth seeing."

"Harry wouldn't believe it and Ron would be furious. They'd never speak to me again." She said, sobering at the image.

"They'd come around eventually, for all that they hate me, they value your friendship too much to lose it."

"What do you think Dumbledore would say?" She asked seriously. He gave it some thought.

"You'd never know. Either he'd be disgusted at me and have me sacked or his eyes would do twinkle over time and it'd turn out the whole situation was a set up he'd designed himself."

Silently the previously mentioned twinkling blue eyes agreed and disappeared from the gloomy wall behind the desk.


	14. Updates

**Chapter 14: **Updates

"Mione are you ready yet?" Ron called up the staircase to the girls' dorms.

After a day spent lazing by the lake enjoying an unnaturally warm spell of weather with Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione was getting ready for the end of term feast. The following morning the other three would once again depart for the Burrow and she would be spending the holiday in the dungeons with Snape. She blushed at the thought of him.

"No! Not now." She told herself. "I will not think about this morning." She pushed memory aside.

'Now is time to spend with my friends.' She thought. With a shake of her head she left the room and ran down the stairs to join her friends.

"About time Mione, I'm starving."

"Ron shut up. You're always hungry." She replied with good humour.

"Exactly, so I need food, lets go."

The four of them left the common room and headed to the great hall.

'I will not look at him; I will not look at him.' Hermione repeated over and over in her head as they walked through the main doors over to Gryffindor table.

It didn't work. As she climbed over the bench she raised her eyes and her gaze met Snape's. Both flushed and looked away.

'Bugger, arse, bollocks!' She cursed inwardly. They couldn't go on like this. She'd have to talk to him after their meeting with Remus. After they had woken up that morning they had both been heavily embarrassed.

*Flashback*

As the office torches flared brighter, signalling the new day, Hermione and Severus slept on, curled up together in the armchair by the fire.

Some hours later Hermione stirred, her muscles groaned at the movement and her head banged with a hangover. As she stretched her movements woke Severus who also started to stretch.

Hermione felt her bed shift underneath her. The unexpectedness being enough to wake her completely, she sat up and turned her head to look straight into the deeply shocked eyes of Severus Snape.

Hermione jumped out of his lap and whirled around to face him.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" She asked, panicked.

"My memory of last night is also hazy," he replied, "but I believe that had something to do with it." He pointed at the empty decanter.

"Firewhisky!" She exclaimed as part of a memory returned.

"I remember us drinking but I don't remember how you got into my lap?"

"I can't remember either."

Both sank into the thought of trying to remember anything. Eventually Hermione gave up.

"What time is it?"

Severus looked at his watch and gawped. "Eleven thirty! We slept until eleven thirty!"

"Shit, I'm meant to be meeting Harry and Ron at twelve and I've missed breakfast. They'll be wondering where I am."

"You can tell them you were in the library, it's not like they can follow your every move is it?"

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. "Oh God." She said looking up at him. "The map!" With that she turned and fled.

'What map?' Thought Snape gazing at the empty space before him.

..................................................................................................................................................

To her relief Harry hadn't consulted the map. However Ginny had stolen it from her boyfriend's pocket and was sat on the end of the bed staring at it when Hermione got back to the dorm.

"What the hell Hermione?" Yelled Ginny grinning. "Would you like to explain why you and Professor Snape have appeared on the map as one dot since last night?"

"That map! I knew we should have handed it in to Dumbledore."

"Well?"

"Firewhisky."

"What?"

"We drank firewhisky."

"You got plastered with Snape?" Ginny stared at Hermione in shock.

"Yeah." Hermione was refusing to meet Ginny's gaze.

"Oh my God you didn't…?" She refused to finish the sentence.

"Ginny pull your mind out of the gutter. I just fell asleep on his knee."

Ginny burst out laughing and sarcastically continued. "Oh well that's okay, could have happened to anyone."

"Oh shut up."

"No way. You fell asleep on Snape's knee and you think I'm gonna let it drop without details?"

"Well that's all the detail you're getting."

"Oh come on. At least tell me what you were doing sitting on him."

"I don't know."

"Right."

"No seriously, neither of us can remember."

"Wow!" She paused, thinking. "Hermione if you can't remember that. What else have you forgotten?"

Hermione had been pulling fresh clothes out of her drawers and spun around shocked.

"Not a chance. I'd remember that. He never even kissed me. I know I'd remember if something that important had happened. Wouldn't I?"

Ginny hadn't meant to scare Hermione so much. "Yeah of course you would. For some unfathomable reason you actually like the guy, you wouldn't forget that."

"Yeah you're right." Hermione took her clothes to the bathroom.

*End Flashback*

"You not hungry Mione?"

Hermione had been lost in thought long enough for Ron to notice her full plate of food.

"Sorry Ron. I was away with the fairies." She finally got on with her dinner.

After she'd finished she realised she had no idea what time she was meeting Remus. 'Great.' She thought. She'd have to go up to the top table. Oh well it might diffuse the situation.

Cautiously Hermione approached the staff table.

"Is there anything wrong my dear?" Asked Professor McGonagall as she drew close.

"No Professor, I just need to talk to Professor Snape."

He looked up as he heard his name mentioned and she rounded the table to stand next to him.

"Miss Granger." He said stiffly. She looked at him exasperated. Surely he didn't think she was going to try and discuss last night with him here.

"I just wanted to know if you've had a chance to ask Remus about speaking to him tonight."

He looked slightly relieved. 'The idiot!' Her brain shouted. He actually thought she was going to bring it up at the top table in front of his colleagues. Prat!

"I spoke to him just now. He needs half an hour to do some marking but then he's free."

"Right then I'll see you in half an hour." She turned and walked back to Gryffindor table.

God this situation was surreal. Her and Snape were being weird with each other because they had woken up together. Absolutely mad!

"Harry, Ron," she called as she reached her seat, "I've got to go back to the common room. I'm meeting Remus in half an hour to discuss the project."

"Aw Mione!" Whined Ron. "It's the end of term party."

"I know but this is important. I'll be back before the party's over."

"Ron shut up. Hermione you go on. Tell Remus to have a good holiday."

"Cheers Harry, I'll see you later."

"Hermione." Harry called as she was turning to walk away. "How's the project going?"

"Good thanks. I'll tell you more tonight."

............................................................................................................................................

"We're ready to start brewing." Hermione announced to the group of people assembled in Remus' lounge. It was the same group of people as at Christmas except with Fred and George as well.

They had used extendable ears and had overheard their parents discussing Sirius, Hermione and Snape. To prevent then telling anyone else they had been let in on the secret.

"Miss Granger are you sure?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva we have been back and forth over the formula many times. We have taken all the variables into consideration and have come up with ten versions which we will brew simultaneously."

"Ten potions at once?"

"Yes Professor. That way we can test them all together and get Sirius out as quickly as possible."

"If one of the potions works then Black could be back with us by the end of next term."

And if they don't?" Asked Lupin.

"Then there's nothing more we can do." Admitted Hermione.

"Albus left one small bottle of the elixir of life with me. It is the last in the world and a vital ingredient in the potion. There is enough for ten batches only."

"Then you'll just have to make sure one of them works."

"Professor Lupin, we will do our best." The room fell silent until Molly Weasley changed the subject.

"So how long will the potions take to brew?"

Severus and Hermione looked at each other. This was the bit they weren't going to like. Snape cleared his throat and answered.

"Two weeks."

Professor McGonagall had noticed the looks passed between them. Her suspicion was aroused.

"Severus can the potions be left on their own?"

Taking a deep breath he replied. "No they need constant monitoring."

"And how do you plan to achieve that?"

"Four hour shifts. One of us will sleep while the other works."

"Miss Granger you will be exhausted going backwards and forwards to Gryffindor tower every four hours."

"I'm not going back." She muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Minerva. She said she won't be going back. Hermione will be staying with me for the duration of the brewing."

The room fell completely silent, all eyes on Snape and McGonagall, mouths open in shock. Molly Weasley was the first to regain the power of speech.

"Severus Snape! She is eighteen years old and a student, how can you even think…"

Angered by Mrs Weasley's outburst Hermione jumped up from her seat.

"Mrs Weasley!" She shouted. "What exactly are you suggesting is going on?" Molly quietened. "Are you accusing me of having an affair with Professor Snape?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course not Hermione dear. It's just that…"

"Oh, so you think that Professor Snape's the sort of man who would jump on me given half a chance?"

"As if I would."

"Then what's the matter."

"Well I… Err… I don't think you'd erm… mean it to happen… but… well…"

"Spit it out Molly." Demanded Snape, who was trying not to smirk at Molly squirming under Hermione's defence of him.

"Two people left alone together in one room for a fortnight. Sometimes things just happen. I'm only concerned for you Hermione dear."

"So you don't trust us?" Molly looked sheepishly at the floor. "Oh well that's great. What do you think is going to happen? We're going to be spending two weeks constantly brewing potions. We're never even going to be awake t the same time and yet you think something is going on. I'd swear you think we're lying and that we're going to spend the time getting paralytic and passing out together."

There was a coughing fit as Snape choked on his drink and Dumbledore tried to mask a laugh.

"Miss Granger there is no need to get dramatic." Chastised Professor McGonagall. "Molly you're letting your imagination run away with you. Severus this is not a matter of trust. However, it would be highly improper of me to allow Miss Granger to move into your rooms. No matter what the circumstances. Surely there must be another way."

"Professor we went over this several times. It was not something Professor Snape suggested lightly. Four hour shifts are the longest we will be able to manage without losing concentration. If I don't stay in the dungeons then I won't be able to get as much sleep and I'd be putting the potions and the whole project at risk.

"Even if I stayed in a room down in the dungeons the Slytherin students staying for the holidays would see me coming and going from Severus' rooms every four hours. I know they already see me in his classroom every day and yes late into the evenings, this has caused a lot of gossip and the school has coped with it brilliantly. I'm trying not to make it any worse."

"Minerva." Dumbledore's portrait intervened. "There is only one chance to save Sirius. I know it goes against many school rules, even some I wrote myself, but I trust Severus as much now as I did while I was alive and I think that just this once the rules should be bent."

"Albus if the parents get a wind of this the scandal would be huge. It would be risking not only Miss Granger's reputation but Severus' job."

That should be their choice to make Minerva. They are old enough to decide for themselves."

"Well Severus? Hermione? Do you accept the risk?"

"I accept the risk Professor."

"Miss Granger won't be seen leaving my rooms. For those two weeks everyone will believe she has gone home. There will be no risk."

"As long as she isn't seen entering them first."

"We will be careful, however I accept the risk if it will allow you to give Hermione permission."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but very well. Just for heaven's sake don't get caught."

"Thank you Professor."

"And if I suspect for one instant that those rumours Draco Malfoy is spreading have even an ounce of credibility then I will not be held responsible for my actions is that clear Severus."

"Professor! Severus is an honourable man. I hardly think it is necessary to issue that warning. Draco Malfoy is spouting nothing but poisonous rubbish."

"Mister Malfoy's tales have no foundation in truth however I will take your warning on board. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to enjoy one last night of peace, quiet and sleep. But first, Hermione will you come and check everything is ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Hermione went round the room saying goodbye. Arthur hugged her and said "Don't worry about Molly, she just gets carried away. Work hard and good luck."

Mrs Weasley gave her a tight hug as if she didn't want to let go. "Now you just be careful dear, owl us if there's a problem."

Tonks grinned and whispered, "Lucky Devil! Getting to spend two weeks with Severus." Hermione's gaze snapped to her. "Well I know he's a git but he's not bad looking really. All tall, dark and mysterious. Just try to keep your mind on the potions."

"Tonks!"

"Come off it you can't say you haven't thought about it."

"I can."

"Then you'd be lying. Anyway good luck with the potion. I can't wait to see Sirius again."

Lupin came up to them. "Good luck Hermione, you'll do it I'm sure."

"I'll try my absolute hardest. I promise."

"I don't doubt you for a second, I don't even doubt Severus. He's too keen to have Sirius in his life's debt to cock it up."

"I'll see you in a fortnight."

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore's portrait called her over to the fireplace.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Professor McGonagall is very wary of this plan. Therefore I think a couple of rules. Keep to a minimum of baiting each other, no flying and lastly no firewhisky."

At the last one Hermione turned pink and stared at the floor.

"Take care Miss Granger, some of our portraits are prone to gossip."

"Yes Professor."

"I don't begrudge you and Severus your friendship. The boy has been alone too long. However Minerva is headmistress now so her wishes must be respected."

"I understand sir."

"I thought you would. Now run along, it doesn't do to keep Severus waiting."

"Yes sir."

Hermione turned and left the room before anyone else could waylay her. Snape was waiting outside the door.

"Finally. I thought they were going to imprison you to keep you away from the evil bat of the dungeons."

"Professor Dumbledore just wanted a word."

"Any one in particular?"

"Just a warning against gossiping portraits, winding each other up, flying on one broomstick and err… firewhisky."

They had been walking down the corridor towards the dungeons. At the word 'firewhisky' Snape's step faltered.

"How does he do it? The man's now painted canvas and he's still omniscient."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that but not here."

"Right."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Once they were in the classroom Snape led Hermione through his office to his sitting room.

"Sit." He removed his cloak.

"No thank you. I just wanted to say that occasionally you're a prat."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard."

"I don't remember the firewhisky being my idea."

"I'm not talking about last night. I'm talking about at dinner. When I came to talk to you, you genuinely thought that I might try and discuss last night in front of your colleagues. Will you never have any faith in our friendship?"

"It is not something I'm used to."

"Well you'd better start to try. Oh and while I think of it, they're down the corridor, left at the second suit of armour, behind the still life of a fruit basket. Tickle the pear."

"What?"

"The kitchens, the door is the still life."

"Right. Thank you. I've got everything set up in here." He opened a door off the sitting room. "It's my private lab, safer than the classroom."

Hermione walked through the door. Ten cauldrons were sat over burners on two tables. The ingredients they had prepared sat next to them. Along one wall were shelves with potions texts, bottles of potion, the jars of pickled ingredients that had once graced his office and a row of books that were Snape's journals, the records of his research. Along the other wall, by the door was a small bed made up with green sheets.

"So this will be home for the holidays."

"I created it when Horace took over as potions master, so I'd still have somewhere to brew. The bathroom is down the hall, through the door on the left of the fireplace, second door on the right."

"So what time do you want me to come down?"

"Ten thirty. As everyone is leaving for the train. Hopefully in the confusion you won't be noticed."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to go and explain all I can to Harry and Ron."

"I offer my condolences" She glared as he led her to the door.

"Goodnight Severus."

"See you tomorrow Hermione."

........................................................................................................................................................

"Mione!" Ron grabbed her in a bear hug as she stepped through the portrait hole. "You made it."

"I said I'd be here didn't I?"

"Yes but you'd gone to the dungeons, you never get back from there at a decent hour."

Fred and George had joined the party. They spluttered into their drinks at Ron's declaration.

"What's that you say Ron?" Asked Fred.

"Here have some more punch." Offered George.

"Cheers." Ron took the glass and downed it. "What was I saying?"

"You were telling us about Hermione spending her nights with Snape."

"It's work! We're doing a project." Interjected Hermione sending Fred and George death stares.

"Cripes!" Exclaimed George. "Fred mate she has been spending too much time with Snape, she's caught his glare off him and everything."

"Oh sod off you two. And if I find out it's you who spiked the punch you won't be allowed back here for the next century."

"Yes Professor!"

"What's in the punch anyway?" She took Ron's glass off him and tried a sip. "Ughh! Ogden's firewhisky? There has to be something better to spike punch with than that."

"It was all Dad had…" Started Ron. He was promptly stopped by a sharp blow to the stomach from Fred.

"I knew it was you two."

"Hoe did you recognise firewhisky anyway?" Asked Fred.

"Something Snape taught you?" Joked George. To her absolute horror Hermione felt herself go red.

"Bloody Hell!" Both twins exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Fred mate, am I hallucinating?"

"No George old pal. I don't think you are. We have just discovered that little Mione here has been drinking with Snape."

She stepped closer to the twins, leaning over a bent double, still winded Ron. "I know nothing about the punch, okay? I will continue to know nothing even if you start drinking Ogden's neat. Fair enough?"

Fred and George huddled together to discuss. Eventually George spoke up. "My esteemed colleague and I have decided that as you offer us so attractive a deal we will keep our silence."

Fred butted in. "But also because Snape would kill us, Mum would kill us and nobody would believe it anyway."

Hermione smiled.

"Just one question."

"What?"

"The comment you made about getting pissed with Snape and passing out together. That actually happened didn't it?"

"If you tell anyone I'll hex you so many times it will take St Mungo's a month just to figure out what I've done."

"Our word is our bond, isn't it Fred?"

"Absolutely George. We swear, not a word. I still can't believe Snape did it."

"Anyway enough of that. Have you seen Harry?"

"He was here earlier but he and Ginny went for a walk." Fred winked as he said it.

"Oh, right. I'll catch him when he gets back." Hermione turned to go to her room but George caught up with her, Fred following, leaving Ron to find a sofa to collapse onto.

"Hermione we just wanted to say, seriously, that what you and Snape are doing, it's brilliant and if it works then… wow… but if it doesn't; we won't think any less of you. We know you're giving it everything. I mean, hell, you're spending the majority of your time with Snape. Even if he's nicer once you get to know him it still can't be fun. And putting up with all the rumours, you're brilliant."

"Thank you." She hugged them both. "That means a lot."

"Oh and if Ron's an arse over any of it just owl us or Mum, we'll sort him out."

"Hermione! You're back before the end of the party." Harry and Ginny entered the common room.

"For heaven's sake Harry I don't live down there."

"Not yet." She heard George whisper. Batting him with the back of her hand she moved across the room to Harry.

"Are you sober?" She asked him.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to talk to you about the project and the holidays and I need you to be calm."

"Can Ginny hear it?"

"Yes. But we need to go somewhere private."

"The room of requirement?"

"Okay."

Harry crossed the room to Ginny who was getting teased by Fred and George.

Together the three of them walked swiftly down the corridors and up staircases to the room of requirement. As they were rounding the final corner they walked into professor Snape. Hermione, who was leading the way, collided with his chest. To prevent her from landing on her backside his arms caught her round the waist.

"Miss Granger you seem to have Mr Potter and Miss Weasley out of Gryffindor tower after curfew."

Bristling at his tone she looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry _Professor_. I'd have done it earlier but I had to deal with the rather daft behaviour of one of my other friends."

She saw the anger flare in his eyes.

"Perhaps this friend would be more reasonable in his judgement if he could gauge what you were going to do next."

At this Hermione grinned up at Severus. "Nah. That'd take all the fun out of it. Don't you agree?"

Snape rolled his eyes heavenwards. "The gods give me strength; woman how your friend still talks to you is beyond me."

"He's a bit beyond everyone really."

At this Hermione earned herself a glare.

"I assume from your presence in this corridor and Potter's silence that you haven't told them yet and that your common room is not suitable for the occasion."

"It needs somewhere quiet."

"Quite. Very well but be quick about it. I can't go letting Gryffindors off without losing house points all night."

Harry, who had been silent during the mini argument, not wishing to incur point losses on Gryffindor, spoke up. "Hermione what's going on? I thought it was just to do with the project."

"It is."

"Then why has Professor Snape still got his arm round you?"

Severus and Hermione both looked at each other shocked then jumped back, neither had noticed.

"Potter, Granger, Miss Weasley, you have half an hour. Any longer and I'll deduct thirty points each."

Ginny choked on a laugh, she knew he couldn't take points from Hermione.

"We won't be longer. I promise. Good night Professor Snape."

"Good night… Hermione."

At this he stalked off leaving Hermione to deal with a glaring Harry and a smirking Ginny.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh shut up Harry and get in the room."

Three walks past the door later they were seated on sofas that the room had provided for the situation.

"Okay Hermione. Time to spill. What is it you want to say? Then for once and for all tell us, is anything going on between you and Snape."

"For the final time. There is nothing going on between me and Severus, we just work together. I've brought you here tonight to tell you that we're ready to start brewing the potion. It's going to take two weeks so I won't be able to come to the burrow."

"Hermione what else?" Asked Ginny.

"Why do you think she has anything else to say?"

"Don't be dense Harry; Hermione didn't bring us all this way to tell us she wasn't coming to the burrow."

"You're right. The potion will need constant monitoring, to do that I'm going to have to stay in the dungeons. But if anyone was to find out where I was staying then it would put my place at Hogwarts and Severus' job at risk. So I need you to tell anyone who asks that I've gone home by apparition and I need to borrow your invisibility cloak Harry."

"You're sleeping with Snape in the dungeons?"

"Oh for pity's sake Harry don't put it like that. It would put the whole project in jeopardy to be traipsing back and forth to Gryffindor tower every few hours."

"What project could possibly be so bloody important?"

"You know I can't tell you that. I wish I could, it would make this all a hell of a lot easier, but I can't."

"Hermione it's all right. Harry understands; he's not stupid enough to actually think there's something going on between you and Professor Snape."

Sarcasm laced Harry's voice as he responded. "Ginny's right. I mean it might be weird how you use each other's first names and how he's comfortable putting his arms around you and how you don't notice when he does, but apart from that nothing in your behaviour would suggest anything untoward was going on. I mean hell! Hermione! You nearly made Snape blush! You answered him back and he didn't take points. I know you say there's nothing going on between you but you've got to admit the evidence doesn't exactly back you up."

"Harry nothing is going on between Hermione and Professor Snape. I know it looks different but you have to trust them."

"I like him." Hermione almost whispered.

"What?" Asked a very shocked Harry.

"He's my friend and I like him. Harry you needn't worry, even if he did try anything Remus and Professor McGonagall would be queuing up to tear bits off him."

Making an effort to grasp the concept Harry asked. "Hermione let me see if I've got this straight. You and Snape are just friends." She nodded. "However I get the feeling that if he ever were to 'try it on' then this would not be unwelcome."

Now slightly pink Hermione considered his statement and decided to admit the truth, she nodded again.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Right. And the reason nothing has happened is because it's against school rules and because Remus would kill him?"

"Possibly, but he might not feel the same way about me. Sometimes I think he does but it's Snape. So I'm probably wrong."

"Well you're quite clearly insane. However if you really do like him I'm not going to take the piss. You'll have a hard enough time without me making it worse."

"Too bloody true." Piped up Ginny.

"Harry thank you for trying to understand. I know it can't be easy for you. Hell it's not easy for me and they're my feelings. Anyway we'd better be getting back to the common room before we lose sixty points."

"Ninety."

"Nah he can't take points off me. That's why I can answer him back."

"Lucky you."

"I'll say. Come on." They left the room.

"It's lucky Ron's drunk." Said Harry. "He might have done something stupid like try to hit Snape earlier. It would have got ugly."

"Why did he act like that?"

"He likes to wind me up. It's revenge 'cause he can't take points."

"Well it's good you've got such understanding friends, hey Gin?"

Hermione stopped dead as this sank in. "You're right. He wasn't to know you'd be so reasonable. He could have lost me my friends. You two go on, I'm gonna wait for him to come back. I've got a few things to say to Severus Snape."

"For God's sake be careful Hermione."

"Never a truer word spoken Mr Potter." Snape rounded the corner.

"Harry lets go now!" Insisted Ginny as she dragged Harry back towards the common room.

"I believe you wanted to say something Miss Granger."

"Don't you 'Miss Granger' me. You could have lost me my bloody friends the way you acted earlier."

"So I see 'friends no matter what' only applies away from precious Potter."

"Friends don't stand with their arms around each other in corridors Severus, Draco isn't the only idiot sprouting gossip."

"It is not my problem that Potter is too stupid to see the truth or doesn't trust you to tell it."

"Harry doesn't believe them really but it's hard for him to trust me when we start backing up the rumours with cast iron proof."

"I stopped you from falling over. It's not as if I ravished you in the great hall at the Hallowe'en feast."

At this Hermione turned bright red and burst out laughing. "That's not the point. It looked like… Well you know what it looked like. I'm sorry to get so worked up about it. I guess I'm tired and over dramatizing things as usual."

"Yes. Well I may not have acted properly earlier."

"Good gods is that an apology?" She feigned deep shock.

"It's the closest you'll get out of me."

"So friends still?" She held out her hand.

"Friends." He took it, kissed it and swept away to the dungeons before she could blink. Hermione was left staring into the darkness of the empty corridor.


	15. The Easter Break Begins

**Chapter 15: **The Easter Break Begins.

Snape let himself into his chambers and sat down on a sofa. Why in the name of all that is holy had he done that!

'She's right.' He thought. 'Idiots like Malfoy spread foolish rumours and what do I do? Go and give them damn substance.' "Argh! What's happening to me?" He cried out loud.

"You're living Severus." Snape jumped three feet in the air at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"That's it! I'm getting rid of the paintings." The headmaster's portrait chuckled.

"Severus this is life. You've put yours on hold for far too long now. It's right that you're building friendships."

"But she's a student."

"That's as maybe but Miss Granger is also a highly intelligent woman. Her status at this school should not prevent you opening up to her. We get very few chances in life to communicate with someone who is completely on our level, don't waste those chances Severus. You never know which will be your last."

With that Dumbledore disappeared from the frame.

"Interfering old coot."

In a daze Hermione walked through Gryffindor common room. Ginny spotted her and hurried over.

"Hermione what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Gin I'm fine." Replied Hermione in a very vague sounding voice.

"Well you don't sound fine. He didn't hex you did he?"

"What? No he didn't hex me, he kissed me."

Ginny spluttered on her punch, grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her up to their room.

"Okay we're alone. What?"

"You heard."

"I think I did. But just to clarify. Snape, that's Professor Snape, the great greasy bat of the dungeons, just snogged you?"

"No!"

"You said…"

"I said he kissed me. And he did, on the hand."

"Oh… Well that's still pretty wow."

"I know." They were just sitting down to discuss it when…

"Ginny!" Harry was yelling up the stairs.

"Back in a bit."

Five minutes later Ginny came back carrying the cloak.

"This is for you. Harry says good luck with the potion and with Snape. Oh and he's lent you this too." She handed over the Marauders' Map. "Just don't let Snape confiscate it."

"I won't, I promise."

..........................................................................................................................................

The following day saw Hermione packing two weeks of clothes into a small backpack as Ginny ran around collecting things she'd forgotten to pack the day before.

"Mione does it feel weird to be going to stay with Snape?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask that question. Of course it's weird, even though I'm friends with the guy it's still Professor Snape we're talking about."

"What time are you going down there?"

"Originally we said half ten but now I'm using Harry's cloak it'll have to be earlier or I'll crash into people. But the main question is what am I supposed to wear? It's the holidays so there's no way I'm spending two weeks in school uniform."

"Just wear jeans and a top."

"It's going to be sweltering down there."

"Oh, well wear whatever's most comfortable then."

"Ginny am I mad?"

"Very. But we love you anyway."

"What time is it?"

"Half eight."

"Let's get breakfast."

Ginny and Hermione joined Harry and Ron for breakfast. While in the great hall Hermione went over to speak to Snape.

"Miss Granger?"

"Good morning Professor Snape."

"What do you want?"

Trying not to let his snarkiness wind her up she replied. "I find I am not able to go home at half ten, I'm going earlier at ten o'clock. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Very well. Farewell Miss Granger." He held out his hand and she took it. "Farewell Professor enjoy your holiday."

In a quiet, questioning tone taking care not to move his moth too much, he asked, Ten?"

"Harry's cloak." She muttered in explanation.

He released her hand and she walked back to the breakfast table. Draco Malfoy's gaze following her all the way.

"If it takes me to the end of next term I'm going to find out what's going on with Snape and the mudblood." He said to Crabbe and Goyle who just grunted their reply through their crumpets.

At ten to ten Hermione left Gryffindor tower, rucksack on her back, the Marauders' Map in one hand, wand in the other and Harry's cloak shielding her from view.

As she crossed the entrance hall towards the stairs to the dungeons, she spotted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the map making their way up. She moved into a corner of the hall and waited for them.

"They think they're so clever." Hermione heard Draco's voice carry up the staircase. "Just because they've got the headmistress fooled. Well they don't fool me. Ministry project indeed, like the ministry would ever trust Snape with a project."

She watched as they crossed the entrance hall to a board where the lists of students who were staying and students who were going on the train were listed as well as those who were apparating home.

"Look, Granger's name isn't on any of the lists. Very suspicious. We should go and watch the Gryffindor entrance; we'll follow her when she appears. I bet she's sneaking off somewhere with our beloved professor."

As soon as they had gone Hermione ran all the way to the potions room. The door banged shut behind her as she collapsed, panting on the desk.

"Hermione is that you?"

Snape stood on guard, wand drawn. She had forgotten about Harry's cloak.

"Oh crap, sorry." She swept it off. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was escaping Malfoy."

"Did he try something?"

"Luckily I was invisible so he didn't spot me but he noticed my name wasn't on any of the lists. He's determined something clandestine is going on between us and he's desperate to prove it. He's waiting for me to emerge from Gryffindor tower as we speak along with his two goons."

"Hmm, maybe I should floo Lupin and get him to remove them."

"Nah just let them sit there and puzzle it out. We can keep an eye on them from here."

"How?"

"With this." She handed the parchment to Snape.

"Potter's parchment. I knew there was something to this." He turned it over and unfolded it, looking for a clue how to work it. Hermione took out her wand, touched it to the parchment and spoke.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Snape stared in awe as lined of ink spidered all over, turning the plain sheet into a map.

The words appeared. 'Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs introduce the Marauders Map.'

"It seems I underestimated Lupin and the Mongrel."

"The dots are the people." She stepped closer to him and pointed out three dots by Gryffindor tower. "See there are Draco, Crabbe and Goyle."

"This is getting confiscated."

"No! Harry is showing his faith in me and a truce with you by loaning this. I can't let you keep it."

Snape looked severely disgruntled. It went against every fibre of his being to cooperate with a Potter. Sarcastically he replied. "We can't have Potter disappointed."

"Severus all my friends are important to me and I won't betray any of their trust in me. Understand?"

Realising she meant him as well he merely glared and tried to pass it back but she put her hands up in protest.

"You keep it for now. Keep an eye on Malfoy." She told him. Severus folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Now that's dealt with I have to ask, why aren't you wearing school uniform?"

"It's the holidays. We don't have to wear it."

"This is not a holiday."

"Term has ended. I am not obliged to wear a uniform. I would have thought you'd be glad to see the back of Gryffindor robes."

"That is an upside."

"I can't see that it makes a difference what I wear. It's also going to be far too hot for robes with ten cauldrons boiling."

"It's never too warm for robes."

"Really?" She drawled. Her voice full of disbelief.

"Shall we make a start?" He said impatiently as he spun on his heel and stalked off to the lab. Hermione ran after him and dumped her bag on the bed.

Snape had lain out the instructions on the table closest. The cauldrons and burners stood with their ingredients as they had the previous night.

"If you take the first four hours and I supervise, then we can switch."

"Okay just don't breath down my neck. You make me nervous." Hermione saw him tense in anger and she regretted the way that had come out. "I didn't mean it quite like that. It's just it's going to be very hard to live up to your standards. You're a potions master, I'm a seventh year and scared silly already. We've got one shot at this and I don't want to cock it up."

"In seven years at this school you have never brewed a potion wrong, with the possible exception of polyjuice potion in your second year and I'm told that error was not down to any lack of ability on your part."

Wincing at the fact that he knew about the error Hermione filled him in on the details.

"It was cat hair. However there was no problem with the potion. It worked fine on Harry and Ron."

"Yes I understand they made a convincing Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well it's hardly difficult."

"I suppose not. All they had to do was stand and grunt."

"Precisely."

"Anyway, my original point was that I highly doubt you will make any mistake that can be avoided."

Taken aback by his uncharacteristic vote of confidence Hermione smiled shyly and turned slightly pink.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Severus, now feeling awkward, retreated to his bunk.

"You can start Miss Granger."

She smiled more as she finally understood, being friends would mean that they would take two steps forwards and one step back every time.

"Yes Severus."

Following the instructions in front of her, written in the spidery scrawl she'd been following for years, she relaxed and settled into the familiar routine of brewing. This was on a bigger scale than she was used to but it felt the same with Snape sat some way away watching her every move.

Two hours in Hermione was carefully timing. She had to wait fifteen minutes before stirring the cauldrons. She used the pause to roughly chop some dandelion leaves.

Snape got up and walked round the tables inspecting the ten potions. As he stopped behind Hermione, looking over her shoulder at her actions, she slipped with the knife and cut her finger.

"Ow, Hell!"

"You were serious." He declared incredulously.

"Of course. You stand behind me and I feel your breath on my neck and it distracts me."

"I'm sorry, let me see the cut."

She held out her hand. He pointed his wand at it and healed her cut.

"I'll try not to breath on your neck in the future. The last thing I want is to distract you."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp gently.

"Thank you for healing it."

"Well we can't have you dripping blood and ruining the potions." Hermione should have been affronted but his biting remarked lacked the usual malice. She changed the subject as she resumed her work.

"Is Malfoy still outside Gryffindor?"

Snape pulled out the map. "No he's not. He's… Oh, bloody great! He's on his way here with the two oafs."

"You go and deal with them; I'll be fine on my own."

"What'll you do if you need me?"

"Yell?"

"They can't know you're here."

"I was joking; I'll send a portrait for you. Malfoy needs to be dealt with and properly, he can't jeopardise the work."

"You're right. Gods are you ever wrong?"

"Only very occasionally."

"It's like being in a room with Albus."

"I refuse to take that as anything but a compliment."

He was stopped from making a cutting response by the doorframe glowing red.

"It's the ward on my office." He looked at the map. Sure enough Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had walked into Snape's office.

Severus left the lab and shut the door behind him. He crept over to the office and jumped slightly as he heard Hermione hiss.

"Severus."

"Get back in the bloody lab!"

"Use this." She threw him Harry's invisibility cloak across the room.

"Potter's cloak?"

"Just use it. It doesn't matter if it's Harry's or James'." She shut the door. Snape swung the cloak over his shoulders. Slowly he opened the door and slipped into the office closing it behind him. Standing out of the way he saw Malfoy going through the papers on his desk. Crabbe and Goyle were standing dumb in the centre of the room looking round nervously.

"Help me search you idiots. Just don't break anything."

"What are we looking for?" Asked Goyle.

"Anything incriminating, a letter, a note, a hair tie. Just something that proves he's shagging her." Malfoy searched through the papers but there was nothing there. In a fit of clumsiness Crabbe knocked over the quill and ink bottle, they skidded across the desk. Malfoy picked up the ink. As he was about to reach for the quill Severus remembered the inscription on it and realised this was the best time to reveal himself. He threw off the cloak.

"Mr Malfoy, I can assume there is a valid reason for your intrusion."

Crabbe and Goyle whimpered in fright and ran off. Snape let them go; he could deal with them later.

"I saw you on that broom with her. You may have the headmistress and the werewolf convinced but I know the real story."

"Do you?" Snape asked wearily.

"I just hope you're using the filthy mudblood. I doubt even you could slip low enough to actually fall in love with her."

Snape found it took him nearly all his control not to hex Malfoy into the next decade.

"Mister Malfoy remember you are talking to a professor. You will serve detention with Mr Filch not only on evenings but also on Saturdays for the whole of next term. The headmistress and your mother will be informed of your conduct. Now leave this office."

Malfoy engaged his brain and realised how much danger he was in. His bravado failed and he high tailed it out muttering about watching Severus' every move. The classroom door shut behind him.

"On the contrary Draco," said Severus, pulling the map out, "it is I who will be watching you." He was about to reset the wards when he noticed the Hermione dot moving between miniature cauldrons in the lab.

After a while she sat down. Thinking through the instructions, which were firmly implanted in his brain, he remembered she would be waiting for another fifteen minutes. He wrapped the invisibility cloak back round him and went back to the lab.

He sneaked around the door and stepped silently over to the back of her seat. Slowly he leant over and blew on the back of Hermione's neck. She jumped and looked round. Seeing no one she turned and looked down at the sheet of instructions on her lap.

If Snape had been stood in front of her he would have seen a slow smile spread across her face as she grasped the situation and thought up a counter plot.

Having gotten away with it once Snape leant over and blew again. This time Hermione was ready for him. She spun around, expecting to grab his arm or body but as he was bent over her hand caught the hood pulling it back as he hand found the back of his head.

The cloak slipped off, they were face to face staring at each other. Hermione's fingers buried in Severus' hair. Without breaking the eye contact Severus lifted his hand towards Hermione's face.

A cough interrupted them. Both flushed bright red and moved. Hermione jumped up to the cauldrons and Snape moved round to the intruder. Dumbledore was gazing innocently from a picture frame on the bookcase.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?"

"Well I couldn't very well leave you alone, Minerva would have had me rehung in a disused classroom."

"Not that that would stop you from interfering."

"What else is an old man to do?"

"Did you have any enquiry in particular?"

"No. I just felt my presence was required."

Dumbledore looked across the room at Hermione. With her hair up he could see the deep blush on her neck.

"I shall leave you to it, just Severus, do try to refrain from getting our head girl drunk again."

He disappeared leaving Snape fuming.

"Ignore him." Said Hermione as she crossed the lab. "I think he was genuinely trying to wind you up."

"It worked."

She stepped up to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

He continued. "I'm sorry for distracting you again."

"Liar."

He smirked. "It was too good an opportunity to waste."

"That's alright it just gives me a reason to plot revenge."

"As long as you don't conduct it in front of Malfoy."

"I won't but I will think of something to do."

"I have no doubt."

Hermione grinned evilly. "You shouldn't have."

The timer went and Hermione went back to work. Severus went and lay down, trying to work out exactly how she was going to get revenge this time.

'Bugger Severus you prat. This is the last thing you need.'

'Rubbish.' Disagreed the other half of his brain. 'This is exactly what you need. You never have as much fun as when you're baiting her and if revenge is going to be anything like the broomstick ride it's not going to be unpleasant.'

Severus squashed that part of his brain down along with the memories of Hermione in front of him on the broom.

'She's a student! She's a student!' He mentally chanted. 'She cannot be anything else! For God's sake, she'd run a mile if she knew what we were thinking. Even if it would mean leaving Black in that hole.'

The morally bankrupt part of his brain offered up one final thought for Severus to contemplate before going back to sleep.

'If she'd run a mile, why didn't she move until the headmaster interrupted? And what would have happened if he hadn't?"

Severus' rational mind had no answer for this that made any sense and as the alarm went off for them to switch shifts he put the question aside and got on with his work.


	16. Nightmares

**Chapter 16:** Nightmares.

As soon as Snape had taken over Hermione ran to the toilet. On her way back she noticed two plates of food had been delivered. She picked them up and carried them into the lab.

"What's that?"

"I think the house elves delivered lunch. One plate was sandwiches, the other cakes. Hermione put them down on a small table near the bed, picked up some sandwiches and sat down on the mattress to watch Severus work.

"You're staring again."

"You watched me work. I'm just doing the same."

"I had to ascertain you were up to the standard needed."

"Well I'm picking up hints on technique."

"I'm sure."

"Well there's nothing else to watch. I tried watching my sandwich but it wasn't quite as interesting."

"I thought you were going to plot revenge."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten." Hermione turned round and lay down to give the subject some serious consideration, leaving Severus to mentally curse himself."

An idea started to form in her mind but she'd have to wait until they were finished brewing to carry it out."

During a break Severus ate some sandwiches and Hermione dozed. Several hours later they switched again. So far everything was going as predicted. As they switched shifts again Hermione picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom. A quick wash later she changed into her pyjamas and, slightly embarrassedly, headed back to the lab.

It was a good job Severus was sat down during a period of observation as he completely froze when Hermione entered the room. She was wearing pink stripy shorts and a vest top.

A certain part of his brain promptly woke up and started making comments on how much of her legs he could see. With difficulty Snape suppressed it.

"Miss Granger what do you think you are wearing?"

"Pyjamas Severus. I can't sleep in my jeans it's far too warm."

"The temperature in here is fine."

"Bollocks."

"Language."

"Bollocks! Even you're too warm. You've pushed your sleeves up and you're getting red from the heat. Just take off your robes. I won't think any less of you if you're wearing a shirt and trousers."

"It wouldn't be appropriate."

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're not exactly operating a formal dress code. It's practicality I'm considering, simple logic. Severus turned his back to her. Hermione, thinking she'd offended him, got up off the bed. She stilled as she saw his hands rise to his neck and start to undo buttons.

Though he worked the fastenings quickly it was still several minutes before he had them all undone. During which a strained silence filled the room. He slid the robes off his shoulders, placed them on a stool and turned to face Hermione.

He stood wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Without the imposing black robes he looked less severe.

"Better?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "Better. And I bet a damn sight cooler. Just one more thing though." She fished in her bag for something and moved round behind him. "Trust me and hold still." Hermione saw him tense but he didn't move. She stood on tiptoe and reached up. Gently she pulled his hair back from his face and tied it with a black band into a ponytail.

"Now that's better." She ran back to the bed and jumped in.

If she had been facing Snape she would have seen that his hand didn't hold quite as steady as normal as he stirred the potions."

As the alarm rang Severus woke Hermione. She opened her eyes and groggily took a few sips of pepper up potion.

Suddenly brighter she got out of the bed.

"You go and get dressed. I'll watch the potions 'til you get back."

"Sod off. You're knackered. Get into bed."

"You can't brew dressed like that."

"I could brew in a tutu if I wanted to. Now get into bed and go to sleep."

Seeing there was no chance Hermione was going to back down Severus undid the top buttons of his shirt and climbed into the cot. It was still warm and the pillow smelt of girl.

'There is no chance I'll get to sleep with her dancing around in that get up.' Was his last thought as he drifted off.

Three and a half hours later Severus started to toss and turn moaning slightly. Hermione looked up sharply. She wanted to go to him but she couldn't leave the potions for another four minutes.

Severus started to cry out.

"No don't… Please I can't… Albus I can't do it… don't make me… I won't…"

He moved violently. Hermione was stuck. She watched the clock tick by as she added ingredients. As the final one dropped in she ran across the room. Severus cried out, "For the love of God Albus no… Please!"

As she reached him she shook him awake. "Severus wake up it's a nightmare. Wake up please Severus."

He woke up and in his disorientated state pulled her down on top of him. Holding her close as his breathing raced. She freed an arm and stroked the hair out of his face.

"It's alright, just a dream. I'm here."

His breathing calmed and she felt his hand move up her back and stroke the back of her neck where her hair would be if it wasn't pinned up.

For a few moments she just lay there, enjoying it. Then she remembered the potions and tried to pull herself off him. However he just wrapped his arms tighter.

"Severus I have to see to the potions let me go."

"Stay here Hermione." He murmured, clearly still half asleep.

"Severus wake up." She pulled away again.

"Don't go. Stay with me." He rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Shit! Severus wake up." She said sharply. As much as she wanted to stay where she was the potions would need attention soon.

The harsher tone of voice got through and Severus came to to find Hermione beneath him.

He jumped back. "What on Earth?"

"You had a nightmare, I tried to wake you, and you pinned me down."

Snape actually blushed. Hermione climbed out of the bed as a bell signalled the need to add more ingredients. When they changed shifts they did so silently, both embarrassed by the situation.

The silence gradually eased over the next two days. Each time Snape slept he had the nightmare. Hermione went to him as soon as she could each time. He didn't try to grab her again so she just sat by him and stroked his hair until he quietened down.

At half three in the morning on the fourth day, as Hermione calmed a sleeping Severus from another nightmare, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. His eyes opened on hers, her hand was caught in his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His voice bare of malice.

"You were having another nightmare, I was stopping it."

"How many times have you done that?"

"Every time you slept. And I'll continue to do it every time you have a nightmare. There is no chance I'm going to let you lie there and suffer."

"They haven't been as bad. Thank you."

Hermione had been braced for a row and was shocked by his gratitude. "Don't mention it."

She smiled at him and he raised a corner of his mouth. Hermione stood up and went back to the cauldrons as Severus drifted back to sleep.

Severus continued to have the nightmare. Sometimes Hermione reached him straight away and comforted him before it took hold. Other times she had to remain stood by the cauldrons unable to go to him. She had to watch him twist and turn begging Dumbledore not to make him go through with the unbreakable vow until the nightmare ended.

After one such time she noticed Dumbledore in his frame.

"How could you do it to him?"

"It was an unbreakable vow."

"It would have been fulfilled if any of the other death eaters had killed you. Why him?"

"Because otherwise Harry would not have had the determination he needed to win."

"But look what you've done to him."

Dumbledore winced but replied with conviction, "Sometimes the greater good is beyond all our emotions."

"You made your friend kill you! He is a good man and you put him through that."

"And not a day goes by that I don't wish there had been another way. I betrayed his faith in me. I made him do something no man should do. I owe him a great debt Miss Granger. He deserves to be happy and I will do everything in my power to ensure his life will be so. Even if it means going over Minerva's head. Take care of him Miss Granger, he needs someone more than he realises."

Dumbledore disappeared from the frame leaving a slightly shocked Hermione to continue with her work.


	17. Hope?

Warning: Mild hints of a stilton cheese rating. Apologies but no other way. As it is I've brought it down from distinct parmesan.

**Chapter 17: **Hope?

On the fourteenth night Severus was on his second to last shift. There were ten hours of brewing left to go until the potions were complete.

The next hour would be comprised mainly of waiting, so Snape sat staring alternately at the simmering cauldrons and a sleeping Hermione trying o figure out what was happening between them.

Despite everything he had done, and she knew all of it, she trusted him, even possibly liked him. Was the girl sane? He was a bitter, twisted man; damaged stock. She was bright, intelligent, with the whole world before her. What would a woman like her possibly want with a man like him?

Maybe that was it. She didn't see anything in him. Instead it was him who was seeing things. The deranged hallucinations of a desperate man.

Now that was a scenario that made sense. He stared at Hermione, another bright spot in his life destined to pass by.

The reluctantly held hope, built out of hours together teasing, talking and just being in each other's company, faded.

"Severus must you always be so pessimistic?"

"Albus it's not pessimism, it's realism. She is an attractive eighteen year old woman. I am an embittered thirty nine year old ex-death eater, how can I possibly hope?"

"When all chance is gone hope is the only thing left. Hope knows no reality, nor impossibility. It operates beyond reason and our control. As does love. Allow yourself to hope Severus."

"To what avail? So that I can watch her fall for Potter or worse Black? No Albus I can't watch that again."

"She is not Lily. Despite the similarities. Give yourself a chance to be happy."

"This conversation is redundant anyway. She is a student. She is under the care of this school. I have taken oaths to protect her and her friends. I won't turn my back on those promises because her intelligence gives her maturity enough to be a temptation."

"This is not a question of temptation. Do you think I would be urging you to turn your back on centuries of rules and regulations, that I would be going over Minerva's head and betraying her trust like this if it were just about temptation? Severus this is it! You and Lily were not destined to be together, fate had already decreed a different path. You and Hermione are not bound by prophecy. Your destiny is your choice if you have the courage to take it."

"Do not speak to me of courage! It is no false martyrdom to uphold my vows as a teacher. What sort of life would I be condemning her to if I chose otherwise? She is the one who deserves happiness. My decision will not be swayed old man. Hermione is a student and my friend. She will never be anything more!"

"Then you are a bigger fool than even James and Sirius could ever have thought."

Silently on the other side of the room tears slid down Hermione's face as Severus' words sank in.

They switched shifts silently. The heavy atmosphere of depression rendering speech and impossibility.

Only minutes later, as Hermione sat back to watch the potions bubble while they imbibed the latest ingredient, Snape began to toss and turn.

However this time it was different. The nightmare seeming to take an even greater hold than usual. Genuine pain told on his face as her thrashed on the bed crying out his pleas to the Dumbledore in his mind.

As soon as she could Hermione threw herself round the room and over to the cot. She didn't care if he felt nothing for her or if he was determined to sacrifice his happiness out of misguided nobility. He needed her and she was going to make damn sure that he took her help.

"Severus!" She yelled as she shook him into consciousness. "Severus!"

He came to pale and shaking. Seeing her before him he clung to her breathing hard. Sobs racking his body as he fought to rid his mind of the terrible images.

"It's alright now." She told him over and over, stroking his hair as her mother used to do to her. "The nightmare's over, I've got you."

As he composed himself he pushed her slowly away. "Keep an eye on the potions." She told him. "I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione left the lab and went through to the office. She poured him a glass of firewhisky and returned.

If Hermione had been slightly less caught up in Severus' pain or if Severus hadn't been so distracted by Hermione and had reset the wards on his office, or if either of them had thought to check the map then one of them might have seen the small blonde seventh year crouched in a corner of Snape's office looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Drink this." Hermione commanded.

"I thought we had a ban on firewhisky."

"No we have a ban on you getting me drunk with the stuff."

"You got yourself drunk."

"You weren't exactly leaping over furniture to stop me. In fact I'm pretty sure I have some memory of you tipping the decanter straight down my throat."

"Bollocks. Just your imagination." He retorted as his memory promptly supplied him with an image of himself doing just that. "You were too pissed to use a glass by that point anyway."

"You weren't exactly sober yourself."

"What is the point of this argument?"

"To distract you from the nightmare." She responded as she set back to work on the potions.

"Bloody do-gooder." He replied knocking back the amber liquid.

"All part and parcel of being a Gryffindor."

"Hmph." Was all the reply she got.

"You've got over another three hours before your shift starts so go back to sleep."

"I'm not that tired."

"Severus all the potions need now is monitoring, if the nightmare comes back I'll be here."

"I don't need your pity."

"Severus Snape the day I pity you is the day Harry starts walking around in an 'I love the Dark Lord' t-shirt. Now go to sleep or you'll be fit for nothing. You hear me? "

Snape stared at her in shock. That anyone could talk back to him like that and, more to the point, that he was letting her.

"Hermione…" He began.

"Nothing you can say is going to make me back down. If I have to stand here and let the potions boil over I will. You are shattered. There are dark circles beneath your eyes and your hands are shaking. For Merlin's sake rest you stubborn man."

He considered her words and turned on the bed to face the wall. "Stubborn witch."

"And don't you forget it."

"Chance would be a fine thing."

Thinking of teasing him more she sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair out of his face. "Would you like a lullaby?"

He steadfastly ignored her.

"No? What about a fairytale?"

No response.

"Yes I think a fairytale. Now which one?"

"Beauty and the Beast?" He quipped.

"Severus Snape you are no beast. Just a moody git."

She moved her hand from his hair to his hand and joined it with hers.

"Sleep well Severus."

He squeezed her hand. "Goodnight Hermione."

She got up and crossed back to the chair. Maybe it was like Dumbledore had said. Hope lived on with out reason or encouragement, beyond chance and our own choices. Yes there was still hope.


	18. Maybe

Cheese Rating: A consistent low level of medium cheddar.

**Chapter 18: **Maybe.

As she watched, Severus slept peacefully. The tension fading from his face as the nightmare never came. Towards the end of her shift Hermione had to add the final ingredient, the elixir of life. Carefully she measured ten portions out of the bottle and watched the clock. Moving round the cauldrons in order she poured the elixir in at the right times and prayed. This was it, no going back now, and no chance to repeat. Now she had to turn up the heat until each potion boiled.

As she turned the heat back down under the final cauldron she sighed, her job was over. Any minute now the alarm would go and Severus would have the final four hours to sit and watch. No more action was necessary, they just had to be left alone until cooked.

She glanced over at Severus and smiled. He was completely relaxed. Without a scowl or sarcastic smirk pinned to his face he looked so different, a lot less scary. She grinned at the thought that she was there watching Snape sleep.

She made a decision and turned off the alarm, he could sleep. No doubt he needed it. He had hardly ever slept the full four hours of his off shift and even when he had tried he had been disturbed by the nightmares.

She was tired but not so tired that it would jeopardise the project by doing this. So as her fourth hour clocked by she settled on her chair for another four.

He slept for three of them. Yawning loudly, he stretched as he woke up. As his memory came back he sat bolt upright and looked around for Hermione.

"What time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"Why on Earth didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep. It's the first time you've slept undisturbed in a fortnight, I didn't want to wake you."

"We'll switch for the final hour."

"There's no point…" He cut her off.

"No arguments. Switch!"

Reluctantly she got out of the chair and got into the bed beside him. He stared in shock.

"Well you said get into bed."

"Hermione let me get out."

"Urgh. Make your mind up." She got out, he moved over and swung himself out.

"Now get in." She looked like she meant to argue. Rolling his eyes he picked her up and dumped her on the bed. He pulled up the covers and tucked them round her. With a smirk he noticed her own version of his death glare.

"Sleep Hermione, we'll be finished in an hour."

Severus was half asleep. Six hours of rest had gone someway to reducing his exhaustion but he needed another six to beat it.

He walked round the cauldrons, each potion looked exactly as it should. Hermione had not made a single error. Someday she could make a terrific potions mistress.

The alarm to signal the end of the hour went and Severus waved his wand at the burners. Simultaneously they all went out.

He heaved a sigh of relief which turned straight into a yawn.

"Severus do they look alright?" the alarm had woken Hermione.

"They look just as we predicted." He yawned again as did Hermione.

"We should sleep."

Severus tried to relax in the chair he was sitting in.

"You cannot sleep there."

"Well where would you suggest then?"

A look of nervousness passed over her face succeeded by determination. He looked at her confused. An expression which turned rapidly to shock as Hermione shifted herself over in the bed.

"Hermione that would not be at all appropriate."

"Oh rubbish. We have just worked solidly for two weeks in a single room, barely spending a moment away from each other, and besides I'm too tired to do anything but sleep. Even if you wanted to." He blushed.

"Hermione…"

"Severus stop being prudish and come to bed."

With a sigh of resignation Severus crossed the room and slid into bed beside Hermione; holding himself completely rigid in an attempt not to touch her.

"Oh stop being a prat and relax. Just think of the look on Sirius' face if you told him you spent the night in bed with an eighteen year old witch."

As she turned over to face him Hermione couldn't help but notice the gleam in Severus' eyes.

"That's the spirit." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and put her arm over his chest. He tensed again then relaxed. He moved his arm beneath her head. Hermione thought he was trying to get out of the bed but he wasn't. Instead he put his arm round Hermione and pulled her closer. She complied and snuggled into his chest.

"Just pray to God Minerva and Remus don't find us, they'd kill me." he murmured as he drifted into sleep.

"Nicely handled Hermione." An old voice whispered through the darkness.

Ten hours later, at four o'clock on the Saturday afternoon, Hermione yawned and went to stretch, then she noticed something. She couldn't actually move much. She opened her eyes in confusion, they widened in surprise.

During the night they must have rolled over. She was lying on her back and on top of her slept Severus Snape, his head on her chest, one hand on her shoulder and a leg flung across her own.

The rise and fall of her chest increased as her pulse began to race. Gently she lifted her hands, she slid one across his back and lifted the hair from his face with the other and tucked it behind his ear and began to run her fingers through it.

She stared in wonder at the situation, though, she admitted, she had occasionally dreamt of situations like this over the past few days, she had never, ever thought they would actually happen.

For a moment she was so lost in thought that she failed to notice that the man on top of her was awake and staring at her.

When she opened her eyes it was to stare directly into his.

Doubt was plain to see in them, that and a sense of reserve as if he was just waiting for her to come to and run for her life.

She moved to shift herself down the bed. Severus thought she was leaving and lifted himself away from her. As soon as she had shifted closer to him Hermione tightened her grip on Severus' back to pull him down. His eyes were now full of amazement and questions.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Shaking slightly he rested his weight back on her small frame and relaxed.

While her eyes were shut she felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her face. She opened her eyes and repeated the action.

He shook his head slightly in disbelief and started to pull her in close.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her face.

"Open your eyes." She heard him whisper.

Complying, her gaze held his. Slowly he tilted his own head and moved in to kiss her. His lips reached hers and gently brushed across them.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Both Hermione and Severus jumped.

"Severus!" It was Remus.

"That bloody werewolf! I am never brewing him wolfsbane again."

He heard Hermione chuckle and looked at her.

"Severus go on, answer the door."

With a look of regret he rose and left the lab.

"Damn Remus!" She said out loud. Hermione smartened up her appearance and made the bed.

"Hermione!" She heard Severus shout. "Your presence is required and bring the map."

Rather confused Hermione fished the map out of the pocket of Severus' discarded robes. As she looked down she saw three people in the living room. Severus, Remus and Draco Malfoy.

"Oh shit." She declared and joined the others.

"Draco." She greeted. "Are you here for a specific reason or just to sprout more crap?"

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood." Draco was shocked to find two wands trained on him.

"You ought to learn to watch you mouth Mr Malfoy." Advised Remus, his wand pointed at Draco's throat.

"If I ever hear you use that term again certain information will be passed to some aurors I know added Snape. Draco blanched but his bravado held in the face of sheer defeat.

"It doesn't matter, I know what's been going on. She's been with you for two weeks. She's never left your rooms and I've already written to father to tell him. He may be in Azkaban but he still has friends who aren't."

"You little shit!" Shouted Severus a she grabbed Draco by the throat. "Doesn't what I did for you mean a thing? I sacrificed my life, my freedom, so that you could live yours free of the pain of killing someone and you repay me how? Well now I recall that debt. Do you hear?"

Going slightly purple Draco nodded.

"You will write to your father and get him to disregard the letter."

"He won't do it, he'll know I'm being silenced."

"Then delay him. Tell him if he waits you can catch Miss Granger and myself together properly and give real proof to your accusations."

"He won't buy that for long."

"Two weeks. You will get us two weeks or you know the consequences." He dropped Draco to the floor. "Now leave my sight."

He ran from the room. Severus turned to Hermione.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh Severus I'm sorry. You could lose your job and it's all my fault." Hermione descended into tears and Snape pulled her against him.

"Shh, don't cry. It will be alright. We will get the potion tested then we will report the findings to the ministry rescue Black and the story will be buried in the excitement."

"Really?"

"Really. I won't let that piece of dirt get you expelled before we've finished this."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms round his neck and was about to kiss him when…

"Ahem." Hermione blushed, she had forgotten about Remus. So had Severus, when he looked up he fully expected the wolf's wand to be raised at his heart, however Remus just smiled, nodded and said, "So I can take it the potions are finished then."


	19. Actions

**Chapter 19:** Actions

"Yes we've finished them." Hermione answered Remus' question.

"Excellent. Then Professor McGonagall would like a word with Hermione and she would like the both of you to report to the usual crowd after dinner in her office."

"Remus why does Professor McGonagall want to see me alone?"

Severus answered. "She wants to check that I haven't molested you during the last two weeks."

"Severus."

"Well she does Lupin. Trust is an illusive commodity."

"Well I'll go and pack my bag, I'll be out in a minute."

"Don't forget Potter's cloak." Said Snape following her into the room. "And here's his map back as well."

"Thank you for not confiscating them."

"As tempting as it is it would mean going back on my word."

She took them from him and packed them into her rucksack.

"Hermione?"

She turned to face him.

"About before…"

"Don't. Just don't take it back okay? You said it perfectly earlier, 'Damn Remus.'"

"Hermione are you ready?" Remus poked his head round the door.

"I'm just coming. I'll see you at dinner."

Severus held out his hand. Hermione sent him a disparaging look and put her arms round his neck.

"Thank you for this fortnight." She kissed him on the cheek.

Snape stood awkward, unsure what to do.

"Thank you… er… as well for… well you know." He kissed the top of her head quickly and released her embarrassed.

"Miss Granger!" Greeted Professor McGonagall as Hermione entered her office. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Professor."

"And how was Severus?"

"A perfect gentleman." Replied Hermione dryly as she realised Severus' assessment of the situation hadn't been far wrong.

"Well of course. I wouldn't have expected differently." Her raised eyebrow was the only hint to her surprise.

"Professor was there a specific reason you wanted to see me alone?"

"Hermione you are too bright to be fooled by half truths. Plainly I was worried about you. I know Professor Snape would never intentionally hurt you, not after he promised, but it doesn't stop me being concerned."

"Professor I am fine. I even enjoyed myself." Hermione flushed and looked down. "Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

Knowing when to change a subject Professor McGonagall said, "So did the potion turn out well then?"

"As well as we could expect. However we won't know if any of them will work until we can devise a method of testing them."

"Yes I have been giving that some thought, I have asked Bill and Filius to try and come up with some ideas for tonight.

"Professor there is one thing I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Draco Malfoy caught me."

"How?"

"He was hiding in Severus' office. He is convinced that Severus and I are having a relationship but couldn't prove it so he took to spying on us. He's written to his father who is going to pass the information on to his contacts at the Daily Prophet. Remus found him and Severus was able to… er… convince him to delay Lucius. We have two weeks to get the potions tested and Sirius out so we can bury the story."

McGonagall sat silent through Hermione's story but now spoke up. "Right, I'll speak to Kingsley tonight and see what he can do. Severus can manage Draco sufficiently well; I see no need to interfere on that point. Only Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I have to ask, what did Draco see?"

"He saw me, in shorts and a t-shirt, fetch Severus a glass of firewhisky at five o'clock in the morning."

"And what reason do you have for taking Professor Snape spirits at that hour?"

"I assure you there was a valid reason but to tell you would be breaking a confidence."

Professor McGonagall contemplated this and the young woman before her.

"Very well Miss Granger. You are free to go. I will see you and Severus back here after dinner."

"Albus!"

"You called Minerva."

"You promised to keep an eye on them."

"As I did."

"Then may I ask you three questions."

"Very well."

"Firstly, what is going on between them?"

"Minerva I believe they are growing to be quite fond of each other."

"And neither of them knows it?"

"Both are mostly unaware of the others feelings."

"Thirdly, what ever am I to do about it?"

"Let nature take its course"

"But he's a member of staff, she's a student."

"I know it's not an ideal situation but I think they could be truly happy."

"Albus are you sure? Lucius Malfoy has been told. He's hardly likely to keep quiet, I know he's not going to be the most creditable source of information but that would hardly concern the Prophet. The truth will out and the ministry will be down on me like a ton of bricks."

"Have faith Minerva. At the present rate it will take until Hermione has graduated before they even discover their own feelings."

"Albus I do not appreciate your humour in this situation."

Dumbledore chuckled and faded from the frame. "Watch them tonight Minerva."

"Damn interfering old man."

"Hermione!" Ginny flung herself on Hermione as soon as she entered the common room.

"Ginny what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Me, Harry and Ron got back last night."

She turned and saw her other two friends.

"Hey Mione, how was Snape?"

"Harry and Ginny told you then?"

"Yeah. I can't say I was best pleased but clearly it's important to you and that's what matters."

Obviously Ron had been rehearsing this speech and Hermione appreciated his efforts. She hugged him "Thank you, your support means a lot." Ron patted her awkwardly on the back.

"So Snape made no attempt to murder you then?" Joked Harry.

"No." She opened her bag. "And he returned these." She handed Harry the invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map.

"Snape had a hold of Harry's cloak and map and didn't confiscate them?" Ron stared at the objects as if he didn't quite believe they existed.

"No Ronald he didn't confiscate them. Something I think you should remember next lesson."

"Yes Professor Granger." She sent them withering glare and took her bag up to the dorm.

"Harry she is spending too much time down there. Did you see that glare, a perfect match for Snape's."

"Well if she starts dying her hair black and wearing billowing robes we'll go speak to Professor McGonagall."

The friends exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

That evening at dinner there were only a few students that had spent the holiday at Hogwarts so everyone was eating round one table.

Hermione was sat between Professor Snape and Harry. Lupin, Ron and Ginny were opposite. After two weeks of hurriedly eaten snacks Hermione was relishing a proper meal of hot food.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you're eating like Ron." Exclaimed Harry.

"Oh lay off Harry." Laughed Ginny. "Mione and Professor Snape haven't eaten real dinners in two weeks. Give them a break. If they want to stuff themselves they will."

"Miss Weasley I think I can safely say that even if I hadn't eaten for a month I would not eat with the speed or force of Miss Granger."

Ron guffawed through his mashed potato before staring in shock as it registered that Snape might actually have told a joke.

Hermione dropped her fork and death glared at Snape. The others decided it was just the time to particularly concentrate on their food.

Leaning closer Hermione lowered her voice so only Snape could hear.

"That's two lots of revenge I owe you now. Severus Snape you're going down."

"If that's an attempt to intimidate me I would try harder." He softly spoke back, staring her down.

"I would but I think you're smart enough to get the message the first time." Hermione refused to back down.

"You've been threatening revenge for two weeks. If you're trying to make me paranoid again it won't work, besides I expect more originality from you."

"It was enough that you were paranoid the first time. I won't repeat myself, don't worry, you'll find I'm a lot more creative."

"Words are interesting but nothing speaks like action."

As she looked into his eyes a slow smile that yelled 'evil' spread across her face.

"On your own head be it."

She span around in her seat and started speaking to Ginny.

Severus turned and noticed Remus smirking at him.

"I take it you heard that."

"Wolf hearing and all that." Lupin shook his head. "Severus Snape you're a brave man."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious. Tell me is there anything in particular you want played at your funeral?"

"Lupin really. She is bound by Minerva's rules. What's the worst she can do?"

"Famous last words. Never underestimate a woman."

"Mmm." Said Snape disbelievingly.

The look of disbelief swiftly left his face to be replaced by one of shock. Snape's eyes widened and his whole body tensed as he felt a hand on his knee.

Severus glanced quickly down. Hermione was talking across the table to Ron, an innocent expression on her face. However under the table her hand was lightly gripping his knee, her thumb tracing pattern on his thigh.

Trying not to panic Snape considered his options. If he tried to move her hand or himself then someone might notice and the project would be jeopardised.

If he tried to ask her to stop then Lupin would overhear. No he had to sit there and take 'revenge' until she decided to let up. So resolutely not thinking about what Hermione was doing Snape carried on with his dinner."

'Why isn't he doing anything?' She thought. 'Here I am, practically coming on to him at the dinner table and he doesn't even choke on a bite of food. Right, fair enough Professor Snape if that doesn't bother you try this.'

It took all her control not to giggle as Hermione slid her hand slowly higher up Snape's leg.

Jut before she reached the top he cracked and slid his chair back, jumping up from the table.

"Severus are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling too well Minerva, I just need some air. I'll see you in the office as planned."

Snape swept away from the hall without his usual amount of composure.

"I'll just make sure he's alright." Said Hermione in a slightly strained voice before rushing from the hall herself.

"Remus what just happened?" Asked Harry.

"I think Severus has learnt why no one should mess with Hermione." Ignoring Harry's requests to elaborate, Lupin moved to the other end of the table and started a conversation with Professor Sprout.

As Hermione heard the front doors close behind her she collapsed on the grass in a fit of laughter.

The spasms subsided and she lay on her back giggling quietly.

"So you really think it was that funny?" A sarcastic voice questioned. Snape had been hoping to surprise Hermione however she never even flinched.

"Well you quite literally asked for it and I didn't think you'd ask for something you weren't prepared to receive."

He sat down next to her.

"Well I think that went above and beyond the debt. Therefore it is my turn to exact revenge on you."

She sat up, suddenly on her guard. He raised his hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face, the other he wrapped round her waist.

Slowly he brought his face closer to hers.

"You Miss Granger are a tease, and do you know what I do to teases?"

Hermione's heartbeat was racing, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Struggling she found the breath to reply.

"Tell me Severus. What do you do?"

He brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I tease them back."

He leapt to his feet and strode quickly back to the castle, leaving Hermione staring into space.

"Bugger!" She yelled. "Bugger!"

'Well Albus was right.' Concluded Professor McGonagall. 'There's nothing to be done in the face of that.'

Following Dumbledore's advice she had been watching Hermione and Severus. Although there was something beyond what Albus had mentioned. There was a palatable atmosphere between them. On the surface they were behaving normally, carefully explaining their work, the speech shared evenly and cooperatively, no sign of anything else. However tension was growing between them, Minerva could see it in their eyes, especially when their gazes met.

Fire danced behind smooth expressions and Professor McGonagall had to accept. Nothing was going to stop this. She just hoped that it would work. If it didn't the fall out could be ugly.

She was broken from her reverie by Bill Weasley speaking.

"I've been talking with Filius and my brothers and we have manipulated one of the spells from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to replicate the gate. I think it's best if Fred and George explain."

"It's a charmed potion, my esteemed colleague and I," said Fred, nodding to George, "developed over the last year. It's designed to keep siblings and nosy parents entering rooms."

George elaborated. "You daub the doorframe with the potion and say the charm, inserting the name of the person you don't want to enter the room. Then that person can't walk through, they hit a brick wall every time they try. It can last for up to a week."

"With a few extra ingredients the twins have extended the power of the potion to include a whole group of people, which means instead of naming a specific person we can banish the living from the door frame."

"You think that'll be good enough?" Asked Snape

"Professor Flitwick stood up for the plan. "We have studied the available information and we think the gate has an unbreakable version of the same charm. So yes it will be good enough."

"Filius I do not doubt your research. I only question it as if it is flawed then Hermione and I will be stuck on the other side of the veil forever. A risk I want to minimize."

"We stand by our work." Said Bill.

Snape nodded. "How soon can you have a doorway ready?"

"Fred and George set up the entrance to the third floor corridor earlier today."

"Then we can start tomorrow?" Hermione's face lit up. "By tomorrow night we should know if it's possible."

Then I suggest we adjourn until tomorrow." Announced Minerva. "Hermione you're on duty this term?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then I am extending your round to cover the third floor landing and the east staircase."

"Yes Headmistress."

"Very well off you all go." Slowly everyone filtered out. Exiting by either the floo or the stairs.

Snape was the last to go.

"Severus."

"Yes Minerva."

"Good luck."

"The potions are beyond luck."

"I was not talking about the potions. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Headmistress."

As he looked up he saw McGonagall and Albus' portrait behind, their eyes twinkling in harmony.


	20. The Third Floor Landing

**Chapter 20: **The Third Floor Landing.

Hermione flipped herself over and thumped her pillows. She'd been tossing and turning for the last two hours and she didn't even feel sleepy.

Her mind was buzzing, by tomorrow they might have the way to save Sirius, then they could rescue him. She imagined Harry's face as he found out his godfather was alive and her heart leapt. Hermione was far too excited to sleep.

'Maybe if I do another patrol round the castle I'll be tired enough to sleep.' Hermione got up and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. She picked up her wand, swung her cloak round her shoulders and crept out of her and Ginny's room.

As she passed the kitchens Hermione stopped and tickled the pear. Most of the elves were fast asleep however a couple were still awake, sitting by the fire place. As she walked down the steps they jumped up.

"Miss what would you like?"

"Er… could I have a flask of hot chocolate?" One house elf sped off. "And… erm… some of those cookies from lunch."

Within seconds the house elves had Hermione's food and drink packed into a small basket. She thanked them and left, grateful that they had forgotten S.P.E.W.

'Now to think of a place to eat this.' She smiled as the answer came to her.

Carefully Hermione made her way to the east staircase. It was narrower than the others and only went up as far as the third floor at which point there was a small landing. No classes were held around there anymore so there was very little chance of being found. She doubted anyone had been up here apart from house elves since her first year and the philosopher's stone. 'Perfect'.

As she reached the top of the stairs she looked around her. It was a bare place with a stone floor that would be cold to sit on. In the corner there was a small fireplace Hermione had never noticed before. As with all fireplaces in Hogwarts it was piled with wood to be set alight.

"Incendio." She whispered, starting the fire going. She put the basket down on the hearth. "Now something to sit on." She went down to the second floor and peeked into the disused classrooms. They had old fashioned stools and benches in front of desks but nothing comfortable. "Well I'll just have to transfigure something, but what?"

Hermione could turn a footstool into an armchair but she didn't like to try with other furniture. Then she eyed the desk. Just last week she had perfected the art of turning one into a single bed. The base would be of no use but she could take the mattress and the bedding.

"Desk verto in cubile." She commanded with a complex series of wand flicks. With a crack and a pop the desk expanded, grew a headboard and also some soft furnishings in dark green.

"Green? They were red last time. Hell Hermione you've got Slytherin on the brain. Oh well close enough." Hermione levitated the mattress off the bed, out of the door and up the stairs to the landing. She placed it along a wall close to the fire. "Just right."

Grinning Hermione got the basket and crawled on to the mattress. As she was about to undo the flask of hot chocolate a voice cut through the gloom.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

She jumped a clear foot off the bed and the flask rolled across the stone floor making a deafening noise in the quiet.

"Bloody hell Severus. Do you have to move so quietly?"

"And how would I catch anyone out of bed if I gave them warning?"

"Yes but there's no need to catch me."

"I think this goes slightly beyond head girl privileges."

"Yes but you still can't take points."

"It's at times like this I most regret it." A touch of humour lacing the usual tone of his voice.

Snape bent and retrieved the flask. "A midnight feast?"

"Hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. Care to join me?"

"Well if you can't beat 'em."

He sat down next to Hermione on the mattress. She transfigured a napkin into an extra cup and poured him a drink.

Looking at what he was sat on he asked, "So where exactly Miss Granger did you get a bed from?"

"The second floor."

"You expect me to believe that there are Slytherin beds just lying around in classrooms?"

"No I transfigured it out of a desk."

"Interesting choice of bedding."

"I didn't choose it, last time I got red bedding."

"Really. So you're subconsciously thinking of a Slytherin? Interesting." He looked up to see Hermione blushing in the firelight. "Very interesting."

"Cookie?" She offered, changing the subject."

Snape took both the biscuit and the hint.

"So what is a responsible Gryffindor like yourself doing in a dark corner of the castle like this?"

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about tomorrow and what happens if it doesn't work and what happens if it does. I've got a million things buzzing around in my head and it won't let me sleep. I thought if I got out for a bit then I might get tired enough. You?"

"Same." At the look on her face Severus realised he would have to elaborate. "I had the nightmare again. I thought if I walked around I might sleep undisturbed."

"Maybe we should just sleep here?" Hermione half joked but it immediately brought up images of that morning.

"You know it's probably because we slept until four o'clock this afternoon that we can't sleep now." Reasoned Severus.

"Well I've finished my drink so I'm getting into bed." She undid her cloak and climbed under the covers. Her feet hit Severus so she had to curl her legs up.

"Would you at least move across so I can stretch my legs out?"

With a sigh Snape moved to the edge of the mattress. Hermione snuggled down and shut her eyes.

She opened them sharply five minutes later when she felt Severus' weight shift of the mattress. He was standing up.

"You're not going are you?"

He turned to face her. "No. I may be damning us both but I'm not going." In the firelight she could see all the buttons of his robes were undone. He slid them off his shoulders and climbed into bed with Hermione.

"This is madness." He commented as they lay side by side on their backs.

"Definitely." Both were nervous and excited. Their pulses going like the clappers. Both too scared to make the first move.

Screwing up all her Gryffindor courage Hermione turned onto her side and slowly slid her hand across Severus.

He turned to face her and cupped the side of her face. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled and moved her arm round his back. "Very." She whispered and leant in to kiss him.

Voices were screaming in her head 'Oh my God I'm going to kiss him! There's no one here to stop it. Oh my God it's really happen…' The voices stopped as their lips met. Gently he kissed her giving Hermione every chance to pull away.

"Severus I am going nowhere."

With her reassurance he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her closer, kissing her properly.

From a nearby frame a portrait of a well recognised old man faded leaving them to it.

Hermione awoke and tried to stretch. In a way that seemed familiar she found this impossible. Opening her eyes she saw that for the second morning in a row she was pinned down by a sleeping Severus Snape.

Bending her head she kissed him. He kissed her back sleepily and pulled back in shock as he woke up.

"Er good morning." Hermione said nervously.

He raised the corner of his mouth. "Good morning."

She smiled back and snuggled down in the bed, getting on an even height with Severus.

"You don't regret last night do you?" She asked almost dreading the response now he was thinking in the cold light of day.

"I should. This goes against the very idea of being a teacher. I'm risking my job and your education." Hermione's face fell. He was going to pull away. "But no Hermione I can't regret it." Severus watched the anger appear.

"Severus Snape don't you ever do that to me again." She said. "You bloody petrified me." she pulled him down on top of her. Moving a hand to the back of his head she kissed him.

"You don't have any regrets do you?" He asked into her neck.

"Not even half a one."

Sometime later they were interrupted by an impatient Scottish female cough.

Hermione and Severus froze, looking at each other in fear. Slowly they turned around.

At the top of the stairs stood a livid Professor McGonagall along with a shocked Professor Flitwick. Fred, George and Bill stood looking like they were undecided whether to be amused at the situation or nauseated at the thought of catching Professor Snape making out.

Molly Weasley was wearing an expression to match McGonagall's; Lupin was pretending to be highly interested in a landscape of a coal mine from the nineteenth century and Tonks was grinning like an idiot.

Everyone stood, or lay in the case of Hermione and Severus, perfectly still. Slowly Hermione turned back and buried her head in Severus' shoulder. Instinctively he held her close, almost without realising it.

"Minerva I think everyone should go back to Remus's quarters. Hermione and Severus can join you in your office in a while."

Snape had never been so glad to hear the ex-headmaster.

"Albus this is your fault. You can help me sort this out.

"I will be happy to assist you in any way I can."

"Right everyone out of here. Down to Remus' rooms now. And you two, my office, ten minutes." McGonagall left sweeping every one with her.

"I think we can officially say Bollocks!"

"At the very least." Agreed Snape.

"Oh well shall we face the music?"

"I don't think we have a choice."

"No maybe not but first." To Snape's surprise she kissed him again. After a couple of minutes he broke it.

"We really don't want to be late."

"Severus just so you know, if I could do last night over I wouldn't change it, even though we got caught. I meant it I have no regrets."

"And I have only one."

She looked at him hurt.

"That we didn't do this elsewhere." She smiled in relief.

"I thought I warned you about that."

"Too good an opportunity to miss. Now come on." He jumped up. "Lets see if I still have a job."

"Do you two take me for a fool?" Demanded Professor McGonagall. However the question was rhetorical. "I was willing to be lenient, to ignore everything I've been taught to believe is right because I genuinely thought you would be sensible enough to be discreet and because Albus said you could be happy together.

A staircase Severus. Have you lost your senses and you Miss Granger, usually the voice of reason, how did that seem like a good idea?

I am severely disappointed in the both of you and as such I will not allow you to put this school at risk of ministry interference again. You will wait.

Until the end of term you will be co-workers and nothing more. Your time together will be supervised. Once Miss Granger has graduated you are free to act as you wish. Now go and collect the potions and meet the order on the landing. And if you are any longer than is necessary I will send Tonks and Remus to fetch you. Understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Severus?"

"Yes Headmistress."

As they walked down the stairs to the dungeons Hermione commented. "Well that could have gone worse."

"You think."

"Severus I have seven weeks left until graduation and I'm going nowhere."

"Hermione I am not worth it."

"That is not your decision to make."

They gathered up the boxes of potions bottles and carried them up to the landing.

Tonks, Remus, Fred and George were sat on the mattress.

"I assume from your presence you wish to volunteer as test subjects."

"Yes Sir, Professor Flitwick, Bill, Mum and Dad are coming up in a bit." Answered George.

"Bill and Dad are just trying to talk Mum out of hexing bits of you off." Added Fred.

Ignoring him Snape handed out the vials of potion. "It should take ten minutes to work so we'll take them and wait for the others. Lupin you are one. Remember your numbers. Nymphadora you're two. Fred Weasley three. George Weasley four. Hermione you're five. Now drink."

Everyone uncorked the bottles of potion and swallowed.

"The potions are definitely not lethal however if you do experience any discomfort or odd feelings then say so immediately."

"How long will it last?" Asked Lupin.

"About ten minutes give or take a few."

The others came up the stairs.

"I'll do it." Said Hermione to Severus. "Molly you're number seven. Professor Flitwick number eight. Arthur nine and Bill you're ten." She explained how the potions should work and that they would have to wait. All the time Molly was sending daggers at Severus.

Suddenly Fred gave a groan and collapsed backwards. Immediately he opened his eyes again and tried to speak but couldn't.

Lupin, Tonks Hermione and Severus collapsed in succession waking instantly. Fred and Lupin were mouthing in panic.

Tonks spoke, "Fred, Remus you're not breathing. You have to concentrate and take in a breath to speak."

"What now?" Asked Lupin.

"Try the door." Said Hermione. Fred walked over; he opened the door and Hermione's heart leapt. It was false hope though; as soon as he tried to pass through it Fred hit a wall.

"Bugger, sorry Hermione."

Remus and Tonks tried as did Severus and Hermione but the same thing happened.

Filius, Molly, Arthur and Bill collapsed. They tried one by one but nothing. No one could pass through. Nine potions had almost worked and George's had had no effect at all. At the cruel twist of fate Hermione burst into tears. Severus was just about to try and comfort her when George gave out a yell.

"Oh God that feels weird." He moaned as he passed out.

"George." Cried Molly Weasley.

Molly and Severus leant over him.

"Mr Weasley can you hear me?"

After ten seconds his eyes opened and he sat up mouthing words until he realised he needed to breathe in.

"It must have been a delayed reaction."

"Indeed Mr Weasley. Now let us see if it was worth the wait."

George stood up and walked stiffly over to the doorway.

Hermione poured every bit of hope into the silent pleas for it to work and burst into tears once more as George walked clean through the door.

"I'm through." Said George in shock. "You did it Hermione. It worked." He danced back and forth over the threshold. The remainder of the crowd burst into cheers. Forgetting everyone, and the headmistress' warning, Hermione threw her arms round Snape.

"We did it Severus. It's working, we can do it." She smiled. Looking round she saw everyone's attention was still on George. Quickly she kissed Severus. "Can you believe it? We invented a new potion."

"Now we just have to save Black."


	21. Behind the Veil

**Chapter 21: **Behind the Veil.

"Right everyone I think we ought to report back to Minerva." Announced Remus.

"Has the potion worn off everyone?"

"Everyone except George Severus."

"Lupin will you keep an eye on Mr Weasley and note how long it takes for the potion to wear off. I'm going to go and collect the book on the veil. I will meet you in the headmistress' office."

As soon as he was out of earshot Tonks and Molly pounced.

"Right." Said Tonks. "Spill. How long has that been going on?"

"It hasn't and it isn't."

"Oh really?" Asked Molly. "And I suppose we were all suffering from mass hallucinations?"

"Fred and George?" Tried Hermione without hope of success. Both witches didn't even contemplate it. "Oh alright. Last night was the first time he kissed me."

"Only last night? But he's been staring at you for ages and you spent two weeks together." Tonks couldn't believe it.

"Well the boy's been hurt in the past. You can't blame him for being slow." Reasoned Molly.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. Professor McGonagall has banned it."

"But you're so right for each other." Hermione smiled at the indignant Tonks.

"It's only until graduation. After that we can do what we want."

"But that's still another seven or eight weeks."

"Tell me about it."

"So what does he kiss like?"

"Tonks! I'm not answering questions like that. I don't ask how Remus kisses."

"Well I'll tell you…"

"No Tonks I do not want to know how my DADA professor teaches."

"Well I want to know how my ex-potions professor does so spill."

"Really Nymphadora and I thought your heart belonged to the werewolf." At the sound of Snape's voice Tonks turned bright pink, even her hair changed colour. She found Remus and joined in his conversation with George and Fred.

"Hermione I do not appreciate being discussed with Miss Tonks."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell her anything. Severus I know you well enough to respect your privacy. I'm not going to break your trust by gossiping. Please try and have some faith in me."

They were prevented from continuing the conversation by Minerva rounding the corner.

"You have a result already?" She asked.

"Yes Professor." Answered Hermione. "Potion number four."

"You mean it works?"

"Perfectly." Replied Severus.

"Well it seems to kick in slower than the rest but it was the only one to work."

George broke into a coughing fit as all his internal organs started to work again.

"That took fifteen minutes to wear off." Reported Lupin.

"Minerva we need to discuss this. Preferably in your office and we'll need Poppy as well."

"Right, Bill go and get Madame Pomfrey." Minerva led the way to her office.

Hermione watched Snape walking beside her. He seemed do different from the man who had stood by her side being scolded by Minerva like a naughty school boy. Now he was in control, once more the distant potions master as if nothing had happened.

Once they were in the office Minerva transfigured objects into extra chairs. Severus took the one next to Hermione despite the disapproving glares sent by Minerva and Molly.

Bill and Poppy Pomfrey stepped in through the fireplace.

"You needed me Minerva."

"Severus requested you be present." They both sat down as Snape stood up and began.

"We need to get Black out of hell as soon as possible. But not before we are thoroughly prepared for what I think we will undoubtedly find. I'm sure you've all read this book and I'm also sure that most of you think that Black's going to walk out of there and be fine in a few hours.

Those of you who think like this are harbouring delusions. The veil is no fairytale, neither is it just some trick doorway. It is an object of dark magic. Black has been trapped in a room with God knows how many other people, starving for three years. It does not sound like the sort of place that has facilities provided and people who have come to the end of their natural lives will have died in there.

In short a starving man has been stuck in a stinking pit of filth for three years and is unaware that there is even a chance of escape. It is highly likely that he won't even have moved for the majority of time he has been there.

The only thing that makes me think that this rescue attempt is worth trying is that Black has the devil's own luck. Anyone who can stay sane for twelve years in Azkaban must have a chance.

Poppy how long will it take you to set up everything you could possibly need to deal with him?"

"About six hours. I'll get some more potions and things sent over from St Mungo's, there's no time to have you brew them."

"Right. I don't want to go in with everyone at work. Arthur when is the ministry at its emptiest these days?"

"From about nine onwards."

"We'll go in at ten just to make sure. Poppy that gives you eleven hours. You'll need to be with us. As soon as Black's free of the veil the magic won't keep him alive, the potion will help but you'll have to work quickly.

Minerva if he has to travel by floo or broom he won't live. Could you stay behind and lift the wards so we can apparate in?"

"Severus do you really think it will be that serious?"

"I will not delude anybody. There is a good chance it is already years too late to save him. He could quite possibly die the minute we get him through the veil."

"The wards will be lifted. Poppy apparate him straight into the infirmary. I'll ask St Mungo's for two extra healers to assist you."

Mr Weasley spoke out. "I'll go back to the ministry and clear it with Kingsley and the unspeakables. I will see you in the main entrance at ten tonight." He flooed out to the ministry.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Bill.

"I suggest you all rest. We will have a busy night. I have no doubt you will all be attending."

A very pale Remus spoke up. "Even if he doesn't live long, it is a chance to say goodbye."

Tonks' hair faded from pink to brown; she gripped Remus' hand tightly.

"Lupin I could not avoid telling you. Letting you go in there tonight unprepared would have been just plain cruel."

"Who is going through the veil?" Asked Molly Weasley.

"Myself and Hermione."

"You're going to put her through that?"

"Believe me Molly if I thought I could make her stay behind I would but she is too like her friends, despite being the sensible one. If I go in on my own I am sure she will find a way to follow."

"Severus is right. There is no way I am letting him go into that alone. Besides this is my project, I will see it through to the end."

How many batches of the potion do you have?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"If Hermione and I take enough for two hours, to be on the extremely cautious side, then there will be enough potion left for the same dose for Black and three other doses for one hour."

"Right then Severus, you and Hermione will go in. if you're not back in one and a half hours then Remus, Tonks and Bill will come in after you. You are both not to attempt anything foolhardy. I will not have any more people trapped in that place. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Yes Professor."

"In that case those who are coming from Hogwarts meet at half nine in the entrance hall. You will apparate from the gates. The others meet them in the main foyer of the ministry at ten."

"Minerva how can we contact you to lift the wards?"

"You can use these." Said Fred. He handed Severus what looked like a scrap of parchment and a small pencil. "When you use that pencil anything you write will appear on the one George is holding." George handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"Molly you keep this one." Severus handed it across. "As soon as we get out draw a line across it and Minerva will lift the wards. I will see you all tonight. I have to go and prepare the portions of potion for tonight and write up the results of our experiments."

"Do you need any help?" Asked Hermione.

"No, I will be fine; people have better things to do than chaperone us. Go back to Gryffindor and see your friends. And tonight don't wear your uniform; if this gets leaked to the press I don't want stories about us dragging students into this."

"Very well, I'll see you at lunch."

She got up and went back to the common room, her stomach churning with nerves and excitement.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Yelled Harry as soon as she stepped through the portrait.

"I've been in Professor McGonagall's office"

"Since last night?"

"I couldn't get to sleep last night so I got up early and went for a walk. Severus found me and we worked on the project 'til we had a breakthrough. Then we went and saw Professor McGonagall. Are you saying you didn't look on the map?"

"We didn't like to, not after last time. Ginny said it was an invasion of privacy and threatened to hand it in to Snape if we ever tried it."

Silently praising Ginny she responded. "Well I have a free day. Our project is as far on as it can be, so what are you guys doing this afternoon?"

"Me and Ron are going down to the quidditch pitch to practice if you and Ginny want to come and watch."

"Yeah that sounds good, I haven't been down to the pitch in ages."

So that afternoon Hermione spent her time with Ginny laughing at the antics of her two best friends on their broomsticks. It was the most normal time she'd spent in months and for a while it felt like it had in the third year; when the two scariest people in the world had been Severus Snape and Sirius Black. It was strange, thought Hermione, that this time should come directly before she set off with one of those men to save the other.

At twenty five past nine Hermione stepped down into the common room wearing a set of plain black robes, ones which had been bought to attend the many funerals of the war.

"Mione where are you going dressed like that?"

"Um… to patrol." Bugger, she should have thought this through more carefully. "I'll see you later." She ran for it.

Pelting down the corridors she almost slipped down the staircase. She took a second to compose herself and joined the group in the entrance hall.

"We're all here then. Let's go before Mr Potter takes it into his head to find out where Hermione is going at half nine."

"I told him duty."

"And he won't have bought it for a second. We must get off the edge of the map before it occurs to your friends to look."

Hermione knew Snape was right. They set off, wands drawn with 'lumos' casting light, across the grounds to the gates.

"Here drink this." Severus offered her a bottle of potion. "We need to drink it now."

Hermione uncorked it and drank; it was bitter and tasted coppery like blood. "Well it tastes better than polyjuice."

"It would be hard pressed not to."

They stepped through the gates. "Ready everyone? The ministry foyer. 3…2…1…"

Hermione closed her eyes, concentrated on the image of the ministry in her mind and apparated.

'Pop!' At once all six appeared. Molly, Arthur, Fred and George were stood there with Mad-Eye Moody and another man, presumably an unspeakable who would show them the way.

"Good evening Alastor, we weren't expecting you." Greeted Snape coldly.

"Minerva asked him to be here." Explained Arthur.

"Snape." Said Moody, by way of a greeting.

"Everyone follow Madiford. He'll show us the way to the veil."

The group of order members followed the unspeakable sown into the bowels of the ministry to rescue one of their own.

After an elevator ride and the walkthrough the enchanted corridors the party reached the door. As Hermione stepped through the memories of that fateful night flooded back.

Nothing in the room had changed. The veil still stood there, fluttering in a non existent breeze. Her contemplation was broken by a sharp pain in her stomach. A couple of seconds later she heard Severus groan and the world went black.

"Hey Fred have you got a permanent marker?"

"No George. Why?"

"Bugger we've got Snape lying there unconscious and defenceless. We can't be given detention and we forget the means to give him a twirly moustache."

"I've got some string; we could always give him pigtails."

"You do anything of the sort and I'll send you back to Hogwarts to face punishment."

"Aww Mum, not even a ponytail, on top of his head with a bow?"

"Yeah come on Mum Sirius would find it funny."

Mrs Weasley didn't say anything, she didn't have to. At the look on her face the twins abandoned all thoughts of mischief.

Hermione and Severus came round with a moan.

'God this feels weird.' She thought. Her muscles tingled with the lack of oxygen. With a slight wobble she stood up.

She forced air into her lungs to speak to Snape.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go. Poppy get everything ready. Lupin start the watch."

Snape held out his hand, Hermione took it gratefully and they walked towards the veil.

She felt scared but here was no panic. Then she realised she couldn't panic. She had no pulse to race, no blood flow for adrenalin and no breath to hyperventilate.

"Ready?" Severus asked as they stood in front of the veil. Taking a breath she didn't need Hermione nodded and stepped forwards.

As the room materialized in front of them Hermione turned and buried her face in Severus' coat. She didn't know whether to cry, scream or be sick. Counting everything she had seen during the war, the most terrible view of her life was this room.

Severus' descriptions had been accurate but had not captured the true horror of that place.

The room was as big as a football field, filled to bursting point with humans. All lay on the floor silent, in varying states of decomposition. All were skeletal and filthy, dressed in muck covered robes. Said muck was ankle deep on the floor and the stench was the single worst thing Hermione had ever smelled.

It was a good job breathing was optional.

"Severus how are we ever going to find him?"

"We'll do it. You take that half. Try to check everyone. It's likely that you won't recognise him at first."

So they split up. Hermione looked at the people around her. They lay staring, glassy eyed and silent. Not even noticing her as she struggled to step over them. Occasionally she found one who would meet her gaze. Looks of deep pity in their eyes. Hermione jumped as she heard one mumble.

"Poor girl, such a pretty girl, so young." They thought she was stuck here. Perhaps this living corpse was still lucid.

"Please can you help me?" As she knelt she realised it was a woman, perhaps forty at the eldest.

"No escape. Not here."

"I know that but a friend of mine is here too. Sirius Black. Have you seen him?"

"Angry. He was angry for so long, finally went quiet after a few weeks, behind me but I couldn't move to see where."

"Thank you…"

"Alice, my name is Alice."

"Thank you Alice."

Trying not to cry Hermione moved on. If only they had enough elixir of life to save them all. If only Voldemort hadn't tried to steal the stone.

Hermione checked everybody, most looked dead, some were dead. An hour later she was halfway down the room. Snape was ahead of her.

She sped up her checking. Ten minutes later Hermione gave out a choked sob that echoed round the silent room and collapsed to her knees.

In front of her, on his side, face half buried in human waste, curled into the foetal position, was Sirius Black.

She tore off her cloak and laid it down behind him. Then gently she rolled him onto his back. He moved freely but she noticed he was murmuring the same words over and over in a cracked voice.

"Albus will find a way. He'll get me out. He'll find me."

Using her handkerchief she wiped the muck off his face and moved his hair out of it.

"Oh Sirius." Then snapping to work.

"Sirius! Sirius Black can you hear me?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Damn it Sirius if any part of you is still in there then fight, don't you bloody dare give up now. We are going to get you out of here."

At that the mumbling stopped for a couple of seconds then started again. Snape joined her.

"Is he lucid?"

"I know you have a low opinion of him but does he look lucid?"

"I think I've seen him worse."

She ignored him. "Sirius we're taking you Hogwarts."

For a moment something flickered behind his expression.

"Sirius, Hogwarts, you're coming home to Hogwarts." Then a brainwave. "Home to Harry, you're going to Harry."

"Harry?" His cracked voice asked. "I left him all alone, Harry alone." The mumbling started again.

"Hermione we need to move him now."

"You sit him up, I'll do the potion."

Snape handed her the bottle and lifted Sirius to an almost sitting position.

"Sirius you need to drink this." Gently she tipped the bottle and he drank, gulping the first thing to pass his lips in three years as if it were life itself.

"Sirius it you can hear me look at me." Another flicker.

"I think," said Severus, "that it's taking time to sink in that there are actually people here and talking to him. He probably thinks you're a delusion."

"Well you try. There's no way he'd mistake you for a dream."

"Black! Look at me you mongrel."

"Severus."

"I'm trying to provoke him. Even if it's anger a reaction might save his mind.

You always were an idiot. Getting into stupid situations. Look at me when I'm speaking to you, you prat. Lost you're marbles as well as your freedom have you?"

Severus was getting so into his rant that he almost missed the pair of dark brown eyes staring at him from the skeletal face.

"Finally registered that it's not a dream has it? Yes I am here saving your pathetic hide."

"Severus you got your reaction, stop winding him up. Wait 'til he's well enough to answer back. Sirius can you look at me?"

His gaze started to move over. Then he groaned and curled up on the cloak.

"Sirius?"

"The potion's kicked in."

Thirty seconds passed. "What's happened? Why hasn't he come round?"

"Wake up you mutt."

His eye lashes flickered.

"He's just unconscious. His body probably couldn't take the strain. Cone on let's get him out of here and hope to heaven Poppy can work a miracle."

He slipped on arm under Sirius' back, one under his knees and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing.

"I should never be able to lift a man that easily."

Carefully they picked their way back across the field of people to the veil.

"Now," he said, "We pray."

Hermione saw him screw his eyes shut as he walked back through the veil. She followed without hesitation.

Poppy had a stretcher levitating, ready and Severus placed the man down upon it.

Immediately Poppy started firing spells at Sirius' body

"Molly are the wards down?"

A pause. "Yes now."

"Okay everyone, the infirmary, 1…2…3…"

'Pop!'

Two other mediwiches joined Madame Pomfrey as they moved Sirius onto a bed, never pausing in their spells.

After twenty minutes she left the others to it. "Right he's stable for now but as soon as that potion wears off we will have a battle on our hands. It is going to be a very long night. Remus you can see him now."

After ten minutes Remus came back. Silent tears streaming down his face.

"I… I said goodbye." His voice breaking at every word. "Just in case you know."

Tonks wrapped her arms around him.

Molly did what she did best when upset, she conjured chairs for everybody and got them settled then ordered Severus and Hermione over to a bed.

"Now how are you two?"

"Fine." Answered Hermione. "I'm just fine." Words that were rendered redundant by her breaking down into tears.

Snape pulled her into his arms.

"Molly you can never imagine the horror of that place."

"Look after her and let her take care of you."

"I doubt that would go down well with Minerva."

"Tonight Minerva will be to preoccupied with Sirius. Damn propriety for once Severus and comfort her."

Snape nodded and picked Hermione up. He settled himself into a chintz armchair with her on his knee.

After another ten minutes the potion wore off and Hermione could once again hear Severus' heartbeat as her head lay on his chest.

Minerva arrived but after one look at Severus' expression as he held Hermione she decided to leave them together.

Poppy crossed back to them. "We have done everything we can until the potion wears off. Now you two I want you cleaned up. No arguments. You can come back as soon as you're decent."

She shooed them out of the infirmary.

"Oh Hell" Hermione declared.

"What is it?"

"I can't go back to Gryffindor looking like this. Harry and Ron would freak."

He thought for a minute, having an internal debate, then grabbed her hand.

"Come on we can send a house elf for a change of clothes."

Hand in hand he led her down to the dungeons.

One delightful bath later Hermione dressed herself in the tracksuit trousers and jumper the house elf had brought her.

She exited the bathroom and sat in Severus' living room as she waited for him to have a bath himself.

"So Miss Granger the project has been a success?" Dumbledore materialized in a frame.

"Not yet. Even if Sirius survives I'm not sure if his mind has, there was some hope but we are not out of the woods yet."

"One step at a time. As you know time can do miraculous things and Sirius is a remarkable boy."

"Yes sir."

"Minerva will come round you know. Just don't give up. She's an old romantic really."

"And graduation isn't that far away. Only seven weeks."

"Hermione don't tell Minerva I told you this or she'll have me rehung in Myrtle's bathroom, but why wait for the N.E. to come to you? It's only seven weeks if you wait for the exams."

"You mean I could sit them early?"

"If you were ready."

"Professor I've been ready since fifth year."

"I would never have suggested it if I thought otherwise. Go on surprise the boy. Make him happy Miss Granger."

He disappeared as the bathroom door opened.

"Did I hear Albus?"

"Just checking in."

"On us or the project?"

"Both I think, but I get the feeling his heart's not quite in it when it comes to chaperoning."

"Right let's get back up there before Minerva's after us with an unforgivable."

Hermione got up but pulled him back as he reached the door.

"Wait." She slid her arms round his neck and kissed him.

"You are a bad influence." She grinned. "And you're not inspiring me to go up and join the vigil."

She pulled back. "Well I'd better stop then."

They walked back up through the castle silent.

As they passed through the infirmary doors they were met by frantic activity.

Arthur came up to them. "The potion's worn off. We've just got to pray.

Severus felt Hermione grip his hand. He pulled her back to the armchair and into his lap.

"Severus no!" Started Minerva.

"Not Tonight." He almost shouted. "Please Minerva. Leave us for tonight."

Minerva McGonagall paled, never had she come so close to hearing Severus Snape beg for something.

"Tonight then, but as soon as you leave the infirmary then nothing."

"Fine. As long as she's here tonight."


	22. Back to Normal

**Chapter 22: **Back to Normal.

Hours later everyone was still in the infirmary. Most were asleep, curled up on either spare beds or in their chairs. The only two awake were Snape and Molly. She was watching him watch Hermione.

Severus was staring at Hermione in confusion. He was having some trouble coming to terms with the situation.

She wanted him. Hermione Granger actually wanted him. He didn't know how long she'd want him for, after all she was only young, but for the time being Severus was content with the present.

He wasn't sure what would happen if Black ever got well again. He couldn't quite forget the way she had blushed when he had asked her about Sirius. 'No damn it. Leave the flea bitten canine out of it for now.'

Molly smiled to herself. It was a sight no one ever thought they'd see. Severus Snape, the snarkiest, most miserable man on the planet, was in love with a woman who could run rings round him.

"May miracles never cease." She muttered before dozing off.

Morning dawned. The sunlight shone in the windows and onto Hermione's face. As she awoke she stretched waking Severus.

"We seem to be making a habit of this." He whispered .

"It's much more pleasant without the hangover."

"Agreed but I meant waking up together. This is the third morning in a row."

"Ron and Harry will think I've moved out."

"They'll be watching your every move on the map."

"Nah. Ginny's got that covered."

"Until Miss Weasley worries too."

"Let them see me, they'll see everyone here with us too." She cuddled into him then froze.

Hermione pulled back. "Oh Merlin the map."

"Changed your mind?" Sarcasm creeping back into his voice at the disappointment.

"Not me, Sirius."

"You need to get that map back."

"Or there might be another way. The map's creators might know how to hide things."

"Lupin."

Hermione jumped off Snape's lap and shook Lupin awake.

"Remus. Remus."

He sat up wide awake.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing it's not Sirius. It's Harry, or more correctly his map. Remus is there anyway to hide Sirius from the Marauder's Map?"

He thought for a minute grasping the situation.

"Yes there was. James used to use it so we couldn't spy on him and Lily. I'll go and sort it out with Poppy."

He got up and ducked behind the screens Madame Pomfrey had erected to block Sirius from view should any students need medical attention.

"Well the longer he lives the better his chances." Said Snape

"But will his mind be alright?" Hermione asked sitting down on the arm of Snape's chair.

"It may take some time but his mind will heal. Anyone who can spend twelve years in Azkaban sane, can survive anything. And he's always been a bit weird."

Hermione refused to dignify that with a response.

"Urgh what time is it?" Asked a sleepy Fred.

"Half six Mr Weasley."

Fred jumped at the sound of Snape's voice before remembering where he was.

"George mate wake up."

"What? What is it?"

"We're going to be late for potions." He joked.

Immediately George woke up. "Oh crap, hell, Snape, detention."

"Mr Weasley as much as I'd like to give you detention it is impossible."

"Hang on we don't live here anymore. Fred you arse. You scared the living daylights out of me."

Fred was quietly laughing his head off.

"You know you'd have done the same."

The others had woken during the kafuffle.

"Ah good you're all up." Remus and Madame Pomfrey were walking towards them.

"Poppy how is he doing?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"He's sedated and is going to stay that way until his organs are healed. Last night he had three heart attacks, his liver failed and so did his kidneys. Using potions I have managed to get Sirius stable again. It will take the better part of a week but I am confident he will live. And if I know Sirius Black he will be fine, it may take him some time to readjust but at least he can be free."

Molly, Minerva, Remus, Tonks and Hermione burst into tears at the news.

"You did it." Said Remus loudly, pulling Hermione up off the arm of the chair. "I knew you could do it. You have brought back my friend. I'm not the last Marauder." He said, grinning through tears of joy.

He swung Hermione round, lifting her clear of the floor. "I'm not the last Marauder!" He laughed. He put Hermione down and moved to Severus.

"Sirius Black put you through hell and I stood back, doing nothing to interfere. You owed us nothing and yet you worked tirelessly to save him. Thank you Severus I am in your debt." He held out his hand.

After a slight pause Snape shook it. "No debts. You owe me nothing. I will get my reward when he finds out who saved him."

Remus laughed. "I must make sure to bring a camera; it will be a picture to frame."

"Right now." Said Molly, drying her eyes with a hanky. "Breakfast. Everybody pull together the tables and put the chairs ready.

As the people moved about taking the tables from the ends of the beds and making them into one large one, Molly used the floo to order breakfast.

It was a happy meal, everyone was smiling, and even Severus had raised the corner of his mouth.

Once breakfast was over Professor McGonagall stood up.

"This morning is the first of the Easter term therefore I think it would be wise for Bill, Remus, Severus and Hermione to return to their classes. You will be informed of any change and may return after school.

Miss Granger I suggest you try to think of some suitable reason to explain where you were last night and how you managed to change your clothes without returning to Gryffindor tower.

Now Severus I thought I had made myself clear, I know last night was an exceptional case but under no circumstances will Miss Granger go unaccompanied into your chambers and even if she is accompanied you will not lead her down there by the hand. From now on Severus you can once again deduct points from Miss Granger and I suggest you exercise that right. I don't want a single person to believe Draco Malfoy's rantings, now matter what level of truth."

Her voice softened as she continued.

"I am not trying to be purposely cruel. I believe that if you share something truly special then it will last seven weeks. Understood? Good. Now Severus go and direct that anger at your seventh years. Miss Granger go and change into your robes and hurry to the dungeons."

Hermione was seething. Snape had deducted ten points from Gryffindor for being late. Harry and Ron were refusing to speak to her and she was having to work with Malfoy.

"What's up Mudblood? Have you had a lover's tiff? Maybe he's finally getting bored of tainting himself with such filth."

"Oh shut up ferret boy. So how's Daddy? Still insane? Tell the dementors I said hi."

"Malfoy advanced on her slinging threats and insults but Hermione wasn't listening, she was too caught up watching the flame under Draco's cauldron growing. Making the potion boil madly.

She looked to Snape to see if he had noticed and stared as she caught a glimpse of his wand up his sleeve and his gaze fixed on Draco's potion.

It turned from green to a violent pink and started spitting. Quickly Hermione pointed her wand. "Evanesco!" She shouted just before it exploded.

"Miss Granger." Snape shouted over the class chatter. They shut up. Snape hadn't yelled at Hermione for months. "On whose authority did you vanish that potion?"

"It was about to explode."

"Impudence. You distracted Mr Malfoy to the point where his potion was barely saveable then vanished it. Detention! Tonight, straight after school you will go directly to the infirmary and serve it helping Madame Pomfrey. See me after the lessons for details."

She was going to kill him. Her heart had been sinking throughout the lesson. She never thought he would take Professor McGonagall's words so to heart. Then a flood of relief as he'd assigned her to the infirmary, giving her a cast iron reason to be absent should Harry and Ron try to stop her.

"Everyone bottle up your potions and place them on the front desk before leaving."

Slowly everyone cleared up and filed out the classroom.

"You wanted to see me _Sir._" Severus winced at Hermione's tone, she grinned

"Five points…" now she winced, "to Gryffindor for not hexing Malfoy and five points for not hexing me."

Hermione stared. "Surely that will set of some sort of alarm." She grinned as he glowered at her.

"Go and explain to your friends or Minerva will have my hide, she'll think I'm giving you detentions for other purposes. God it's going to be a long few weeks."

"It'll pass quicker than you think."

"Get out of here before we end up chaperoned during lessons."

Smiling she kissed him and ran off to the common room to make up with the boys.

"Right I have to explain last night, oh and probably the night before as well."

Harry and Ron, shocked at not having to pry an explanation out of her, listened in silence.

"Well you know we brewed the potion? Well over the last two days we tested it and used it. I can't say what for yet as might not have worked. Now we're just monitoring the results. Last night was when we used it. We had to do it then and I wasn't allowed to tell you. Okay?"

After a while they seemed to take it in.

"So the project is over?" Asked Harry.

"Nearly. We need to spend the next few nights monitoring the results until we're sure what's happened. So I'll have to go back after dinner, that's why my detention is earlier. And you can tell we're nearly done. Professor McGonagall's let him take points again. I think he's been clocking them up."

"Git. Well you still have us Mione."

"Thanks, now let's get to transfiguration."

At lunch time Hermione visited Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've thought of a way to really minimize the scandal if Lucius gets the story to the papers."

"Oh and what is this?"

"I want to take my N.E. this week. It means that by the time the story is published I will have graduated from this school. Professor Snape would be with a former student, not a current one; it makes a difference that could save his job."

"Hermione I want you to answer me something. Don't reply straight away; take a while to think about it. Are you serious about Severus?"

'Am I?' She thought. 'Hmm can I see myself walking away from him? No, I can't. Oh Merlin I am. I'm serious about Severus Snape.' That sounded weird, but not as weird as her next thought. 'I love him. Oh crap.' Ron and Harry would kill her.

"I love him; I think I actually do love him. I don't want him to be disgraced. Please let me do this."

"As you plead such a convincing case I will allow you to sit your N.E., you will do them tomorrow and Wednesday in the room of requirement. I don't have to ask if you are prepared. I will give you an exam timetable tonight. Hermione was this Severus' idea?"

"No. he knows nothing about it and I don't want him to know. It's a surprise."

"That will be one very big surprise."

"I'll tell everyone when Sirius is better. We might be able to bury it under the shock of him being alive."

"Very well and as to Sirius, there has been no change. Poppy is making steady progress, enough so that the extra healers have gone back to St Mungo's. She can manage him on her own from now on."

That evening at dinner Hermione explained to Harry and Ron how she had been caught by Draco in Snape's room and how he had gone to the press. She told them she could minimize the damage by taking her N.E. early but that they weren't to tell anyone.

They were good friends. They offered to hex Malfoy and promised to take the secret to their graves.

So the following day Hermione started her final exams, covering DADA, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. The day after she took Astronomy, History of Magic, Charms and finally Potions. That was the weirdest to do. Having to brew a potion without the feeling of Snape watching over her.

During the nights Hermione sat in the infirmary, with Remus, waiting. Madame Pomfrey reported that Sirius was making excellent progress, fighting back much quicker than was decent for a man who had been through what he had.

After break on Friday Hermione had potions again. She had hardly seen Severus over the last week.

She sat on a desk with Ron and Harry.

"Miss Granger is there something wrong with Mister Malfoy? Return to your original seat now."

With a slight groan Hermione moved back to the front desk.

"Are you determined to get detention or do you just want to lose Gryffindor all its point because if so I will be happy to oblige. Five away from Gryffindor and if you ever groan in my presence again it will be thirty. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

The Slytherins were confused. At one point it had seemed quite clear that something was going on between Granger and their head of house. But now he was treating her with the contempt he usually saved for Potter and Longbottom. They wondered what had happened to change it.

Halfway through the lesson, while Hermione was at the back of the classroom getting more hellebore after Snape had vanished hers, taking five points for it being chopped incorrectly though there had been nothing wrong with it, a first year appeared at the door. Quivering he handed Professor Snape a letter.

Purposely he strode down the length of the classroom and grasped Hermione's hand.

"Class dismissed." He yelled. "Clear this place up and get out of here.

Come on infirmary now." He pulled at her arm. "Hermione move. He's awake."

Immediately Hermione ceased resistance and they dashed from the classroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Ron.

"Mate I have no idea but I'm sure Hermione will tell us when she can."

"But did you see that? One minute he's being mean, taking points and vanishing her work. Then he's calling her Hermione and running out of the classroom hand in hand with her. And she's smiling, like she enjoys it."

"Ron this is not the place to talk about it. Let's go to the dorm."

Once they were safely away from nosy Slytherins Harry broke the news to Ron.

"There is no easy way to say this so I'll just get it over and done with. I think Hermione is in love with Snape and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about her."

Ron didn't go mad, he just sat there looking appalled, shock not letting him move. Harry decided to leave him to come to terms with it and went to see Ginny.


	23. Dinner

**Chapter 23:** Dinner.

Severus and Hermione burst breathless into the infirmary. Poppy and Molly stood smiling and crying at the foot of a screened off bed.

Cautiously Hermione approached. As she rounded the screens she saw him. Now clean, his hair washed and trimmed to just below his shoulder. Sirius was still skinny but he looked alive, his eyes were awake and focused on Remus who was just concluding his account of the war.

"So you see if Severus hadn't followed Dumbledore's orders then we would all be dead, including Harry."

Sirius nodded then noticed Hermione, he frowned, trying to place her. Then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Hermione?" She nodded. "Good God you're all grown up."

She choked back a sob and moved round the bed. "Hell you scared us. I thought we were too late when I found you."

"You? Remus how did I get out of there?"

"Now that is for Hermione and Severus to explain."

"Severus? What does he have to do with it?"

"Everything Sirius. Now listen to them, I'll be talking to Poppy."

Hermione turned and saw Severus sulking by the door. "I'll be back in a second."

"Severus come and help me explain to Sirius. Stop being awkward and come and gloat."

"You could explain on your own."

"But I don't want to."

With the small amount of jealousy suppressed Severus followed Hermione back to Sirius.

"Black, good to see you looking better."

Sirius was surprised at the civility. "Snape, Remus tells me you had something to do with getting me out."

"Something. But Hermione should start." So she sat on the edge of the bed and began. She told Sirius about finding the book and Minerva setting the project. Severus quickly filled him in on the research and testing the potion.

Then Hermione told him about going through the veil. She broke down into tears when she said how they had found him.

Sirius then stared in amazement as Snape sat down next to Hermione and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his coat. He took up the tale.

"You were such a mess, lying with your face in the filth, muttering nonsense. You couldn't even see us. It was hard to tell it was you."

"So how did I get out?"

"We fed you some of the potion, you were unconscious so I carried you out. Then Poppy took over, she's had to repair nearly every part of you. We were worried that your mind might not have survived but spending years in a hell hole seems to roll right off your back as usual."

"Snape I can never thank you enough for what you did. I am sorry." He held out his hand. Snape shook it.

"Now would you like to tell me what you're doing with my Godson's friend?"

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Minerva's voice carried angrily across the room. "What have I told you about dragging Miss Granger around by the hand? And in front of the students too!" She rounded the screen. "Let go of her this instant. What part of 'wait 'til graduation' are you two finding it difficult to grasp?"

Hermione had to struggle not to laugh as she heard Severus barely murmur, "Wait."

"Miss Granger a word alone now."

"Merlin, you're in love with her aren't you?"

Severus didn't answer.

"Bloody Hell! How did that happen?"

"It would seem I actually have something to thank you for. If you hadn't have got yourself stuck in that place then I would never have got to know Hermione properly."

"Glad to be of service." Replied Sirius half sarcastically.

"Has Poppy dealt with the muscle atrophy?"

"Yes she did it while I was under. Thank God."

"So would you feel up to a bit of a walk tonight?"

"Where?"

"I was thinking of the great hall. After all you do have a Godson who still thinks you're dead."

"Why didn't anyone tell him?"

"He was so torn apart when he first lost you. It would have been dangerous to give him false hope. It was very touch and go at times."

"Oh. A walk sounds good then. Give me a hand and I'll try it now."

Slowly Sirius moved the sheets back and turned his legs out of the bed.

"Now slowly. Your head isn't used to being of the floor."

Leaning on Severus' arm Sirius pulled himself upright. "Bloody hell this feels weird."

"Now Miss Granger. I would ask you to explain but there is no need." Professor McGonagall's face lost its stern expression and she smiled as she produced a ministry letter. "Congratulations Hermione you are now a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fingers shaking, she opened her results. Straight 'O's. Hermione beamed but never got to thank Professor McGonagall as she was interrupted by Poppy shouting.

"Sirius Black you get back in bed this instant. And Severus Snape don't you dare encourage him in mischief. Heavens it's like being twenty years younger again."

Remus was smiling. Loudly he cleared his throat. "No Sirius, stay there if you can. Severus will you help him if he gets tired? Right, Tonks come here."

Curious, the witch stopped talking to Molly and stepped over to her boyfriend.

"Remus what is it?"

As he sank to one knee Tonks began to panic.

"Nymphadora you looked at me and you didn't see an old man or a werewolf. You have helped me through the toughest years of my life and if you agree I don't want to spend another year without you. Would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, of course, oh get up. Yes I'll marry you."

"He stood up and kissed her."

"Bloody well done mate." Said Sirius.

"Right you. Into bed now and absolutely no getting out of it again…"

"Until dinner."

"What?"

"I'm going down to dinner. To see Harry, he gets told tonight."

"Minerva?"

"Sirius is right Poppy. Harry will be told tonight, he has been kept in the dark long enough. Now I think we ought to discuss how this will be done."

Everyone stayed in the infirmary until just before dinner when they went off to get changed.

Hermione ran through the common room ignoring Harry and Ron's shouts. Quickly she bathed, did up her hair and slipped on her green robes. She was busy with her make up when Ginny walked in.

"Bloody Hell! What's going on now? Where are you off to?"

"Just dinner."

"Dressed like that?"

She turned from the mirror grinning. "Tonight's the night. It's over. Severus and I can tell what the project's been about at dinner. Oh God Ginny it's going to be amazing."

"And the point of the get up?"

"Severus."

"So has something happened then?" Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. "Oh My God! It has! Well come on spill."

"No way, He'd kill me."

"I don't want detail. Believe me I want to eat tonight."

Hermione chucked a tube of mascara at Ginny's head.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." Ginny stared unimpressed. "Oh alright but on your own head be it. I officially warn you that you don't want to know. That night when I couldn't sleep I took a snack to the place where we tested the potion." She decided to omit the section about the bed. "He found me there and we kissed."

Ginny squealed.

"And we stayed there the night kissing until in potentially the most embarrassing moment of my life Professor McGonagall found us."

"Snape was busted for making out in a corridor, oh the irony."

"Yes I did notice that, he didn't seem too impressed himself."

"MIONE! GINNY! ARE YOU EATING TONIGHT?"

"Coming Ron!" Shouted Hermione. "Come on Ginny, tonight's gonna be one to remember."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs the boys took a double take at Hermione.

"Holy Merlin what's the occasion?"

"The project is over, we can tell all at dinner."

"What all of it?"

"Yep. As soon as everyone's finished eating then the show starts."

"Then let's get to dinner."

The group rushed down to the great hall, Ron and Harry slightly thrown that they were finally finding out what Hermione had been so secretive about.

Upon entering the hall Ron was especially surprised. "Fred, George." He declared. "What are you two doing here again?"

"They were involved in the project, you'll find out how later. Your Mum and Dad are here too, they're at the top table."

"Ginny look," said Harry, "Tonks and Moody are here as well."

Hermione looked up to the staff table and her gaze met Severus', he was smirking at the colour of her robes.

She nodded and mouthed 'For you'. Smiling she sat down leaving a stunned Severus Snape to look smugly at his pork chops.

Hermione couldn't eat a thing. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have steel plated wings.

"You alright Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Too nervous to eat."

"Is it really that big a deal?"

"Believe me this will change your world."

'Will they ever stop eating?' She thought as she looked around the room for the hundredth time, that evening dinner was lasting forever.

Finally Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared all the plates of food.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have three very important announcements to make tonight. Firstly, Remus Lupin has proposed today to Nymphadora Tonks. She said yes."

The hall went wild with cheers.

"Quiet. Quiet please. Secondly, as you know Professor Snape has been working on a project with your head girl. This has been top secret and as such caused a lot of speculation amongst you. Well, tonight it is finished and they are finally able to explain their actions. So I will pass you over to Professor Snape and Miss Granger."

Shaking, Hermione walked up to the stage.

Snape nodded reassuringly and started off.

"I doubt there is a single one of you who has not been aware of our work. So we will now explain it. It is easiest and fulfils a purpose if we start at the outcome and work our way back to the beginning.

Nearly a week ago. Miss Granger, myself, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Dora Tonks and Alastor Moody went to the Ministry of Magic to rescue a man. We were able to do this because of the potion myself and Miss Granger have been developing."

Hermione took over. "It has taken many months of tireless work to invent, something which I know triggered many rumours. Most of which have reached our ears. And just to say many of you out there are twisted! Really, really twisted. Any way, then it took a solid two weeks to brew. This formed my project for the seventh year. This is why Professor Snape and I have been working as equals.

I got the idea from a book I read at the start of term. When I read it I could hardly believe what I was seeing. There before me on the page was a description of what many people believe is impossible. The book told me that a man who to all intents and purposes was dead. Who all research and investigation said was gone from our lives wasn't dead after all. Because," Slowly she turned to Gryffindor table, "Harry…"

He looked up sharply as she grinned.

"…You see, contrary to popular belief…

…the veil doesn't kill."

Harry stared not knowing what to think. His brain struggling to process the information, refusing to believe what he thought could never be true.

"Harry." Hermione said as she nodded towards the back of the hall. "Turn around."

Slowly Harry turned, hardly daring to believe.

And there was his godfather leaning casually up against the doors.

Trembling Harry stood and started to walk, shaking his head in amazement. As he drew closer he broke into tears and a run. Sirius stepped forwards and caught the boy in a strangling hug. Tears running down his face.

"Sirius is this real?"

"Well I reckon I'm slightly too solid to be a ghost."

"Oh Sirius I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Hey none of that, it's all over now thanks to Hermione and Snape. Believe me that was a shock. Now I'm a free man, I can walk through Hogsmeade and down Diagon Alley without getting arrested. First thing this summer you and me are going out to celebrate alright?"

"Alright."

Professor McGonagall coughed for attention.

"Now that is not the final announcement of the night. So Harry if you and Sirius could take a seat?"

Harry helped his godfather over to Gryffindor table. Severus, who had gone back to his seat, was looking in confusion and slight suspicion at Hermione who had remained on the stage.

"Can I have quiet please? Thank you. Now, not only has Miss Granger been busy saving Sirius Black. She has also been studying for her NEWTs. She took the final exams earlier this week and I am delighted to announce that she has passed with eight grade "O"s and, therefore, as of tonight Miss Hermione Jane Granger is officially a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Free to live her life however she chooses. If the teachers could form the usual line?"

Slightly mystified they stood up and formed a line to congratulate Hermione. As ever Snape stood at the end.

One by one Hermione moved along the line. As she reached Remus he hugged her and winked.

Just before Snape was professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations my dear, Be happy and don't take any of his nonsense."

With a deep breath she stepped in front of Snape and all the background noise in the hall died.

"You graduated." He stated.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I hate hiding."

"You want to tell them?" He hissed.

"They already know."

"There is a great difference between spreading a rumour and genuinely believing it."

"I would rather tell them than have it announced in the paper, this way we can completely foil the Malfoys."

"Hermione!"

"What's going on?" Asked a Hufflepuff, a little too loudly.

"Maybe he's announcing his undying love?" Joked a Slytherin, raising a laugh from the crowd.

Malfoy jumped up. "Look he's not denying it! I told all and I told my father. Next week it will be in the Prophet. Everyone will know Snape. You'll be disgraced."

"Mr Malfoy!" Shouted My Weasley "No doubt the Daily Prophet will be printing a story which is why I took the liberty of inviting Miss Skeeter. However I believe the story they will be printing will go along the lines of… 'Professor Severus Snape, Order of Merlin (1st Class), has discovered through his work assisting his former student, war hero Hermione Granger, a potion that has made possible the rescue of Mr Sirius Black beloved godfather of the saviour of the wizarding world Harry Potter. A feat that even the Ministry's unspeakables thought was impossible.' Isn't that right Miss Skeeter?"

Rita looked nervously at Hermione and agreed. "Indeed. Our readers will be ecstatic to hear of Mr Potter's joy at his godfather's rescue."

In an uncommon fit of good sense Malfoy finally recognised that he was beaten and sat down.

During the diversion Severus had pulled Hermione out a side door into an adjoining chamber.

"Hermione don't you realise it will be all over the wizarding world by tomorrow?"

"Yes I guessed that what with having a reporter present. With the story already in the paper Lucius would not be providing any new information. He would have no power over us."

"We can find another way to silence him. You don't have to let everyone know." He insisted.

"But I thought…" Her face fell. "Oh… then I apologise excuse me." Trying not to let the pain show she turned and fled from the room. Sobs broke through as the door slammed behind her.

"DAMN!" Screamed Snape, swiping candlesticks off a nearby table.

"What have you done?"

Snape turned. Sirius was standing in the doorway.

"Hermione just ran past me in tears."

"Black sod off! This has nothing to do with you."

"Snape stop being a dick and tell me what happened."

"What happened? She tried to tell everyone. That's what. Without consulting with me she stood there and nearly announced our private lives like they had a right to know."

Sirius just looked at Snape disgusted.

"She knows how I feel about being discussed and she tried to do it anyway. Why would she do that?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes as though searching Snape for something.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Don't play games with me Black."

"What do you think Hermione feels for you Snape? You think you're an amusing diversion? A bit of fun? If you think that then you don't know Hermione. Stop acting like Snivellus and you might just realise why."

Sirius left, banging the door behind him.

"Albus!"

"You bellowed Severus."

"She can't… She doesn't… Does she?"

"My dear boy will you ever learn to listen to my advice and not the ghost of James potter inside your head? You are not a monster Severus you are a good man."

Dumbledore disappeared from the frame.

In confusion Snape left the room and made his way back down to the dungeons to think.

Elsewhere in the castle Sirius held a sobbing Hermione in his arms.

"I was so stupid Sirius. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong, he didn't want anyone to know, he's ashamed of me."

"Rubbish Hermione. I don't know Snape properly but he does care. He just finds it hard to believe that you could feel the same way."

"But why?"

"Oh come off it Hermione. You are eighteen, good looking, smart, Gryffindor and you have your life ahead of you. Are you genuinely surprised that a bitter, twisted, thirty nine year old, greasy bat of an ex-death eater is having trouble coming to terms with you liking him?"

"He has no faith in me."

"So prove him wrong. Oh I can't believe I'm saying this. Fight for Severus Snape. Totally insane and quite sick to think of it."

"It does sound weird."

"Well what are you waiting for woman? Go and knock some sense into him before Remus gets a chance."

Eyes glittering with determination Hermione stood up and stormed out of the common room.

"Good luck Snape you're gonna need it"


	24. A Good Talking To

**Chapter 24: **A Good Talking To

Snape was sat in his office slowly draining a bottle of firewhisky when he heard his classroom door blasted off its hinges.

He stood and unlocked the office door with a flick of his wand then readied himself to face Remus. So on his guard was he that he almost hexed Hermione as she stormed into the office.

"What is your problem?" She yelled. "Everyone is telling me that you love me and yet you keep on acting like you don't care. Will you tell me the truth or do I have to force veritasserum down your throat?"

"Don't threaten me!" He yelled back

"And my other options are what? You lock me out of your head and your rooms. Your behaviour changes like the wind and somehow I'm meant to divine the reasons and keep up."

"You could always give up and run back to Sirius?" He spat.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not leaving and I dare you to try and throw me out."

"How about you use that massive intellect of yours and try and think what could possibly be wrong."

"Fine!" She stormed across the room and sat on the carpet in front of the fire.

Staring into the flames she ran through the evening's events. It had all gone fine until she wanted to announce it to the students. But why did that upset him so much? What's the worst that could have happened?

As the answer came to her she groaned and put her head in her knees.

The students would have laughed. In telling them Hermione would have swept aside Snape's image of frightening, snarky git and the students would have been able to laugh at him.

"Damn it!" she shouted in the silent room. "I got so swept up with the idea of graduating early that I never stopped to consider that you're not the sort of person to spring that sort of thing on. You're much too private and I nearly embarrassed you in front of the whole student body. No wonder you've gone cold on me. God I'm as bad as Sirius. Severus?"

She turned and looked at him. He met her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to embarrass you. I thought that if everyone knew then we wouldn't have to worry about Lucius or your job. I wanted everyone to know. I hate acting like I'm ashamed; hiding is so Slytherin, sneaking around all the time.

I should have spoken to you first. Maybe we could have come up with a way to solve this without the mess. I'll leave you to think. I hope you can accept my apology"

As she walked over to the door he called out.

"One thing."

"Yes?"

"Is what Black said true? Do you love me?"

"Yes" She answered and left the dungeons.

As she crossed the entrance hall she met Sirius.

"Damn you Sirius Black!"

"What did I do?"

"Oh I don't know. Try and think back twenty years. You ruined his life! You bullied him. Every bad decision, subsequent bad event and terrible ordeal can be traced directly back to you and James Potter. How does it feel Sirius to look at him and know that's the man you made?"

She swept away, past an eavesdropping Remus.

"Padfoot old friend I think it might possibly be up to us to fix this."

"Oh come on Moony it was twenty years ago; do you think we're really responsible?"

"Sirius Severus never dealt with it, he just bottled it up and fed off the residual anger. Everything Hermione said is right."

"So what can we do? Obliviate him? Offer counselling? Saying sorry isn't going to change anything Remus."

"Just shut up and come and talk to him."

Severus opened his office door to a sheepish looking Sirius and Remus.

"Come to hex my limbs off?"

"Not exactly. We thought we'd join you in the dog house." Explained Remus.

"Sorry?" He asked, letting them in.

"Hermione isn't speaking to us. She reckons it's mine and Remus' fault and I realise that she's right. She didn't explain how exactly but considering most things with you can be traced directly back to me and James it didn't take a genius to work it out. Just Remus."

Lupin sent Sirius a disparaging look.

"Severus I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Forgive me? Believe it or not she apologised for not understanding the mess you and Potter left my mind in and went away to give me time to decide whether or not to forgive her."

"And you're having trouble with that decision?" Questioned Sirius, staring in disbelief.

"Black I might be twisted but I'm not stupid. Of course I forgive her. She explained. She's sicker that I am. She wants to tell the world she's with me."

"And you're uncomfortable with the world knowing?"

"Lupin she will be ridiculed, I remember what that's like."

"Is that your decision to make? Severus she's a Gryffindor, she won't be happy with sneaking around for long."

"So what can I do?"

"I have an idea."

"It goes against every fibre of my being but go on Black. What is your suggestion?"

"You don't want an announcement so don't make one. Let the news slip out slowly. And if anyone gives Hermione a hard time stick them in detention with Filch."

"Will that be enough?"

"Snape even if you dressed in pink and awarded Gryffindor five hundred points it wouldn't break your image. You've been too nasty to too many children for people to suddenly start questioning you about your private life like a normal person"

"Severus, if you extract the insults, then what Sirius says is true. And I pity anyone who tries to suggest to Hermione that there's anything amusing about your situation. She is a powerful witch and has spent too much time around you for you to worry on that front."

The following morning Hermione was sat at Gryffindor table, eating cereal, when a hand on her shoulder made her jump and tip the bowl.

Snape cleared it up with his wand.

"You have a habit of doing that."

"You have a habit of making me jump."

"Hermione your apology was not needed but is accepted none the less."

She turned to face him. "What do you want to do then?"

"You know why this is difficult for me…"

"Yes I know. You'd better go to the staff table we're attracting attention. Slytherin are talking again."

"They can talk for now I need to say this. Our natures are opposite, mine is to sneak around, and yours abhors it. So I propose a compromise. No announcement, no public declarations. But no hiding either if they notice so be it. But we remain discreet."

Hermione beamed up at him. "Your offer is acceptable Severus. So what do we do now?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Well I'd think fast, we're rapidly gaining everyone's attention."

"Join me for breakfast?"

"Very well."

Amid much whispering Hermione followed Severus from the hall. As they started down the stairs to the dungeons Hermione stopped.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." She went up a step and kissed him.

To Severus' mortification Professor McGonagall rounded the corner at the foot of the stairs.

"Ten points from Slytherin Severus for snogging in the stairwell"

"We should move." Hermione stated.

"Sensible suggestion. Excuse us Minerva."

"As you wish. Good morning Miss Granger."

As she crossed the entrance hall she spoke to one of the pictures.

"Albus may you never tire of being right."

"I have no plans to cease as yet my dear."

Professor McGonagall continued on to her office leaving Dumbledore to converse with the other occupants of the portrait safe in the knowledge that his meddling had paid off.

**END**


End file.
